A murderer
by Jenneke88
Summary: I thought that this is what I wanted. I thought that I would be happy. I should be happy, but I’m not. SasuSaku, KakaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and let me know if I should go on. Leaving this drabble at the mercy of your opinion. ****Drop me line.**

Chapter 1: Prologue.

I thought that this is what I wanted. I thought that I would be happy. I should be happy, but I'm not. My name is Sakura Haruno and up until now my mission in life was to bring back Sasuke Uchiha. That one is completed. About one year ago, Sasuke showed up again, Itachi's corpse over one shoulder. A smug look on his face. Lady Tsunade punished him, and now he's here. We've started dating a few weeks ago. But it's not what I had hoped. Sasuke only seems to want to restore his clan. That's all he ever talks about. It's just that…. I don't think that I want to have kids. I have at least five reasons not have to have children. So why force myself? For Sasuke? For love? Do I love Sasuke? I'm not so sure. When I was twelve I would've jumped at this opportunity. I would've said yes without even properly hearing the question. I was stupid. Now that I am writing this I know for sure. The answer is no.

Sakura took the piece of paper on which she had just written her feelings and held it above a single candle that stood in the living room of her apartment. The paper caught fire and was put in a glass bowl. Sakura watched it burn. She'd been feeling stupid. She'd been dating Sasuke. She was the envy of every girl in her age group, yet she wasn't happy. She was dating someone that she didn't love. A part of her had hoped that maybe her childish crush would just go away if she started dating Sasuke. Because it was stupid that she liked the man. The crush didn't fade. No matter how much she avoided the man. No matter how much she focused on Sasuke, she would never care for him the way she did for that other man. Every time she kissed Sasuke, she imagined it to be him. Though she could never be sure if it would feel the same. Or even be the same. For one thing made this crush even more stupid then it already was. She had never seen the man's face.

A knock on the door startled Sakura. "Who is it?"

"It's me", Sasuke said from the other side of the door. "Are you ready?"

"Just a minute".

Here she was again. Doing her hair for another date with the man that she did not love. But she had yet to find the words to tell him. Those four words seemed so hard to speak. _I don't love you_. Sasuke, even with his desire to restore his clan, was a sweet guy to be with. Considerate, gentle and most of all thoughtful. This only made it harder. He was doing his best. But for some reason, his best just wasn't good enough.

Sakura walked up the door. Her hand rested on the handle for a few moments. Then she opened the door. In front of her stood Sasuke, with yet another small bouquet of flowers. Like always Sakura would smile, tell him they were lovely, put a fake smile and accept them. She would put them in a vase and give Sasuke a peck on the cheek to thank him. As always. It was automated and fake. She would much rather tell him to go away. To go find himself who would love him. Not someone who was pretending to love him. But those words never made it to her lips. _I don't want to do this anymore._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi skilfully untangled himself from the woman laying next to him. She was still sleeping and he wanted to get out of there before she woke up. This time he at least had had the decency to wait for her to fall asleep. Normally he would've just fucked her and leave. But this woman held a remarkable resemblance to a person he knew. A person he hadn't seen in quite a while. The woman sleeping in the bed looked a lot like Sakura. And it stung him that he had been thinking of her while doing this woman. What was wrong with him? Comparing the two like that. It's not like he liked Sakura, at least not in that sense. She was his teammate, even if she frequently didn't join in on missions. She wasn't even his friend, just a teammate.

With a soft sigh, Kakashi left. It was like many other nights. He had picked up this floozy at a bar and beds her. While doing so he had blindfolded her so she wouldn't see his face. And she had let him blindfold her. It was weird that women would do that, but it was just the way things are. Kakashi's face would not be shown to anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was kissing Sakura again. He was trying to get some kind of response from her. It almost seemed that her hands weren't pulling closer, but keeping him at a safe distance. Yet, her lips kissed back. But there was no passing, no love. So why was she still with him? Pity? Or maybe she had someone else. Not knowing. It was killing him inside, but he knew that he had to do one thing.

The kiss was broken. Sasuke noticed that Sakura's eyes weren't glazed over liked they should be. Other girls he had kissed would always whimper at the loss. But Sakura made no sound of protest. It was almost as if she were relieved that there was a little more distance between their bodies now.

"Sakura", Sasuke said. "I'd hate to do this…."

"Huh… What?"

"This isn't going to work".

"Sasuke", Sakura said softly. She had seen this coming, but still. Getting dumped was never pleasant. It hurt and Sakura couldn't stop herself from crying. "…"

"I'm sorry", Sasuke said. But his voice didn't sound sympathetic. "I'll see you around".

Sakura watched him leave her all alone in the streets. It was late and she was crying. And then she ran. It didn't matter where; she just wanted to be alone. The streets seemed to be empty, so looking ahead was out of the question. Still she managed to bump into someone.

"Sakura?"

Of all the people to bump into late at night it would have to him.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura didn't look up. "I'm fine", Sakura said in an attempt to keep her voice steady. "Kakashi-sensei".

Sakura took a step back and resumed running. A feat she had mastered long ago. Staying with a man in her vulnerable state wasn't a good idea, she had learned. It wasn't until someone had tried to take advantage of her that she learned. Right now she would only trust one of her girl friends. They would keep her safe. But none of those were in the village right now. So there really was nothing else to do but go home. Alone.

**Well that's it. Give a holler if you think it's worth to continue.**


	2. A ghost

**Well, here's your update. Again I'm leaving the fate of this story in the hands of the reviewers. ****Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: A ghost

It's been a week since Sasuke told me he wanted to break up. My first reaction was to cry. I felt miserable, but that's nothing compared to how I feel now. It's an awful feeling; the feeling of being all alone. It's suffocating me…. I'm not ready to leave the safety of my home, because on the night that Sasuke broke up I ran into him, Kakashi Hatake. The person I've been avoiding for weeks. Like I may have sounded to him, he sounded to me, weird. Like something was bothering him. However, I have no intention of confronting him. I may say something stupid, or something that'll give me away….. I wish Ino were here, she'd know what to do. For now I'll remain a ghost. Hidden away from peoples view.

With a sigh Sakura dropped her pen on the coffee table and reread the words she had just written. Like a week earlier, there was a candle on said table and like before she burned the note with her feelings on it. She had written them down and now it was time to let go. It had become somewhat of a habit. Like a week earlier there was a knock on the door. Sakura's lights were out and her chakra masked. 'Please go away'.

Kakashi stood outside, the image of her tear stricken face still very clear in his head. He was trying to remember if the woman he'd screwed a week ago, really had just looked like Sakura. He had to make sure that it hadn't been Sakura. That could cause big problems. He wasn't a man for long relationships. He'd tried that once and failed miserably. Never again. If only he hadn't been so very drunk. Ever since that night he'd been coming here, knocking on Sakura's door, but she never answered. The door remained closed. "Come on I saw you come in", Kakashi muttered to himself.

It was cold outside, Sakura knew this. It was winter. The holidays were getting close, but she was in no celebrating mood. Somehow she wished Sasuke hadn't broken up with her. She missed his warm hands and gentle smile. He'd been here too, telling her she should be with the man she loved. The man who was persistently knocking on her door. But that was no option, because the infamous Copy Ninja didn't do dating. He did fucking and leave before falling asleep. That was what he always did and it was a well-known fact around the women in Konoha. Then there was shout.

"Sakura", Kakashi shouted against her door. "If you don't open this door in the next minute, I'm breaking it down".

Sakura knew she didn't want to talk to him, but she also didn't like the idea of her door being kicked in. That would mean, having to buy a new one and the cold getting in. Choices, choices. She would just have to let him in. Maybe brushing him off, like she'd done a million times before. "Coming".

A moment after hearing Sakura say coming, the door opened. She looked fine, in Kakashi's opinion, but he could be mistaken. Wouldn't be a first time. "Can I come in?"

Sakura said nothing in response to the question that was just asked. She just stepped aside to let him in. It wouldn't be good manners to make him stand in cold. Though, not answering the door to begin with could also be considered bad manners. Not that she really cared about that right now. She just wanted him gone and this seemed to be the fastest way, since he'd been knocking on her door for over an hour.

Kakashi walked into Sakura's apartment. He saw the single candle and a piece of nearly burned paper in an ashtray. Seemed she only had it for that, because Kakashi knew for sure that Sakura didn't smoke. She'd much sooner give people a lecture on how bad smoking was for your health. Not that people didn't already know that. But Sakura was just…. Well Sakura.

There was an uncomfortable silence where none spoke. Kakashi just looked around the apartment, while warming his hands. This was going to be more difficult that he had thought. He'd thought about how to have this conversation. How to bring it up, but now that he was actually here, it was different. "Sakura", Kakashi said without looking at her. "About last week…. Why were you so upset?"

"Sasuke dumped me", Sakura said almost inaudibly.

All Kakashi could do about this response was sigh in relief. 'So it wasn't something I did'.

There was another long pause before Kakashi felt that it was time to go. The bars had opened hours ago. So he did what he did best, disappear.

"I'm sorry", Kakashi said, right before vanishing.

Sakura looked up, but Kakashi had already vanished. The only residue of his presence was a cloud of white smoke that was slowly dissolving into the air. "Don't be", she muttered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi reappeared in front of his favourite bar. The place was already crowded, nothing new. Inside were all of his usual bar-buddies. Except for one. He'd been absent for a while. Genma Shiranui, eternal bachelor, was no longer a bachelor. He was different and happy. Somehow Kakashi felt a bit of a loss. Genma had always supported Kakashi's way of life, except maybe his constant lateness. Now, all that was left were people who were seriously looking for a girlfriend. Though, one of them, serious or not would probably never catch himself a girl. Konoha's loudmouth, green beast of battle, Gai.

"You're even later then usual", Yamato noted as Kakashi approached him and the others. "Thought that you may have already hooked up with someone".

"It's too early in the evening for that", Kakashi muttered. His attention wasn't focused on Yamato. No, he was more interested in another conversation between Naruto and Sasuke.

"But you're not her boyfriend anymore", Naruto whined. "So why can't I see her?"

"She needs time", Sasuke said in a more hushed tone then Naruto's booming voice. "I saw her yesterday and she looks awful".

"I'd look awful too if I dated you", Sai noted.

There was no response from Sasuke to that remark.

"I thought I told you to treat my cherry blossom with respect", Lee said in an angry voice. "Dumping her is not being very respectful".

"It has become clear to me that she's not in love with me", Sasuke said to his empty glass. "She's in love with someone else and for some reason she's not with that person".

"Any idea who that might be", Naruto asked.

"No idea", Sasuke said. "But there is one way of finding out".

"Ino", said Shikamaru's voice. He'd been silence the entire evening and now he had finally spoken.

"Exactly", Sasuke said. "And when we know who she really likes, that's when the real work begins".

The boys of the former rookie nine all nodded in agreement, even Lee. They would play matchmaker for Sakura if they had too.

**That's it for now. Remember, continuation of this story lies with the reviewers. Give your opinion, please.**


	3. The promise

**Okay my dear readers, here's chapter 3. It's a little longer then the others, but I'm trying to keep up a regular update pace, so I'm hoping that you'll forgive me. As with all the previous chapters; The fate of this story lies with the reviewers. So R&R! Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The promise.

Ino is back. She came to see earlier and it wasn't what I had expected. I told her about me and Sasuke breaking up and all she had to say was that she had seen it coming. Not very comforting. But what she said afterwards makes me feel much better. At least now you'll have time to think. It what I need, I realise. Time to think. I know that I'm not in love with Sasuke and I'm not sure if my infatuation with Kakashi is more then just that. I need time. Thanks Ino. What would I do without you?

As always the note was burned, leaving nothing but a small pile of ashes. Sakura rose to her feet. Tsunade would be expecting her in half an hour, or so her note had said. It had been a while since Sakura had last been ordered into Tsunade's office. Somehow she new that she would once again be asked to go on a mission. It had been at least half a year since she'd last been on a mission with Naruto and the others. The thought excited her, but it also frightened her. What if she let slip how she felt? She would have to be on her guard to prevent that. She'd be able to do it. She was Jounin; she would have to be able to tell a lie, right? _No._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not telling", Ino said to the guys.

"Oh come on Ino", Shikamaru said. "Why won't you tell us? We just want to help Sakura out".

"Yeah", Naruto cut in. "We just want her to be happy".

Ino sighed at their annoying persistence in getting the answer from her. "I said no".

"Why is that I wonder", Sasuke said. "Does it have something to do with you?"

"No", Ino answered. "Listen… If you want to do Sakura a favour, you'll butt out".

"Again", Sasuke said. "Why?"

"Because the guy she likes will only hurt her, okay?" Ino said. "He's not the type that likes relationships. Thinks they're a drag".

Shikamaru smiled at Ino's choice of words.

"Might be related to you Shikamaru", Lee said. "You use that phrase all the time".

Ino got up. "I have to work the graveyard shift tonight", she said. "See you guys later".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pretty late in the evening for a mission briefing, but well this was Tsunade who'd ordered them into her office and by the looks of it she had been drunk for most of the day. Sakura was surprised to see Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all in the office. And worse. Kakashi was on time for a change. Or maybe Tsunade gave him the wrong time again. Wouldn't be a first. She seemed to have figured out that that was the best way to get Kakashi to be somewhere on time.

Tsunade looked at the ninja in front of her. "I have two missions for you", she said calmly, trying to maintain her composure. "One is an escort to the Feudal Lords estate and the other is healing the Feudal Lords daughter".

'So that's why I'm here'.

Tsunade turned her gaze to Sakura. "It's nothing serious", she said. "The girl fell from a swing and broke her arm, but you know the Daimyo. If it concerns his daughter only the best is good enough".

Sakura's ego soared at this compliment.

"I'm too busy which is why I'm sending you".

Ego shrank back into non-existence.

"I expect that you'll have no problem", Tsunade added. She handed Sakura a small file that contained the details of the patient.

"Yes Shishou".

Tsunade turned her attention back towards the others. "I expect you shouldn't have any trouble escorting Lord Smurf. Again a friend of the Daimyo and only the best will do. Here's the scroll, you leave tomorrow. Dismissed".

Sakura was feeling a little uncomfortable with this, but what was a girl to do. Not like they'd be alone. She'd simply stick with Sasuke and Naruto. Everything would be fine, if she didn't engage into too much conversation.

Kakashi read over the scroll. "The client will meet us at the main gate tomorrow at eight".

"Nine-thirty it is", Naruto said cheerfully.

"No", Kakashi said as he read a small hand scribbled note at the bottom of the scroll. _If you even dare to be late for this mission Hatake, I will have your balls chopped off._ "For the sake of my health I think it's better if we left at eight".

"Oh", Naruto said. "Did Granny Tsunade threaten you with physical torture again, because I remember that that didn't help the last time".

"This is worse then physical torture", Kakashi said as he rolled the scroll back up and pocketed it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura packed her bag for the mission. She only brought a few small things, as she knew that she wouldn't need them. Not really anyways. Sasuke was a genius. Kakashi never really got hurt and if he did he would always tell her to save her chakra, so she wouldn't need to heal him and Naruto always healed fine on his own. So she only needed little supplies for this trip. The file on the Daimyo's daughter told her that it was a clean break. So, only a little healing was in order and she'd be done. No problem, at least not one that endangered the mission.

_The next morning at 10 minutes to 8._

Everyone was already there, or so Sakura noticed as she approached the group. Lord Smurf seemed like a nice man. He was short, shorter then Sakura and had a fat round tummy. His brown hair was showing a little grey and his moustache already was grey. He smiled brightly at Sakura as she came closer. "Pleased to meet you", Lord Smurf said. "I take it you are Sakura".

Sakura nodded. "I am".

"Jolly good", he said. "Let's be off then".

Most of the journey was in silence. Only the booming voice of Lord Smurf could be heard through the silence. He insisted on telling them all about his last visit to Daimyo. It was boring. The only one was attempting at faking interest was Sakura. That way no one else would talk to her. "Oh and don't let the Daimyo catch you staring at that statue to long", Lord Smurf said. "Because if he does, He'll start telling you how the Third Hokage gave it to him as a reward for helping out in the battle at Shingetsu during the third Shinobi war. Believe me the story is longer than the battle".

Sakura chuckled. Those two seemed to be a bit alike. His story about his last visit was longer then the actual visit had lasted. Apparently Lord Smurf was a regular guest over at the Daimyo's estate and he usually brought his own personal bodyguards, but they deserved a vacation. Or so, Lord Smurf said.

"So tell me a little about you", Lord Smurf said out of the blue. "You seem awfully young to be a ninja. How old are you anyways?"

"Seventeen", Sakura answered. "And you start out as a shinobi at twelve".

Smurf nodded. It wasn't every day that he got to talk to a real shinobi.

"I was amongst the group that graduated five years ago as were Naruto and Sasuke".

"Those two fellows up front?"

"Yes", Sakura said with a smile. "We were paired up and became team seven".

Sakura smiled at the memory of how Naruto and Sasuke didn't get along. They had been rivals and now they were just friends, though some of their old rivalry still remained.

"Those two didn't like each other at all", Sakura said. "But now they're inseparable".

Smurf nodded. "They seem to be good friends", he said. "That's a rare thing these days. You should cherish them".

Lord Surf started to walk a little slower so he was walking next to Kakashi. "And you're their team leader", he stated rather then asking. "I bet you taught them everything you know".

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Not really", he admitted. "Sakura was trained by the fifth Hokage herself. It was there that she became the fine medic that she is now".

Sakura smiled at the sound of Kakashi voice. The way he had just said that made it sound like quite the accomplishment. A slight blush crept unto Sakura's face. Kakashi had just said that she was a fine medic.

"I would watch out though", Kakashi continued. "Her mouth is just as sharp as her kunai'.

Gone was the blush, now it was anger. "You're one to talk", she spat. "Mister I'm always late and never have a real reason to be so".

"I thought he was on time this morning", Lord Smurf said. "Eight o'clock, right?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Tsunade-shishou probably threatened to turn him into a eunuch if he was late".

Kakashi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "She may have mentioned it".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto never were very sharp when it came to girls. At least extracting information from them. They weren't very subtle either. "I'm giving it a shot", Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

Sakura already knew something was up. Sasuke and Naruto never whispered while in the company of others, meaning something was up. And now, Sasuke was moving towards her. This was suspicious in every way. 'Better be on my guard'.

"Hey Sakura", Sasuke said softly as he sat next to her and offered her an apple. "Listen about what I said…"

"Yes?"

"Well I told you that you should be with someone who'd make you happy", Sasuke said in a hushed voice.

"You did", Sakura confirmed.

"Well maybe I can help you achieve that", he offered. "But the thing is…… I don't know who it is that you like".

Sakura nodded. 'I knew it!'

"Well", Sakura began. "It's a bit embarrassing really".

"It's alright", Sasuke urged on. "You can tell me".

"The person that I like", Sakura said slowly. "Is …Uh…. This is embarrassing. Promise me you won't laugh".

"I promise".

"The person that I like", Sakura repeated. "Is ...........Jiraiya".

Sasuke choked on his own apple, unable to decide whether to clear his airway or to laugh. It was when he saw the look on Sakura's face that he knew she had only been kidding.

"Sasuke Uchiha", she said sternly. "You are a liar".

**Okidoki! You know what to do. Hope you liked it. It's late over here so I may have missed a few errors regarding Spelling and Grammar. (Please excuse me for that I am Dutch) **


	4. Sasuke's wisdom

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. Same as before. Let me know if you want a next chapter or not.**

Chapter 4: Sasuke's wisdom

Nothing else happened on the mission to the Daimyo's estate. Sasuke didn't try to get anymore information from Sakura. It was just a quiet simple little mission. They weren't attacked and the arm of the Daimyo's daughter was healed in less then five minutes. All went perfectly, one would say.

While on the way home, Sasuke and Naruto led the way, Kakashi walked behind them and Sakura was hanging at the back, trying not to ogle Kakashi's rear. Should he turn around, he would immediately notice. Though, he seemed to be more concerned with reading then watching anyone. "Oh when I get home I'm going to get me some ramen," Naruto said happily. "What about you guys?"

"Haven't decided," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh", Naruto said plainly. "What about you Kakashi-sensei?"

"The usual," Kakashi answered unenthusiastically, though not explaining what that meant exactly.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said loudly. "You know what that means."

"No." Sakura said. "What?"

"We could go on a date."

Sasuke poked Naruto hard in the ribs. "What did you do that for?"

"You know why," Sasuke answered. "Idiot."

"Not thanks Naruto," Sakura said. "I think I just want to be alone."

Naruto hung his head in disappointment. No matter how often he asked Sakura out on a date, she always said "no". She had been his crush ever since ninja academy, but his love for Sakura remained unanswered. There was only one sunny side to this: she wasn't in love with Sasuke either.

Kakashi remained in usual slouch while reading his book. He had overheard Sasuke and Naruto talk the night they spend at the Daimyo's estate. It was odd how he had let himself get caught in eavesdropping, but their conversation was about Sakura, a topic they didn't usually discuss. Seemed that she was in love with a guy who wasn't interested in her, or didn't feel like have a steady relationship. Somehow, for just a moment, Kakashi could've sworn that they'd been talking about him, but he quickly brushed that off as a coincidence. He barely saw Sakura, so she couldn't be in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mission went well. We went, did our job and left again. Quick and clean. On our way there Sasuke tried to pry some information from me. He wanted to know who it is that I really like. I didn't tell him. But if he doesn't know yet that means Ino kept her word. She is such a good friend, I'm lucky to have her as my friend. I'd be so very lost without her supporting words. What surprises me even more is that she hasn't hit on Sasuke just yet. Seems she never meant it when she said "When he's single, I'll introduce him someone really sexy…. Me". Even with this mission over, I'm not one step closer. At least I managed to act remotely normal. I don't think that anyone noticed. Though, Sasuke may be on to something. Better keep my eye on him.

Like she always did, Sakura burned the note with her feelings written down on it. She watched the paper turn to ashes slowly. It was as she felt. Like she was slipping away and falling into the flames of the candle that burned brightly in her dark living room. She felt like was being childish for even liking Kakashi. She barely knew the man, except from his favorite reading spots and his favorite bar. But when it came to personality outside of mission….. She was clueless.

Sakura's eyes shifted to the clock. She could barely see it but enough to know that she had to get ready for her early morning shift at Konoha's hospital. With all the effort she had put into her training, she was now one of Konoha's better medics. A feat she was very proud of. Her next step would be exceeding Shizune and then Tsunade herself.

A long sigh rolled from Sakura lips. It was time to get ready and leave. She glanced at the ashes of her paper one more time. She was ready for another day. It had only been a few days, but somehow Sakura was happy to have her daily routine back. She would start nice and early at the hospital, doing some paperwork. Then she would visit patients under her care, do a few physicals and maybe assist in the more severe cases. On some days she made house calls, but that was only when Shizune asked her. Otherwise people would just have to come and see her themselves.

Sakura arrived at the hospital and smiled when she saw Shizune. Not many people found happiness, but Shizune had found it in the form of Genma, Kakashi's old bar-buddy. Seemed that those days were over for Genma. Sakura saw him say something to Shizune, but she was too far out to hear. As she got closer Genma passed her. "Hey there Sakura," he greeted Sakura and then a thought hit him and he turned around. "Hey Shizune do you like salt in your meat balls?"

Shizune nodded and gave Sakura an angry look. Sakura had been staring with her mouth open. "What?" Sakura asked feigning innocence.

"Why are you staring like that?"

"Well it just seemed a little strange," Sakura said. "I'm having a hard time picturing Genma behind a stove."

Shizune shook her head. "Figures," she muttered. "Anyways it'll be a busy day today. First you'll have to catch up on your paperwork, and then I need to assist me doing the usual rounds. Aika is sick so we'll have to hers too and then you'll have to make some house calls. Seems some people still don't understand the function of a hospital. Oh and Lady Tsunade wants to see you before you take your lunch break".

Sakura nodded politely and went inside. The mission had only lasted two days, but the high amount of paperwork on her small desk made her think otherwise. Sakura sat down and started working. It was now that she realized why the pile of paperwork was so high. Many of these documents actually belonged to Tsunade. They were about medication use in the hospital and financing the hospital, its budget and much more. Made sense that Tsunade dumped them here. Sakura, Shizune and several other medics ran the hospital. These were the most boring to read through, but she only had to check if they were correct and then sign them. 'What a drag.'

The paperwork was done quickly as were the rounds in the hospital. Most people had been discharged while Sakura was away. A lucky break, this could mean two things. One; she could have a long lunch break or two; she could go home early that day. Decisions, decisions.

"Hey Shizune," Sakura said as looked inside Shizune's office. "I'm going to see Tsunade now."

Shizune nodded, but didn't look up from the scroll she was reading.

"After I'm done with the house calls," Sakura pressed on. "Would it be okay if I left early today?"

"Sure," Shizune muttered. "Have fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade took another sip of her Sake, when she heard a knock on the door. She almost dropped the cup. "W-Who is it?"

"It's me," Sakura said. "You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade sighed in relief. For a moment she's been worried that it was Shizune. That would put her precious Sake in danger, which was a very bad thing. "Come in," Tsunade said. "Hadn't expected you till later."

Sakura entered and smiled. "So where did you hide it this time?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise".

"Had some guys build in a small trapdoor in the flooring under my chair," Tsunade said. "So my Sake is safe for now."

"Clever".

"Of course it's clever," Tsunade said. "I thought of it!"

"Uhm yeah," Sakura agreed halfheartedly. "So…Uhm….Why did you want me to come?"

"Oh yes," Tsunade said. "I'd almost forgotten. I have mission for you."

Sakura looked around the office. "Where are the others?"

"This mission is just for you so they won't be joining you," Tsunade explained.

Sakura nodded.

"Note that I will only send you on this mission if you choose to go," Tsunade continued. "As for the mission itself. Last year most of Suna was burned to the ground by the Akatsuki. Now they had a small emergency hospital set up, but it was only meant to be temporary. Gaara asked me if I could spare one of my top medics to help set it up and maybe train a few ninja into being a nurse. We've estimated that it will take about two years to complete, could be faster, and could be longer too. It is up to you whether you'll go or not."

Sakura remained quiet for a while. Two years in Suna would mean a big fat paycheck. It would also mean a possibility to expand her skills as a medic. But it would also mean not seeing her friends for two years. All in all a big decision to make. She would have to leave everything behind. "I'll need to think about it."

"Don't think too long," Tsunade said. "I need to send this medic within the next two days. And besides you I have no other medic that would qualify for this job. Can't send Shizune as she would say _no_ immediately. Not to mention that I need Shizune here myself."

"I'll give you my final word before the day after tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked out of the Hokage tower deeply in thought. She was pulled out of those thoughts when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Looking around she saw Sasuke. She knew why he was here. Ever since he got back he'd been told to report in at least twice a week and give a detailed report on everything he'd been doing that week.

"What brings you here?"

"Tsunade-shishou has a mission for me," Sakura said. "A two year mission to Suna".

"Just you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes," she answered. "This is why I haven't answered."

Sasuke took in her appearance for a moment. "And what do you want?"

"I don't know," Sakura said softly. "But I have to decide quickly."

Sasuke took Sakura's wrist and pulled her close. "Whatever you chose," he whispered to her. "Don't forget me. I'll always be here for you. As your friend."

"Thank you."

Sakura bit her lower lip as she looked up at Sasuke. It was odd that she was unable to love him properly, but one thing was for sure. He did love her. "I have to go make some house calls," Sakura said softly. "I'll let you and the others know what I've decided".

Sasuke nodded and released her. He knew that he couldn't make her happy, but holding onto her would've been selfish. It would only end up hurting the both of them, so he had to let go. It was by far the hardest thing he had to do, but he had done it before so he could do it again and he was doing it again for her own good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed and Sakura had almost completed her list of patients. Just one last house call and she'd be finished. Seemed this person had the flu or something similar to it. All Sakura had to do was check up on this person, maybe subscribe some meds and she'd be all done for the rest of the day. The address wasn't familiar so Sakura needed a little time to find the right place. The apartment she was looking for lay in an older past of Konoha. The building was grey, depressing in a way. Especially with the dark rainclouds that were rolling in overhead.

Sakura walked up the stairs; somehow she was wishing that she hadn't brought an entire medic-kit. None of the patients that she had visited needed more then some aspirin. Some people just couldn't take a little bug, it was pathetic really. Like taking care of a big baby.

Sakura came to halt in front of an apartment that looked a little neglected on the outside. The door needed new paint and so did the window frame. The curtains looked like they hadn't been washed in ages. It was a dump as was the rest of the building. Sakura checked her list again to see if she had the right apartment. "Apartment 22B", it said on the list. "No wonder this person is sick," Sakura muttered to herself. "I'd get sick too living in a place like this".

She knocked a couple of times, but there was no answer. It was getting on her nerves, she'd walked all the way over here and now there was no one at home. Deciding to give it one last try she put her hand on the door and tried to open it. Older patients sometimes did so they didn't have to get up all the time. Maybe this was one of those people. Luckily the door opened. "Excuse me," Sakura called softly into the hallway. "Is anyone home?"

No response. Sakura walked inside, opening the door further inside the hallway. She was now in the living room. The furniture looked old and tattered. The scent of alcohol hung strongly in the air. Her eyes scanned the room until they found the reason why she had been told to come.

On the couch lay a shirtless, sleeping Kakashi. The mask was still in place though. His beloved book lay on the small coffee table. He seemed peaceful, like a dog who eaten and was now sleeping. It was almost adorable, almost.

Sakura walked closer. Kakashi didn't look very sick to her, but it was hard to assess that while he was asleep. She walked even closer. The mask was challenging her, begging her to pull it down and solve one of Konoha's biggest mysteries. It was very tempting and a small peak wouldn't hurt anyone. Her fingers were itching, it was now or never. She would never get this opportunity again.

Slowly Sakura kneeled down next to Kakashi. Her hand stretched out, her eyes on his. Then the moment of truth. Carefully she placed her hand on his mask, taking the hem of the mask between her thumb and index finger. Again she looked at his eyes, took in his breathing to see if he wasn't waking up. She was about to pull down the mask when his left hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. 'Oh no! Busted!'

Kakashi's eyes were closed; a woman was very close to him. She smelled divine. He pulled on the woman he was holding and turned them over so he was on top, his mouth on her neck. She tasted sweet, like strawberries. Her hands were on his chest, maybe she was shy. He took her left hand in his right and guided it down, down to his member.

Sakura grasped as she felt Kakashi mouth on her neck. She let out a squeak when he took her hand and guided it down south to place where her hand really shouldn't be. Then his mouth was on hers. 'When did he ….' Sakura's thoughts were cut short when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and started dancing with her own. His hips ground against her hand. It wasn't until he needed air that he pulled away and looked at the woman laying beneath him.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. The woman laying beneath him was Sakura. He quickly scurried away from her. "What the hell are you doing here!?", Kakashi yelled at her, while quickly pulling up his mask again.

Sakura was still recovering from what had just happened, but the angry tone in his voice had not slipped by her. She could feel tears well up at his reaction. It's not she had done anything, well not anything that would normally result in a man jumping you while being half asleep. "You requested a medic", Sakura muttered softly.

"I did," Kakashi said, his chest still heaving in anger. "But that doesn't explain what you were doing."

It was apparent that Kakashi felt disgusted. Disgusted by Sakura, or disgusted by the fact that she had once been his student? She couldn't say for sure. But still, his words cut her deep. Deeper than any blade. Her hand went into her medic-kit. Like with most others she pulled out a package of aspirin. "Take two of these and sleep," Sakura muttered holding the package out to him.

Kakashi took them and made some very clear gestures that she should leave. One gesture being him wiping his mouth of nothing. The other was an almost inaudible groan that sounded a lot like "disgusting". And so Sakura was gone.

Once outside she ran, through the rain not caring where. Anywhere would be good as long as she'd be very far away from Kakashi. She ran past his building up to the great wall, to get her bearing and then she followed it passing the old Uchiha neighborhood. Missing the fact that Sasuke had called out her name. She just ran, until she was on top of the Hokage tower.

'Man she sure can run,' Sasuke thought when he'd finally caught up with her. He noticed her crying. She had her med-kit with her. 'Maybe one of the patients was mean to her.'

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly as he made to stand close to her. "Are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Do want to talk about it?"

Again Sakura shook her head.

"Is it the person you're in love with?"

Sakura nodded again.

'So Ino was right,' Sasuke thought as he started to gently rub Sakura's arm.

"Maybe you need some time away from this place," Sasuke suggested. "I think that you should take that mission to Suna."

Sakura stood there with Sasuke. He had always been understanding of her. She was such a stupid girl. Anyone would've been very happy with a guy like Sasuke, anyone but Sakura. She turned towards him. His hair was framing his face due to the rain pouring down. He was gorgeous as ever. 'Thank you Sasuke,' Sakura thought as she stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. A kiss answered by Sasuke.

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Drop me line to let me know what you're thinking. Constructive criticism is welcome, just no flaming.**


	5. Far away

**First of all: thank you for your wonderful reviews. ****They put a smile on my face that I can't seem to shake. Hopefully you'll keep it up. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5: Far away

Sakura packed the last of her things. She'd already said her farewells to her friends and Tsunade. They all knew, but one man, the one that caused her to leave. Sure, Sasuke had told her that it would be good for her, but somehow she had already made that decision for herself. All that was left to do was get ready for her trip. She'd be leaving today with Gaara and Temari. Her home, her friends, everyone and everything would stay behind. A fresh start awaited her in Suna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alcohol had cleared Kakashi mind hours after Sakura had left. It was then that he had realised what had happened. He'd been dreaming in a half-asleep state. His dream was about a woman he'd slept with and somehow he'd mistaken Sakura for that woman. She hadn't done anything and he'd yelled at her. So now, like every other day since he sobered up, he was sitting on a roof in front of her apartment. He'd knocked, banged on the door, but no one answered. Seemed like she was either pretending not to be home, or she really wasn't home. "You have to come home sometime," Kakashi whispered to himself.

Day was making room for the night and still no Sakura. It made Kakashi wonder if she was staying with one of her friends. He even tried shadowing Naruto, but he didn't see Sakura, not once. Not even a glimpse of her. There was only one place he hadn't tried yet, a place he avoided like the plague. Konoha's hospital. But right now it was the only place he hadn't looked.

Kakashi wasn't sure what he'd say to Sakura. He'd been so angry when he found pinned beneath him the couch, he hadn't given it any thought when he yelled at her. So now, he was looking for her to apologise. He should've done that much sooner, but his mind had been shrouded in an alcohol induced mist. Not to mention that he'd been sick too. Reluctantly, Kakashi walked into the hospital. If Sakura was here, he'd find her. Kakashi walked over to the main desk in his usual slouch. He really didn't want to do this, but it was the right thing.

"Hey Kakashi," Sasuke called over. "Odd seeing you here."

"I'm looking for Sakura," Kakashi said. "Do you know where she is? Tried her place, but she's not there."

Sasuke eyed Kakashi for a moment. It was weird that Kakashi was looking for Sakura. "She left for a two year mission to Suna last week," Sasuke said. "I thought you knew."

"Must've slipped my mind," Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you should stop drinking so much," Sasuke suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kakashi said right before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dearest Naruto and Sasuke,_

_As promised here's my letter to you two. First of all I'd like to say that I miss you guys terribly. I look at our old team 7 photo all the time. It's hard to be so far away from you guys, but I still think that it was the right thing to do. Thank you for being so supportive, the both of you. I couldn't have left if the two of you hadn't given me your blessing on this. _

_What else? The weather is naturally sunny. I've spend most of my first week listening to Gaara explaining how he would like his hospital to be and laying in the sun with Temari, of course! Did you know that the Kazekage tower is the highest building in Suna and that's where I always lay in the sun, on the roof I mean. Luckily it's off limits to almost everyone so I can sunbathe without getting any bikini stripes! No Naruto you may not have a photo of that and you may not visualise either! I'll pound you into the ground if you do!_

_Other then that not much happened. I got this really big room now. It's bigger then my entire apartment back home. Temari helped me pick out the furniture, so pretty. You guys should come by and see it sometime. I just love it here so far. You guys have no idea how wonderful I feel right now. I guess all that I'm missing are my boys. Love you guys._

_Sakura XXX_

"Seems Sakura enjoys being in Suna," Kakashi said as he had read the letter over Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "But I just wish she was here and not there."

"She did leave so suddenly," Kakashi said while pretending to read his book again.

"Someone was mean to her." Sasuke said as he took the letter from Naruto and put it back into its envelope. "It's why she wanted to get away."

Kakashi hid his surprise, but he knew that the person who'd been mean to Sakura had been him. He'd kissed and groped her and then gotten angry at her for just that. He'd gotten angry because of his own stupidity, and now she was gone. Gone because of him. "Are you going to write back?" Kakashi asked, silently hoping that he could pry information from the regarding Sakura's address.

"Of course," Naruto answered.

"So have an address?"

"Um no," Naruto said.

"She told me to send it to the Gaaras' office," Sasuke said. "He'd make sure that Sakura would get any mail with her name on it."

With this information Kakashi was gone. At least now he could apologise. It wouldn't be the same as telling her in person, but it was the best he could do. Now all he could hope for was that she would at least read the letter he wanted to send her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari hung over the railing on top of the Kazekages' residence. She could see Gaaras' errand boy walking towards the entrance with several letters and a box. "Looks like the mail's here."

"Oh great," Sakura chirped. "Hopefully there's a letter from Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura and Temari both dressed again and went back inside. "You know I would've never leaned over the railing like that," Sakura confessed. "I'd be afraid that anyone might see the lack of proper clothing."

Temari giggled. "Everyone knows that I'm Gaaras' sister," she said. "They wouldn't dare to spy on me."

Sakura smiled, but said nothing in return.

"Have I ever told you how hard it is get a date around here?" Temari asked. "Everyone is so afraid to hurt my feelings that they're all too afraid to date me. I usually have to trick people into going on a date with ma. It's annoying, really."

They stopped for moment outside of the Gaara's office. Temari knocked softly and waited for Gaara to say something. "You guys can come in," Gaara said.

Temari and Sakura stepped outside. Gaara was already sorting out the mail. A job that was usually reserved for an assistant, but Gaara liked the simplicity of that particular chore. "How many times have told you guys that you don't need to knock?" Gaara asked. "You guys can just walk in any time you feel like it."

"Force of habit I suppose," Sakura said. She remembered very clearly that Tsunade had once thrown an empty bottle of Sake at her for not knocking. Though, Sakura was pretty sure that Tsunade had been drunk that day, even if Tsunade herself had said that she wasn't. Tsunade had simply stated that she was testing Sakura's ability to dodge an unexpected attack. A complete lie of course, but no one dared to argue with Tsunade while she was drunk.

Sakura took her letters and thanked Gaara. Now, she would retreat to her room and read them. Though one of them she wasn't sure she wanted to read. The handwriting on the envelope was Kakashis', the man that had caused her to want to leave Konoha in the first place. 'To read or not to read?' "Not".

After all Kakashi had murdered her dreams. He had caused her to leave it all behind to want to start anew. Now, she would create new dreams for herself, new hopes. Dreams and hopes that did not revolve around Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke brought another letter of Sakura's to Ichiraku. He'd told Naruto to meet him there so they could read it together. Somehow Kakashi had picked up on this and decided to join his teammates. It had been nearly a month since he'd send his letter of apologies to Sakura and he was yet to receive an answer. A part of him knew that it may be a while before she did reply, if she even went through the trouble of reading his letter. It were going to be a long two years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Almost two years later…_

It was late in the evening when Konoha's gate appeared on the horizon. It was much colder over there then in Suna, which would take some getting used to. Although Sakura had travelled most of the day, she wasn't tired. It was Saturday night and if she wanted to see any of her friends tonight she knew she had to go out. Not that she cared about going out, but it seemed the thing to do. She had changed so much of the course of two years that she hardly even recognised herself. She was taller then before, skinnier too. Her hair was long again reaching to the small of her back. Her curves had filled out and she wasn't pale like she used to be. She was slightly tanned and because she had managed to do so without wearing any clothes it even seemed like her natural skin colour. All in all she had a bit of an exotic look now.

Sakura quickly made her way to her house. Even if she hadn't seen Konoha in two years she knew the way the way to her house. Konoha hadn't changed much. The sky was up and ground was down and there were people. Though, for Sakura, many things were different now. So just to get a bit reacquainted she went to freshen up and then it was party time.

Kakashi sat at the bar with Yamato and several other jounin. As usual they were there to pick themselves a date. Although Kakashi was feeling a little depressed. He had met that woman again, the one that looked like Sakura, and he had fucked her again. The thing was he kept picturing Sakura and the way he had tasted her sweet skin against his mouth. But that was a distant memory now. No matter how many letters he had sent her, she never wrote him a reply.

"Dips," Yamato exclaimed happily.

Kakashi turned to see what Yamato sounded so pleased about. On the dance floor, all alone, was a pink haired woman. Slim, tanned, beautiful. Another Sakura lookalike or so Kakashi thought.

Yamato made his way to the unknown woman and started dancing. It was all very tame at first. Then came the touching. Yamato pulled Sakura closer and Sakura was pretty sure that he hadn't recognised her yet. As long he didn't push things too far, Sakura didn't mind. She had never guessed that Yamato could dance. Then like with all other women he tried to push things farther, too far in Sakura's opinion. His hands had moved too far down south, one hand on her hip the other cupping one of the cheeks that formed her rear. She quickly wiggled herself free. "I need a drink," she said to Yamato. "I'm not nearly drunk enough to let you touch me like that."

At the bar Kakashi and several others whistled and clapped. "Tenzou," Kakashi said. "Let me show you how it's done."

"I don't think that she is one of those other bar-floozies," Yamato said.

"Doesn't matter," Kakashi said. "All it takes is a little charm."

Kakashi waited for the pink haired woman to make her way back unto the dance floor. He watched her at first as she brushed of on most offers. Yes, she was beautiful and that usually meant that they had the bar set high, but no bar was too high for Kakashi.

Carefully, Kakashi made his way to his target. She was dressed pretty revealing. A top that only covered her breasts and some very short, tight shorts and some open high heels. She had left nothing to the imagination. Kakashi licked his lips behind his mask; this was definitely worth a little more work. Like Yamato, Kakashi started dancing along side her, and then he started dancing with her. The woman held something familiar, but Kakashi brushed that off as a coincidence, she did look like Sakura after all. Though he was sure that Sakura wasn't nearly as beautiful as this woman.

Sakura eyed Kakashi with suspicion. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. All he was doing now was dance. Though one thing was very clear, he hadn't recognised her. 'Did I really change that much?'

Kakashi placed his hands on the woman's hips. He liked the feel of her swaying hips against his hands. This was going to be a very rewarding evening. He raised and eyebrow when the woman didn't return any of the touches at first, but she did eventually. First her hands were on his outer thigh, then on his behind giving it a firm grope before moving up and settling on his shoulders.

Sakura hadn't spoken a word. She would play her part well. Her voice would be the only thing that would give her away. It was time for a little payback. As soon as he had made his move on her she would act the same way he had done. No matter how many letters of apologise that he wrote. Back then he had cut her soul, killed her self-esteem. She wouldn't lower her guard like that ever again.

The woman's back was now turned towards Kakashi. She was grinding her rear against his front, successfully heating him up. Kakashi gave a pleasured groaned near her ear and turned the woman around. He grinded against her, giving her a feel of his prominent erection concealed behind two layers of fabric. Then he pressed his masked lips against hers. Gently tapping his tongue against her lips waiting for her to let him in so their tongues could mate. Next thing he knew a hand had connected with his cheek, slapping him hard in the face making him stumble to side from the impact.

"What are you doing," Sakura asked. "Kakashi-sensei?"

**That's it for this chapter. ****Hope you liked it, drop me review. Constructive criticism is welcome so feel free to point out my mistakes as I am sure that I've made a fair few. Later! **


	6. A fantasy

**Hiya!! Here's a small update for you guys. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'll be going on vacation and thought you all deserved an update before I'm leaving. Also added some smut in there. Hope you'll all enjoy the chapter, let me know!! R&R Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A fantasy

Kakashi stared, his mouth open. This was something he hadn't seen coming. In front of him stood a beautiful, enticing young woman. There was one thing that was wrong in this picture. The woman in front of him was Sakura Haruno. Though, somehow he hadn't recognised her. He was still wondering whether or not this was a sick joke. But it seemed that it wasn't as the woman in front of him did the same thing he had done the last time they had seen each other. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while muttering the word "disgusting".

"S-Sakura?!"

Sakura looked back at Kakashi, who still looked confused and surprised. She noticed that he was stunned. In the back of her mind she remembered that Kakashi had never been fooled by a woman before. There was a first for everything. Sakura knew she had grown into a beautiful woman, only a thousand people had told her. "Now we're even," Sakura said and made to leave the bar.

Kakashi stood there, one hand on the cheek Sakura had slapped. He was still pretty dazed, but he knew for sure now. That gorgeous creature that he had grounded against was Sakura, his Sakura, the Sakura that had once been his student. "Unbelievable," Kakashi muttered to himself while returning to his fellow Jounin.

This time Yamato gave Kakashi an applause. "Oh yes Kakashi-sempai," Yamato said happily. "You've definitely shown me how it's not done."

"That was Sakura," Kakashi said, his voice not masking his surprise.

"Sakura," Yamato repeated after Kakashi. "As in Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi nodded.

"Wow," Yamato said. "Who would've guessed?"

Kakashi was left almost completely speechless. His cheek still stung a little from Sakura's slap. The changes she had gone through were incredible. Not a trace of the old Sakura remained, Sakura had left as a girl and returned a woman. A gorgeous woman.

"So you going to try again?" Yamato asked Kakashi. "This puts a dent in your record. No woman turns Kakashi Hatake down."

"I haven't decided yet," Kakashi muttered. "That may be crossing some boundaries that I shouldn't."

"He's going for it," Raidou said.

"Don't hold your breath," Kakashi said. He finished his drink and left the bar. He needed to think. This was quite the little development. 'What to do?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura marched back home, feeling content about being able to trick Kakashi like that. Who would've guessed that she'd be able to accomplish such a feat? The plan had been half-baked at best, yet it turned out perfectly. The ball was now on Kakashi's side of the field, though Sakura doubted that he would take further action. That would just be asking for trouble. Though, Kakashi was like a trouble-magnet, wherever he went, trouble seemed to follow.

Many things could be said about Sakura's childish prank, but Kakashi's reaction back then hadn't been very mature either. Although Sakura knew she wasn't the same person as when she had fled from this village. She could honestly say that her infatuation with Kakashi was over, gone and done with. It had given her the strength to get back at him. Now, she had peace, she'd made clear to him how she felt.

One look out of the window was enough to remind Sakura of the time. "I'll report to Tsunade-shishou in morning," Sakura whispered to herself. "It's not like she'd appreciate getting dragged out of bed in the middle of the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi drained his last cup of sake. It was late and he'd been asked to report to Tsunade early in the morning. At first he had wondered why he had to report to her. When he asked he was told that it wasn't for a mission. Now, he knew, Sakura was back and she'd be placed back on his team. Right now her position was shared by Shizune and Ino. It would take some getting used to, having Sakura back, especially looking the way she did now. Just thinking of their encounter earlier made blood run to an area where he'd rather it stay away from, especially when it concerned Sakura.

"I'm going home," Kakashi said.

"What already?" Yamato asked. "That's not like you."

"The Hokage wants to see me tomorrow morning," Kakashi said.

Raidou snorted. "Like you ever cared about being on time."

"…."

Kakashi walked out of bar after that, not sure what he'd do right now. The memory of her scantily clad body against his was still fresh in his mind. The sting on his cheek reminded him all too well what he had done to cause her to leave. It also told him she didn't want anything from him, at least nothing of _that_ kind. 'What have I done?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kakashi was laying on the couch, he'd drank to much again, his date left half way through the night. 'Shouldn't have drank that last bottle', he thought before falling asleep._

_A little later he felt soft hands on his face, softly peeling at his mask, as if he were made of glass and would break otherwise. A nail grazed his cheek, slightly. The hands belonged to a woman. He reached out grabbing the woman, turning them over and pulling his mask down himself. His lips were on the woman's, her hands on his chest. "Don't be shy," Kakashi muttered against the woman's lips while taking one of her hands into his own and guiding it down to where he wanted to her to touch him. All the way down south to his already erect member. "I've been waiting for you," Kakashi muttered, before kissing the woman again._

_A deep moan tangled in the back of woman's throat. She was writhing underneath him, wanting him to touch her more then just kiss her._

_Kakashi's hand left the woman's hand and went up to fondle the woman's chest. He squeezed her breast gently, while listening to another deep moan. "That's a good girl," he murmured against her neck. He placed open-mouthed kisses there, tasting her sweet skin. It felt so familiar like he'd tasted her before._

_Kakashi released the woman's breast to rid her of her vest and bindings. Much to Kakashi surprise the woman finally returned some of his actions. She pulled his shirt over his head. At first she looked him over, licking her soft lips. Her hand trailed over his naked chest down to the seam of his pants, then disappearing beneath the bothersome cloth. _

_Kakashi groaned when he felt her fingers encircle his engorged member, pumping it, her thumb caressing his tip. He crashed his lips back onto hers, he let his tongue brush over the woman's lower lip, a voiceless plea for entrance._

_The woman opened her mouth, allowing Kakashi's tongue to meet with her own in a passionate dance for dominance. Kakashi's hand left the woman's chest and trailed down, over her stomach to her womanhood. Unlike the woman Kakashi simply relieved the woman of her pants and panties. He traced her entrance with his index finger, feeling her moisture on his digit. "You're already so wet," Kakashi murmured. "Do you want to feel me inside?"_

_The woman nodded shyly while biting her lower lip. _

_Kakashi quickly discarded his pants and boxer to ground. In a flash he was back on top of her and thrust inside, making the woman moan loudly as his member stretched her, encasing him in her liquid heat. The woman placed her legs around Kakashi, causing him to go deeper. Kakashi kept a hard pace, waiting for the woman to reach her peak before coming himself, spurting hotly into her, marking her with his seed. _

_Afterwards he placed a single kiss on the woman's forehead. _

"_That was wonderful," the woman said. "We should do this again Kakashi-sensei."_

_Kakashi looked clearly at the woman he'd just taken. "Sakura?!"_

Kakashi's eyes shot open, sweat ran down the side of his face. He was shocked at what he had just dreamt about. His member still erect from visual stimulation. 'Crap.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the Hokage tower, he'd agreed with Naruto that he'd wait outside for him. They hadn't mentioned Kakashi, because he'd probably be late anyways. To Sasuke's surprised Kakashi was early. "Did Tsunade give you the wrong time again?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Kakashi answered without looking up from his book.

"Are you sick?"

"Just felt like being on time."

"Hn."

Naruto waved at Sasuke upon arrival. It took Naruto a few moments to realise that Kakashi was actually on time for a change.

"Don't ask," Sasuke said.

Sasuke led the way up the stairs and into Tsunade's office. In a chair in front of Tsunade's desk sat a woman. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke," Sakura said happily. "It's so good to see you. And you Naruto, what are they feeding you?"

"Ramen," Naruto answered.

Sakura smiled, some things would never change.

Sasuke swallowed hard when he saw Sakura. Not in his wildest dreams had he pictured her like this. Enticing was the only word that could describe her now. 'If I'd known,' Sasuke thought. 'I would've never let you go.'

Sakura noticed the look on Sasuke's face. "Something wrong?"

"Hn?"

Kakashi said nothing, his voice would betray him. Right now, only common sense prevented him from clearing Tsunade's desk and fucking Sakura's brains out. The heat she manage to stir within him was tempting, but Kakashi had enough self-control not to act upon it. She was off-limits, no matter how much his body now screamed for her. He'd yelled at her in the past for laying underneath him. Now, he wanted her lay underneath him, writhing and moaning for him. It would remain a fantasy.

**I know, I know. It's short, but I've been busy as you can imagine. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter****, let me know. I'm not a very good lemon writer so let me know okay. It could be a while till the next update, with me going on vacation and then there's the holidays. I'll try to update frequently. Till next time!! Don't forget to review.....**


	7. Playing games

**Hey, sorry for the delay. I have been in a writing mode, but I wanted to make this chapter good, because of all the nice reviews I got! Thank you all. Uhm well I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R.**

Chapter 7: Playing games

Tsunade smiled at the men who just entered her office. It was like no time had passed. They all seemed happy to see each other. "I called you all in to get reacquainted with each other," Tsunade said. "That is my order. Dismissed."

Team seven was reunited once again and that called for a celebration. Naturally that meant Naruto dragging them all to Ichiraku for some Ramen. Not that anyone was complaining. Sasuke was too busy to ogle Sakura, as was Kakashi. And Naruto? Naruto was being Naruto.

"So now if I'm hurt," Naruto said happily. "You can heal me and feed me if I can't do it myself."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked. "Weren't Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei _doing it_ properly?"

Kakashi nearly choked on his own saliva. The way she had put extra emphasis on the words doing it was just a little too much. What exactly had she been implying? That was not something she would've dared saying in the past. Not to mention that back then she'd never discuss anything sexual in public. Kakashi was doubtful if she had ever discussed anything remotely sexual with anyone. No, she was definitely no longer the prudish little girl she had been when she had left.

"I have better things to do then to feed Naruto Ramen," Sasuke said in a bored voice.

Naruto snorted. "Like what?"

"The restoration of my clan."

Naruto started laughing loudly. "Don't you need a girl to make babies?"

"I'm working on it," Sasuke said in a dangerous tone, before turning to Sakura. "Now that we're on the topic…. Wanna go on a date with me?"

"Hey!!" Naruto yelled. "How come you get to ask her out, while I'm not allowed?"

"Because me and Sakura already dated before," Sasuke answered.

"Yeah so you had your chance," Naruto bit back. "So now it's my turn."

"I'm not a piece of meat," Sakura interrupted. "And I'm not going out with either of you."

Kakashi's gaze lit up. He hadn't expected her to turn down Sasuke. The man was the most eligible bachelor in his age group, and he had just been turned down. That was something he hadn't seen coming.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "Whatever," Sasuke said. "But if you change your mind. You know where to find me."

"Don't hold your breath," Sakura muttered. "I've taken myself of off the dating market for now. You know to focus on my career and stuff like that."

Kakashi looked up again. That was not a response he had expected. Seemed that going to Suna had done more then just change her appearance. She had finally learned to say what was on her mind. Though deep down inside he knew it was a flat out lie. Sakura had never really cared about elevating herself. She just wanted what every woman wanted and that was to be happy.

Sasuke kept smirking. "Not to worry," Sasuke said. "We're still young. I can wait."

Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded. "Oh look Ichiraku," Sakura said happily. "Your treat Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged, he wouldn't argue right now. He just had to get her alone to ask her something. A question that had been eating away at him for some time now. He wanted to know why she never answered any of his letters, while Sasuke and Naruto got a letter every month. Just a small note saying if she could forgive him or not would've been enough. But a small voice in the back of his mind told him that were he in her shoes he'd probably done the same.

Everyone sat down, though Kakashi made sure he had a seat next to Sakura. Unfortunately now, he was sandwiched between Naruto and Sakura. Not the ideal moment to bring unanswered letters up.

As always Naruto ate tons of Ramen to the point where he got sick from eating ramen. "I'll take this loser home," Sasuke said while hoisting Naruto unto his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Sakura waved and finished her own bowl of ramen.

"Sakura," Kakashi said while turning to face her.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why did you never answer any of my letters?"

Sakura swallowed her food calmly before answering. "Because I didn't bother to read them."

"I was trying to apologise," Kakashi snapped.

"So apologise," Sakura said. "I'm sitting right next to you."

Kakashi blinked a couple of times before responding in an uncertain tone. "I'm sorry."

"So we're good then," Sakura said while getting up from her seat. "Your treat right?"

Many things could be said about Sakura, but she was much more of a cold frog then she used to be. Back then she would've wanted to talk about it, but now she simply brushed it off. Whatever changes she had undergone, Kakashi could say that this one wasn't a good change.

Sakura stopped with her back turned to Kakashi. "I'm sorry too," she said softly. "Leaving like that and playing that prank on you wasn't very nice."

Kakashi watched her walk away from him. The underlying tone of her voice betrayed her feelings. She was sorry, that much Kakashi could tell, but not for leaving. For something else.

"Sakura," Kakashi called after her. "Why don't you join me for drinks later this night. Then you can tell me about Suna."

"Sure. Why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura closed her apartment door behind her and leaned against it, cursing herself. Why had she agreed to out and have a drink with Kakashi? Sure she wasn't as angry as she had been when she first left for Suna, but having a drink with him seemed like a bad idea. Sakura gaze travelled to a notepad and her ashtray. It would have to wait till later, she needed to get ready.

Considering that this was just going to be some casual drinking, Sakura didn't feel like getting all dressed up. A simple black tank top, jeans and black sneakers. It occurred to Sakura that Kakashi didn't say what time they were going. Not that it mattered, he'd be late anyways. Even if she was ready, she was sure it would be at least nine o'clock before Kakashi would show up. She'd use this extra time to do some reading on her medical scrolls.

Sakura was wrong. Kakashi was knocking on her door, an hour earlier then anticipated. As always the man was dressed in jounin attire, mask in place, his lone eye droopy. She stared at him stupidly for a moment. "You're early," Sakura noted softly.

"Am I," Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head. "My fellow jounin started partying over an hour ago."

"So you're late," Sakura said sounding a little unsure.

"Well an old lady needed me to rescue her cat from a tree and I couldn't reach it without harming the tree. And you know me I adore trees."

"Wow," Sakura said. "Your excuses get lamer every year."

Kakashi chuckled lightly and stepped back. "Well let's go."

Sakura felt a little jittery all of a sudden. Sure her infatuation with Kakashi had gone with the seasons, but still she could feel her heart hammer hard in her chest. 'It's just a few drinks,' she thought. 'Get a grip.'

In all the years that Kakashi went drinking with his fellow jounin, he never switched bars. Not even when having a night out with a girl. Kakashi's bar was popular amongst older jounin, more of his own age. Younger ninja, like Sakura wouldn't really go to this bar unless theirs was closed.

Kakashi led Sakura to his usual bar.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura said mockingly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not," he said. "Besides you were here yesterday."

Sakura sighed audibly, but she followed Kakashi inside regardless.

Inside, several curious eyes were aimed towards Kakashi and Sakura. Mainly those of Genma, Raidou and Yamato. "I knew it," Genma said pleasantly.

"I still need to see if Sakura will let herself be wooed by Kakashi-senpai," Yamato said. "She doesn't seem to be like other girls her age."

"Meaning what?" Raidou asked.

"Meaning if he wants to get into her pants he may actually have to work for it," Genma explained.

Kakashi sat at the bar, far away from his jounin friends, joined by Sakura. "

"What'll it be sweetheart?" the bartender asked Sakura, completely ignoring Kakashi.

"Sake," Sakura said. "And…" she turned to Kakashi.

"The usual," Kakashi said to the bartender.

The bartender stared at Kakashi then looked at Sakura for a moment then back to Kakashi. "Taking your daughter out for drinks?"

"Yes," Sakura said, before Kakashi say anything. "Me and daddy are going to have drinks together."

Kakashi choked upon hearing those words. 'I'm not that old am I?'

The bartender served their drinks, but Kakashi wasn't drinking from his glass. "Me and daddy?" he asked Sakura mockingly.

"Well I would've said pops, but that makes you sound old," Sakura said while draining her first cup of Sake in one gulp. "That hit the spot."

"Calling me daddy doesn't?"

Sakura looked at him. "You're right," she said, pouring herself another cup of Sake and draining it. She spoke again as she got up. "You don't look like the fatherly type."

Kakashi watched her sway her hips as she walked towards the dance floor. It was hypnotising him and he followed her. This bar was usually reserved for jounin that were a little older, but Sakura didn't seem to mind as she started to dance to rhythm of the music. Swaying her hips, accentuating her curvy body as she ran her hands up and down her sides, switching to her front. She touched her outer thighs, moving towards her inner thighs and up.

Kakashi watched as her hands caressed her toned, yet silky stomach moving further up, her head tipped back and her eyes closed. Her hands finally stopped their maddening show when she came to the underside of her breasts. Kakashi wet his lips in anticipation.

Sakura's head straightened and she looked straight at Kakashi. She smiled and turned her back to him. Her dancing went on. She bend over a little, her back still towards Kakashi while she stroked the cheeks of her firm behind.

On the other side of the bar, Yamato was watching and shaking his head. "That's just cruel," he said. "She knows Kakashi-senpai won't lay a hand on her."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Raidou said. "If I got a personal performance like that I'd definitely touch."

Raidou wasn't wrong. Watching her dance like that stirred a heat that felt most pleasant and Kakashi couldn't control himself. If she wanted to play games like these then he gladly played along. Her back was still turned towards him when he got to her. His hands where on hers in a flash. He wasn't exactly touching her. It was more like he guided her hands to the spots he wanted her to touch.

He made her hands follow the same path they'd traced earlier. Her heart was beating fast and Kakashi could feel her pulse even in her hands. It was obvious that when she wasn't doing the seducing, that she got nervous.

She could feel his breath on her ear. His hands were warmer then hers and it made her heart race. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Daddy remember," Kakashi murmured against her ear.

Even though the heat pooling in her lower abdomen felt wonderfully exciting, Sakura felt a little unsure about this. This was wrong, but it felt deliciously right. His right hand left hers as he trailed up to her neck, to her right cheek. She felt him push again her jaw to make her turn her head to look at him. Next thing his masked lips were on hers.

Sakura remained motionless, shocked by his straightforwardness.

Kakashi released her after a few moments. She was flustered, but she didn't say anything. It took her a few moments to regain her wits. "Hmm you taste like cotton," she said.

Kakashi merely smirked. "That's with the mask on," he said seductively against her ear. "But are you sure you want to play this game Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura surpressed a shiver the threatened to roll over her spine. "Who's playing?"

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, if not feel free to yell at me. Just keep the language clean. Later!!**


	8. Getting physical

**Longest chapter yet. R&R Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 8: Getting physical

Sakura had left the bar after that little scene, unsure what it had meant. Unsure what Kakashi had meant. Her infatuation had passed over time. Having had several boyfriends over at Suna had proven this much. She missed the last one she had. He'd broken up with her because she wasn't going to stay in Suna, because she was going back home to where she belonged. Being a ninja himself, Sakura had assumed that he would understand, but she was wrong. The man felt nothing for a long distance relationship. 'Sakon'.

The streets of Konoha were quiet. Most people were either asleep or cooped up in a bar. The saddening light of the night did nothing to soothe Sakura thoughts. She was loved, and wanted, but she wasn't looking to be loved in a romantic sense. She wanted to be left alone for a while, not to have a commitment to anyone. Starting dating now would only make things worse. Letting Kakashi kiss her had make things worse.

_The b__eat of the music was deafening. Temari and I were dancing, next to each other, then with each other. I liked it this way. Only someone who was truly interested in me would dare to approach. I swung my hips to the music, my hands trailing over every curve I had, till I felt someone's hands over mine. They were broad hands, much bigger then mine, his breath hot on my neck. He guided my hands over my smooth stomach, between my breasts and onto my neck. "You're gorgeous," the man behind me said._

_I turned around to look at the person standing behind me. He was tall, the muscles in his arms clearly defined, a strong jaw and a beautiful smile. His hair was long, brown and it hung loosely. I never knew that I liked that kind of thing on a man, but it looked so good on him. His light brown eyes seemed as deep as the ocean itself. I fell, I fell hard that night. Before I could even make things out, he kissed me, softly on the lips. I melted away. The man that had kissed me was a Suna jonin by the name of Sakon Seita._

_After that things went fast. I was madly, passionately in love and I wanted to give him all of me. But before I did so, I had to make sure. I wanted to know how he felt about me heading back to Konoha when my mission was complete. He didn't answer the way I had hoped. Still I asked him one favour. I loved him and as a ninja, as a jonin I could be asked to take on certain missions. Afraid that I may loose "it" to a complete stranger I asked him to do it. Somewhat of a breakup gift, I guess. I was surprised that he turned me down, but his reason filled me up with warmth. Sakon told me that night that I should save it for someone who wouldn't make it a one-night stand. I was happy he said that. At least now I know for sure that he truly loved me, even if he wasn't willing to try and make it work. _

_Now I am back in Konoha and Kakashi's actions of this night made me remember Sakon so strongly. They are the same height, same posture and even their voices sound a little alike. I let him kiss me, because he reminded me of Sakon, or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Sakon reminded me of Kakashi…_

Even if the evening hadn't exactly gone as Sakura had originally thought, she was happy that things had cooled down between her and Kakashi. Though, dancing like that had made her hot. Definitely not something to repeat. With nothing else on her mind, but going to bed, Sakura walked home, alone.

Upon arriving to her apartment, Sakura saw someone sitting in front of her door. When she got closer she could tell that the person sitting in front of her door was Sasuke. 'Was he waiting for me?'

"Sasuke," Sakura said softly. "What are you doing here this late?"

Sasuke looked up. "I was wondering," he said. "When I told you to go to Suna. When you left… I waited…"

"I don't understand," Sakura said.

Sasuke stood up and walked closer to Sakura. His hand started to caress her upper arm like it had done a million times before. "I waited for you to return to me," he said, his voice barely louder then a whisper.

"Sasuke," Sakura said softly. "I'm flattered…"

"But?" Sasuke asked.

"I went to Suna to get away from here," Sakura explained. "I wanted to get over _that person_. I've gotten over _that person_, but I also got over you. I don't love you like I should."

"I disagree," Sasuke said, moving closer, hoping to make her remember.

Sakura took a step back, not wanting him close. Not wanting to give him false hope. "Sasuke you are my friend," Sakura said, her voice more determined. "For the longest of time I wanted nothing more then to be Misses Uchiha. I wanted you to love me as a woman, as a lover. But when I finally had you. When you had returned to the village and proclaimed your love for me… I-I don't know. I was happy, but something was different. Like I was forcing myself to be with you out of fear that you would leave again. We are friends and teammates, and while in Suna I finally realized that _that_ is enough."

"We could try again," Sasuke pressed on. "I came back for you. I returned to this village because I wanted to be with you."

"Sasuke you're a great guy and you'll find someone new," Sakura said. "But that someone isn't me. I'm in love with someone else…"

"Suna?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "He lives in Suna."

"So I waited for nothing?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little bitter.

"Waited," Sakura repeated after him. "You mean to tell me that in the two years that I was absent you didn't have one girlfriend?"

"Plenty," Sasuke said. "But none were like you. Most of them were too clingy. Others spend the entire day talking about their hair. Like I actually give a shit about what brand of shampoo a girl uses."

Sakura chuckled. "That does sound horrible."

"Exactly," Sasuke said. "After we started dating you didn't do anything like that."

"I used to," Sakura said. "When I was twelve."

Sasuke smiled. "I remember."

They stood there smiling at each other for a while, till the cold made Sakura shiver.

"Maybe we should go inside," Sakura said. "It's getting cold."

After that they talked for hours. It was like no time had passed. Sasuke was still Sasuke. He was her friend and he listened to her talk about her time in Suna. He would nod and smile and clench his fist when Sakura mentioned Sakon. "I would never," Sasuke said.

"Really," Sakura said. "You wouldn't be afraid of a handsome Uchiha heir sweeping me off my feet while you were a hundred miles away from me?"

Sasuke smiled. "I guess I'm just lucky that in this fairytale I am the handsome Uchiha heir."

"Who said that you were handsome?" Sakura asked.

"I recall you saying that on several occasions," Sasuke said. "Unless you were lying."

"I didn't want to bruise your male ego," Sakura said while chuckling.

While talking Sasuke had slowly inched towards Sakura. They were laughing, sipping tea together and it felt familiar. Comfortably familiar. When Sasuke's had brushed over Sakura's cheek she closed her eyes. Yes, the young man was the perfect boyfriend. "Sasuke we need to stop this," Sakura said grabbing his wrist and halting his movements.

"Something the matter?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I can't do this."

"You seemed fine a minute ago," Sasuke said. "What's the matter?"

"This," Sakura said. "This is wrong. Yes I'm comfortable around you, but it's the same comfort I feel around Naruto. It's not love. It's friendship and I told you already that that is what I need from you. I need you to be my friend and understand that I can't make myself love you like that."

"Easy," Sasuke said. "If that's how you feel then that's fine. I was just thinking… I felt something just now, when I was close to you. It felt familiar and also comfortable. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Thanks Sasuke…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning had come far to quickly. Sakura and Sasuke had spend most of the night talking. It had been well past midnight before he left and now an annoying bird was pecking at her bedroom window. There was no doubt about it that this bird had been send by Tsunade. "What happened to getting settled back in?" Sakura wondered out loud.

Reluctant to leave her bed, Sakura reached for the handle on her window to open it. The bird immediately flew inside and held out its leg. With a sigh, Sakura took the note from the bird and read it.

_Sakura,_

_Come to my office, I have new orders for you._

_Tsunade_

"Great," Sakura muttered and hoisted herself out of bed.

Somewhat later she stood in front of Tsunade awaiting her orders.

"I heard you took the jounin exam in Suna a few weeks before coming back," Tsunade said. "I am yet to receive the result of that exam." Tsunade looked up expectantly. "But you have…. How did you do?"

"Passed," Sakura said with a smile.

Tsunade nodded. "I expected nothing less of you," she said proudly. "But since the results aren't official yet I can't give you jounin status just yet. So in the meantime you can work at the hospital. I need an extra hand doing the annual physical check ups."

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said. "I don't know…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "It's either this or I'll make look after Lee while he recovers from his latest injuries."

Sakura walked up to the desk and took the stack of medical files from Tsunade. "Why can't Shizune help out?"

Someone knocked on the door and stepped inside. Her eyes giving away how she felt.

"Ino you're late," Tsunade said while handing Ino another stack.

"I don't see why Shizune can't do this," Ino muttered.

Tsunade sighed. "I told you already," Tsunade said. "She is sick."

"You mean that cold sore she has?" Ino asked.

Tsunade nodded. "I don't want her infecting patients with herpes."

Ino sighed and looked over the files she had gotten. "Uh… I think you gave me the wrong files," Ino said. "These are from Chouji, Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei."

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Is that a problem?" She asked. "You are a professional, act like it."

Just to be on the safe side, Sakura looked over the files she had been given. As expected, it contained the files of Naruto and Sasuke. She was sure Kakashi's and probably Sai's were in there too. "Wanna trade?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino gave Sakura's files a quick look and shook her head. "You've got Genma," she said.

"And?" Sakura asked. "He's dating Shizune, I'm sure he won't hit on you."

"He may have kissed her," Ino said. "I don't want to catch herpes."

Sakura smiled. "Honestly," she said. "I don't intent to kiss the man. Do you?"

Ino giggled. "Not in my lifetime," she said. "Still I'm not trading, you have Naruto in your stack. It'll be too cruel to deprive you of the opportunity to ogle your teammates."

Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

"Meaning you've ogled yours before," Sakura said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Duh," Ino said. "Who wouldn't?"

"I," Sakura answered.

"Never mind," Ino said.

"Now you are both late," Tsunade said. "Hop to it."

It was just like old times with Ino. She was still Konoha's number one flirt. And she seemed pleased with the changes Sakura had undergone.

"What examination room are you in?" Ino asked.

"24B," Sakura answered.

"Great," Ino said. "Then you're just opposite of mine."

"Lucky me," Sakura said. "That means you can peak while I try to get Kakashi to take of his mask."

Ino shook her head. "I did the physical on him last year and he refused to take it off," she said. "He said that I just had to believe that his throat was fine."

"And you went with that?"

"No of course not," Ino said. "But in the end he blindfolded me and looked at it himself using a mirror."

Sakura laughed. "That means I'll have to rid the examination room of all mirrors then."

"Well I do hope someone finally finds out what's underneath that mask," Ino said. "He must look horrible if he refuses to take it off."

"Oh maybe he looks like a dragon," Sakura said while chuckling.

"I hope not," Ino said. "At least his tool was fine."

Sakura shook her head. "I will try to stay as far away from that as I possibly can while doing a physical," she said. "Having gotten all hot and pretty that may lead to unexpected, very embarrassing results."

Ino laughed loudly when they got to their designated examination rooms. "See ya later forehead."

"Later Pig," Sakura said while stepping into the examination room. "Sorry I'm late."

Sakura looked up at the person waiting for her. "Kurenai-sensei."

"Hi Sakura," she said timidly.

Sakura's gaze travelled over Kurenai, stopping at the swell of her stomach. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kurenai said smiling brightly. "Uh… I'm not really here for a physical. It's more a small check up."

Sakura placed the stack of files on the counter and looked for Kurenai's. "Any nausea?"

Kurenai shook her head. "I'm past that point."

"Stomach aches?"

"No."

"Dizziness?"

"No."

Sakura only checked Kurenai's blood pressure and weighed her. The woman was healthy. "Are you eating properly?" Sakura asked. "Many women seem to think they need to eat twice as much since they're eating for two. Which is wrong by the way."

"No I'm eating normally," Kurenai said. "Though I am taking some extra vitamins that Lady Hokage gave me."

"Good," Sakura said. "Well you seem fine. Any complaints, or questions?"

Kurenai smiled. "No I'm fine."

The day progressed slowly. Genma had been a gentlemen, huge shock, but he seemed serious about Shizune. Though at the end he couldn't resist. "Want a kiss?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I wish you'd pull you lip over your head and swallow it."

"Does that mean no?"

"Out," Sakura said while pointing towards the door.

Sakura waited out in the hallway for the next patient to get on her nerves. Seemed only the kunoichi had no problem with being examined by her. Even Ino had had her fair share of troubles. "And the worse is yet to come," Sakura said.

Ino nodded. "Our teammates."

Sakura nodded. "I'm pretty sure that Naruto and Sasuke won't be any trouble," Sakura said softly.

"Well I'm sure Chouji won't mind," Ino said. "It's the other two."

Sakura nodded. "Oh well at least I have some patients that I don't know," she said. "That definitely makes it less awkward."

"Say isn't that uniform a little tight for you?" Ino asked.

"It's sexy," Sakura said. "Isn't that what you've been trying to teach me for years now. So just this once I decided to listen to you. Aren't you proud?"

"So very proud," Ino said hugging herself. "Damn, I wish I thought of that. I've been trying to get a decent reaction out of Shikamaru for years now…"

"Oh well this year is another shot for you," Sakura said. "Go for it!"

"Do you think Tsunade did this on purpose?" Ino asked. "Last year she made this bet with Jiraiya. I don't really know the details, but the idea was that I'd leave the examination room screaming."

"Did you?" Sakura asked.

"I almost did," Ino said. "Can you imagine giving Jiraiya a physical?"

"Thank god I can't," Sakura said. "I'd probably sedate him and tie him to the table."

"Didn't have anything to sedate him with," Ino said sounding disappointed. "I swear the man is worse then Genma used to be."

Sakura nodded. "Who's next on your list?"

"Chouji," Ino said. "You?"

"A man named Tenzou," Sakura said. "Never heard of him."

"Well you were away for a while," Ino said. "Maybe he's hot."

"I doubt it," Sakura muttered.

"If he is you should totally jump him," Ino said. "I doubt any single man would say no."

"I'm saying it for them," Sakura said.

"Spoilsport," Ino muttered. "Come on you have been dry at least two years."

"Yeah Suna seriously lacks in water."

"Not what I meant," Ino said while looking down the hall. A sigh escaped her lips. "We work too hard. We're ahead of schedule and now we're waiting."

Sakura nodded while walking back into the examination room. She picked up the phone and called downstairs. "Nitta," she said. "Send up the next patient."

"I already have," she answered. "They should be nearly there."

Sakura put the phone down and walked back to the door. "Looks like they should be here any minute now," she said.

"Oh joy," Ino said. "Is it too late to trade?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "Genma already had his physical so the worse is over."

Ino looked down the hall. Coming around the corner was Chouji, eating a bag of chips. A long sigh passed her lips; it was going to be a long day. Ino just stared off into the distance while Chouji came nearer. It was then that Ino noticed the man walking behind Chouji. "Hey Sakura isn't that?"

Sakura leaned out of the doorframe to look down the hall. "That's captain Yamato," she said while her lips formed a smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Ino hissed.

"It's a long story," Sakura said. "Which I won't share with you since we are supposed to be working."

"You are such a party-pooper," Ino whined. "Is the story any good?"

"Depends on what genre you like," Sakura said softly.

Yamato and Chouji drew near. "Hey Ino, hey Sakura," Chouji said. "I didn't know you were back."

"I've only been back since a few days," Sakura said. "It's good to see you. Are you on a diet?"

Chouji nodded. "Ino said I was too chubby for my own good…"

"Exactly," Ino interrupted. "And now you're eating chips! Do you have any idea how much fat and calories are in those?"

"But they're diet… See," Chouji said letting Ino inspect the bag.

Thinking about it, giving Yamato his physical may not be entirely what Sakura had in mind. "Is it too late to trade?" Sakura asked Ino.

She started laughing. "Way too late!"

Yamato stopped a few feet away from Sakura. For some reason his throat had gone dry. He was sure that Sakura was going to clobber him for his behaviour at the bar several days ago. "Sakura," Yamato said. "Uh listen…"

"Yes?"

Ino pushed Chouji inside the examination room, but remained standing by the open door to catch this conversation.

"Can I talk to you without having Ino listen in?"

"No," Sakura said. "Unless it is related to the physical examination for which you are late."

Time had not only made Sakura beautiful, it had also made her cruel. "Besides," Sakura said. "If we discuss whatever it is you want to discuss in private, then Ino will stalk me for days to pry it out of me. So spill it."

"I'm sorry for my behaviour the other night," Yamato said feeling very small under Sakura's emerald gaze.

"Oh… Okay," Sakura said and stepped aside so Yamato could step inside first.

"What incident?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her hips back and forth. "At the jounin bar," she added.

"Dancing or…?"

"Dancing," Sakura whispered.

"You should jump him," Ino said and closed the door.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. Yamato hadn't finished changing into the hospital gown that lay ready and Sakura quickly turned around the moment she noticed. "There's a screen over there," she said. "Could you please change behind that?"

"Sorry," Came Yamato's reply.

'Interesting day,' Sakura thought while picking up Yamato's file. "It says here your name is Tenzou," Sakura said. "So how come I know you as Yamato?"

"I was ordered not to tell you my name."

"Oh," Sakura said. "So even after the mission you just stuck with it?"

"Uh yeah," Yamato said. "Even had to ask Kakashi-senpai not to call me Tenzou."

Yamato shook his head behind the screen. Why was he even telling her all of that? "I saw you dancing with Kakashi-senpai last night," he said. "Are you two…?"

"No," Sakura interrupted. "That would be wholly inappropriate."

"And this isn't?" Yayamto asked walking to the examination table wearing the gown.

"It is," Sakura said. "But in this case I'm just following orders."

"And making fun of me," Yamato added.

Sakura smiled. "Yes well," she said. "I was treated like a common bar floozy on my first day back. Imagine how I feel."

They talked like that while Sakura did the examination. This one was by far more awkward then the one she gave Genma. So when the time came to look at his tool Sakura stopped. "Hang on a minute," she said while leaving the room.

She walked across the hall to Ino's examination room and knocked softly on the door. "Pig are you two decent?"

"I am always decent," Ino called back.

Sakura entered and Chouji was behind the screen. "This is weird," Sakura whispered.

Ino nodded in agreement. "It always is," she said. "I mean letting us do our teammates?"

"Gosh you make it sound so dirty," Sakura said. "So how do you…?"

"Pretend it's a hotty I'm either seeing or chasing after," Ino said.

"Thanks," Sakura said and went back to her own patient.

'Pretend he's a hotty I'm seeing. I suppose I could pretend he's Sakon. I've seen his ding dong before. Man, I am so going to kill Tsunade. What the hell was she thinking letting me examine my own teammates?'

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm may have to touch you a little," she muttered. "Speak a word to anyone about this and you die horribly."

Yamato nodded and decided to look at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Thought it wasn't easy focusing on the ceiling. 'Gosh she's beautiful.'

"Stop thinking perverted thought," Sakura said almost angrily.

"I'm sorry," Yamato said. "But when a beautiful woman touches me there…"

"Save it," Sakura said. "We're done." 'I'm going to die today'.

While Yamato got dressed Sakura scribbled some stuff down. "You're healthy," Sakura informed him. "At least physically."

Yamato emerged from behind the screen fully dressed again. "I wasn't lying," he said. "You have gotten beautiful."

After hearing those words, Sakura watched Yamato leave, her face burning with a fresh blush. Of course, right on cue, Ino came in. "And did you jump him?"

"No," Sakura said.

"Then why is your face red?" Ino asked. "Were you playing with it?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"A compliment," Sakura muttered.

"You blush like that from a mere compliment?" Ino asked in shock. "Forehead! You are so lame!!!"

Sakura nodded. "Four more patients," she said. "All four of them teammates….I'm going to die of embarrassment today."

Ino nodded in agreement. "Especially since you almost fainted from just a little compliment."

"It's too late to trade," Sakura said while looking straight at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," he called enthusiastically.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura responded and smiled. "Come on in."

"Who's next for you?" Sakura asked Ino.

"No clue," Ino said. "The last couple of files weren't in the right order so I'll have to wait and see. Two female and two male."

"Have fun Ino," Sakura said seductively while going into the examination room.

As expected Naruto, Sasuke and Sai was awkward, but they didn't do anything to worsen it. Except maybe Sai who kept a fake smile in place through the entire examination. That was just creeping Sakura out a little. At least none of them made any remarks, or thought perverted things, at least Sakura hoped. Time had changed her appearance a lot, but underneath she still was herself, maybe a bit more confident, but still the same Sakura Haruno that left two years ago. Most of her friends were still the same. They just matured a little. And just like old times, some people would never show up in time.

"Will you wait with me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Ino said. "This is a show I don't want to miss."

"Show?"

"I heard from Asuma-sensei that you and Kakashi-_sensei_ heated up the dance floor last night," Ino said teasingly. "That is the show I'm talking about."

"There will not be a repeat," Sakura said. "I was just a little caught up in my thoughts."

"What thoughts?"

"In Suna," Sakura said. "I had this boyfriend, Sakon. I met him while going out with Temari. What happened last night was almost a repeat of how I met Sakon."

"So romantic," Ino said. "So does that mean you'll be seducing Kakashi-sensei?"

"No," Sakura answered dryly. "That was one-time only."

"Too bad," Ino said. "I hear he's supposed to be a real stud in bed."

"Not important Pig," Sakura chanted.

"I also hear he's devilishly handsome."

"So are Sasuke, Sai and Yamato," Sakura countered.

"And you didn't jump any of them?" Ino asked. "You are sad… or gay."

"Probably both," Sakura said softly.

Ino blinked a couple of times. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset over that," Sakura said. "Sasuke said he wanted me back, but I don't want him back. Quite honestly… I didn't think coming back home was going to be like this. I didn't think that leaving Suna would be so hard."

"Were you still seeing someone when you returned?" Ino asked softly.

Sakura nodded. "Sakon," she said. "The one I just mentioned… Is it sad to want to go back for him? I mean, he said he loved me, but he didn't believe in long-distance relationships."

"Sakura this is going to sound weird coming from me," Ino said. "But you are gorgeous. And I think your ex was simply scared that someone else from Konoha would come along and you'd fall in love with someone else while he was far away. Now he's given you no reason to feel guilty. You're free. And no, it's not sad that you want to see that guy. It's what being in love means."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said softly while hugging her long-time friend and rival.

"Am I getting a similar greeting?"

Sakura looked up at the voice, that came from the end of the hallway. "You are late!"

"Well I got lost," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't come to the hospital very often, at least not of my own free will. So, I didn't know the way…"

"Whatever," Sakura interrupted. "I can honestly say that I believe you this time."

Across the hospital, on a rooftop lay Jiraiya, binoculars in his hand and absolutely loving himself for this idea. Spying on people wasn't very nice and spying on something as private as a physical examination was just plain wrong, but it was worth it. This was excellent material for his latest book. A book that would make every fantasy a man had come true on page. Of course to write a good story, he needed to have some visual stimulation, ideas. He needed to do research as he called it. And what research would be better then to spy on Sakura in her newly found sexiness? Not to mention that Jiraiya had caught wind of last nights' event. Apparently acts were carried out too far. Just perfect.

Sakura was the first to step into the examination room. "You can change behind the screen," she said while walking up to the counter where Kakashi's file lay.

Kakashi followed her, stopping only inches behind her. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to get me naked."

"If I wanted that," Sakura said, holding vainly unto what little restrain she had at the end of a long and embarrassing day. "I'd set your clothes on fire."

Kakashi sniffed her hair, almost audibly. "Hot."

"Please just get changed," Sakura said. "I'm not in the mood to play games right now."

"Playing is for children," Kakashi whispered, moving closer and pinning her against the counter with his front against her back. "And you are not a child."

"I'm not legal either," Sakura snapped.

"I know why you left for Suna," Kakashi muttered through his mask against her skin. He could feel her tense up immediately. "I'm sorry… Let me make it up to you."

"No," Sakura whimpered when she felt his mask mouth on her skin. "It's fine… We're cool."

Kakashi hands were running up and down her sides, one stopped and rested around her waist. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Even now, that she was older, she was still uncomfortable with having her personal space invaded. She always needed a little time to get used to a person. "This is inappropriate," Sakura said softly.

"Delicious," Kakashi muttered while taking a step back. "Is the correct term."

Sakura scribbled down something in his file. "Here," she said and left the room.

Kakashi looked down at what Sakura had just given him. A declaration that he was healthy. 'Chased her away again, did I.'

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not too sure about this, so opinions are appreciated.**


	9. Confusion

**Thank You all for your encouraging reviews. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. I have a good idea of where I want this story to go so I will be working towards that. R&R please. Happy reading!!!**

Chapter 9: Confusion

Sakura quickly left the hospital, not bothering to wait for Ino, who was now following her. What had just happened in the examination room was inappropriate and it left her even more confused then she had already been. It was like she reliving everything she had already done before. When she had given Sakon a physical for the first time, they had ended up laying on the examination table together, kissing. He too had pinned her against the counter and whispered to her. The memory, the feelings welled up the moment Kakashi did the exact same. Except that she had known it was Kakashi standing behind her, not Sakon.

"Forehead wait up," Ino called falling behind. "What's wrong?"

Sakura didn't stop till she reached her apartment. Ino reached her before Sakura had the chance to open her door and disappear behind it.

"What's the matter Forehead?" Ino asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sakura took a deep breath. "How can two people who've never even met be so much alike?"

Ino blinked a couple of times in confusion. "What happened?"

"Just another déjà vu, Sakura said sounding weary.

"You'll have to be a little more specific," Ino said. "Did something happen in that examination room?"

Sakura nodded, finally turning towards Ino. "In Suna Gaara asked me to assist in giving several jonin their physical. Over there files are sorted by name and rank. While over here it's random. I was waiting for the next patient to show up. He was late so I started organising the files, putting them back in the order in which I had received them. When I finally noticed someone's presence, he was right behind me."

Ino frowned her brow, knowing where this was going.

Sakura chewed on a her a little before continuing. "We had just started seeing each other and he had meant for it to be a surprise. I was startled when I first felt his lips on my shoulder, but I instantly knew who it was." Sakura smiled at the memory. "I ended up laying next to him on the examination table. We had just talked, it was really… Sweet… Just now Kakashi nearly did the exact same thing…"

Ino's eyes widened. "He cornered you?"

Sakura nodded. "I didn't know what to do," she said. "My voice sounded so weak to my own ears. I wasn't even able to convince myself to step away."

"What happened?"

"I signed him off as healthy and got the hell out of there," Sakura said softly. "I don't know what to do. I feel like a child who can't decide, I'm confused."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed as he left the hospital. He wasn't in love with Sakura, he knew that much. It was just… She had put a dent in his record. No woman had ever turned him down. He was usually the one who was hard to get. Sakura was different, she actually kept turning him down. He knew that he had made her leave, though the reason seemed stupid to him back then. Now he knew that there was more to it. Under normal circumstances she would've yelled at him, but she hadn't. She was unusually timid. "Now what could that mean?" Kakashi wondered out loud.

"That you're about to be defeated," Gai said. "I have a clean bill of health and I challenge you."

Kakashi sighed. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Right now you are in the lead with sixty-one wins," Gai said. "Today I will even the score."

"Whose turn was it to choose again?" Kakashi asked sounding both tired and annoyed.

"Yours," Gai said. "So make your pick."

"Let's go drinking," Kakashi said lacking any decent ideas.

"Drinking?" Gai repeated after Kakashi. "You want us to go drinking? How are we supposed to determine the winner?"

"The last one standing wins," Kakashi said.

"You're on," Gai said. "And if you lose… You will stay away from Sakura. Lee wants to ask her out."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "We're not seeing each other," he said. "Lee can ask her out if he wants to."

"So what was that last night?"

"Just some friendly dancing," Kakashi said. "No harm in that right?"

"Some people called it more then _friendly _dancing," Gai said.

"Some people were probably drunk," Kakashi said. "Which is the exact same state I want to get in before Naruto's party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know what you need," Ino said. "A party!"

"That what you always say," Sakura said. "And I don't really have anything to celebrate.

"Uh are you completely dense at the moment?" Ino asked. "Naruto's birthday. Big celebration tonight."

"Naruto's birthday is next month," Sakura said.

"Next month are the chuunin exams," Ino said. "You know Sasuke actually has the Hokage's permission to enter this time. And Naruto was always gone on a mission the previous times. So both of them are still genin"

Oh… Hahaha I forgot," Sakura said sheepishly. "I guess only Kakashi-sensei and I are jonin."

"Jonin?" Ino asked. "You're not a jonin."

Sakura nodded. "Passed the test barely a week ago."

"More cause for celebration!" Ino exclaimed happily. "That and you need to put your mind elsewhere. Forget about your worries… And maybe even get laid for a change."

Sakura shook her head. "I'll agree to going," Sakura said. "But you have to promise me that you won't try to set me up with anyone."

"Deal," Ino said, holding out her hand to shake on it.

"And could you not say anything to Naruto and Sasuke about me making jonin?" Sakura asked. "Those two always ranted on and on about us taking the test together, but I grew tired of waiting… Not to mention that I was always the weakest link in our team. I wanted to do this on my own to prove that I'm not weak. To prove that I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own."

Ino nodded. "I promise," she said. "And congratulations."

"Thanks Pig."

"Now we need a proper dress for you to do that figure of yours justice," Ino said. "How do you ever plan on landing yourself a boyfriend if you hide yourself underneath a pile a clothes?"

"Not," Sakura answered.

"I have the perfect dress for you," Ino said.

"I can't wait," Sakura replied sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Ino deemed Sakura fit to go partying. Wearing a simple strapless black dress that showed way too much thigh, in Sakura's opinion. The shoes were Ino's. Naturally they were black, open high heels. No need to guess who the dress belonged to. "It's a good think you filled out this nicely," Ino said while inspecting the combination of the dress with the shoes. "Otherwise we had to go and buy you a decent dress."

"You call this decent?"

Ino nodded. "It doesn't show any private parts so yeah, it's decent."

Sakura chuckled. "I should've know you'd stick me in a dress like this."

Ino walked closer so she could whisper. "You look fine," she said. "Besides, you don't have to flirt with anyone if you don't want to. Leaves more game for me."

"You make it sound like your going hunting," Sakura said brightly.

"I am going hunting," Ino answered. "Now I'm just going to put on some make up and we'll be ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little later Sakura found herself dancing with Naruto, who was grinning like an idiot. Sure she told him that she wasn't interested in a romantic relationship. She had also told him that she had told Sasuke the same thing. Being the good friend that Naruto was he told her that he understood, even with the hurtful look his eyes held. "Thanks Naruto," Sakura whispered to him.

Ino shook her head when Sakura finally untangled herself from Naruto and joined her at the buffet. "Gay, gay, gay," Ino chanted.

"So what if I am?" Sakura spat. "I swear if you say that one more time I'm going to kiss you senseless while everyone is watching."

Ino raised an eyebrow, taking in her friend. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

A mischievous grin tugged at Ino's lips. Sakura could tell where this was going. "That would be totally sexy," Ino said. "And I've always wondered what it would be like…"

"You're sick," Sakura said.

Ino started to laugh. "Just kidding!"

Sakura decided to aim her focus on the buffet in front of her, instead of continuing this conversation. Seemed like the thing to do. Just put something in your mouth the moment someone wanted to talk to you. Always the perfect excuse not to speak to them. Perfect for most people.

"Sakura you look beautiful," Lee said as he approached Sakura. "Dance with me."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like dancing," Sakura said. "I'm just going to freshen up a little."

Sakura quickly made her way through the crowd. As she neared the bathroom, she tripped over something. Before she even hit the floor, two arms caught hers and pulled her back unto her feet. "Thanks," Sakura said not yet looking up, she was too mesmerized by what she had tripped over. On the floor lay Gai, passed out with a bottle of Sake still clutched in his hand. Then she looked up, up at the person who had spared her the fall. As she looked at him she was wishing he had just let her fall. "Kakashi."

She wanted to withdraw her hands, but his long-fingered hold on her arms made that impossible. She could feel her heart hammer in her chest. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was it so easy to brush of Sasuke and Naruto and even Lee? But when it came to Kakashi things got a little blurry. She could hardly voice her feelings right now. Under normal circumstances she would've simply yanked her arms free, but her limbs weren't listening. She was paralyzed, unable to move, unable to speak.

"_Careful," Sakon said as he spared me an extremely embarrassing fall._

_My arms rested in his, my eyes locked on his. His smile was beautiful and he just kept looking back at me. My heart started to race and I wanted nothing more then to kiss him. It wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, but at that moment, Sakura was no longer standing, she was floating. _

Only one thing was very different. Sakon was not here, this was Kakashi and Kakashi smelled strongly of sake. Sakon never smelled of sake, he always had that manly, smell over him. Even when he was bleeding to death, he still held his own smell, mixed with the blood, but still _his_ smell. But the way Kakashi was now looking at her. So deep and meaningful, if she'd just close her eyes, maybe she could pretend that it was Sakon instead.

Sakurs shook her head at the battle going on in her mind. "No," she voiced.

Kakashi blinked with his visible eye. His hand went to her cheek to caress it. Her skin felt soft in comparison to his rough skin. "No what?" Kakashi murmured.

Sakura was pulled out of her thought. "No what?", indeed. What was she saying no to? He hadn't even asked her anything. This was getting confusing and only one thing came to Sakura's mind. "I have to go."

Even though she had finally managed to find her voice again, Kakashi's grip on her arm didn't falter. He was still holding onto her arm like he owned it. His fingers only encircling it tighter. It was almost like he was trying to make up his mind. Sakura couldn't tell what went on in Kakashi's head. What did he really want from her anyways? His head dipped lower, stopping only when his masked lips were a few millimetres from Sakura's lips.

It was the same, they were the same. The memory, the emotion, it was too much and Sakura closed her eyes and for this moment, just this once, she would pretend it was Sakon.

**Well I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. I hope you all agree with me. Let me know. Meaning: Please review. Any thoughts, suggestions, spelling and grammar mistakes or even a really bad joke. ****Whatever you feel will make this story better. Later!!!**


	10. Something to prove

**I know, I know. I've neglected to update any of my stories. Sorry for that. I have a good reason, but not one that would interest you. ****Late but well... Better late than never. R&R please. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Something to prove

It was the same, they were the same. The memory, the emotion, it was too much and Sakura closed her eyes and for this moment, just this once, she would pretend it was Sakon. Yet, she couldn't. No matter how much they were alike, she just couldn't. She wasn't certain of her feelings. Kakashi was not the type of man she wanted to date. There it was. Kakashi didn't do dating. He fucked women and left in the middle of the night. That was who Kakashi Hatake was, a man with no ties, no emotional bonds. The opposite of Sakon.

Sakura yanked her arms free from Kakashi. "I have to go," she said.

"To where?" Kakashi asked. "No one's waiting for you at home. You live alone."

"Who said I was going home?" Sakura snapped. "Anywhere is better then here."

'Anyone is better then you.'

Kakashi watched Sakura leave the bar. He had thought for sure that he would be able to steal a kiss. No such luck. Then again, Sakura wasn't like other girls. She needed to be approached in a different manner. 'Maybe if I acted indifferent around her?' Kakashi wondered. 'Worked for Genma when he tried to seduce Shizune.'

Outside, Sakura leaned against the wall of the bar. Her heart was hammering and her eyes trying to blink away the tears that were forming. In the years she spend in Suna, she did nothing but fantasize about returning. Fantasize about how everything would go back to the way they were, before she became infatuated with Kakashi. Now, here she was wishing she was back at Suna, wishing that she didn't have to see Kakashi. She was over him, right? She didn't need him. He rejected her, didn't he? Sakura didn't know. What did Kakashi want, really? He wasn't looking for love. Was that all she was to him, a conquest? Someone to fuck once and then leave in the middle of the night?

The door opened and a moment later a boy clad in green stood in front of Sakura. "Are you okay Sakura?" Lee asked. "You look sad."

Sakura blinked back the tears that still threatened to fall. Lee looked so worried, while he was usually oozing with confidence and happiness. A smile formed on Sakura face. "Let's go back inside," Sakura suggested, while taking Lee's hand. "I still owe you a dance."

Lee turned red, but smiled regardless. This was like a dream come true, Sakura Haruno was going to dance with him while all their friends were watching. Sure they weren't dating, but it was a step in the right direction. 'Gai-sensei,' Lee thought. 'The moment is finally here.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino had seen the entire scene with Sakura and Kakashi. This was most unsettling, she should've just kissed the man in Ino's opinion. But no, little miss cranky-pants had to go and say no. What the hell was wrong in this picture? Hot jounin, beautiful girl, but no kiss. The world was going to hell that was for sure. 'I thought I taught you better then that,' Ino thought to herself.

A little later, Ino saw Sakura come back into the bar holding Lee's hand. So okay, Lee wasn't all that good-looking, but he was sweet. Not a well developed Jounin like Kakashi, but his heart was in the right place. 'This won't last,' Ino thought. 'Lee is more like a brother and close friend. Not boyfriend material.'

In the shadows to the far right corner was Kakashi. He was looking at Sakura as she danced with Lee. It wasn't like the dance they had shared before. No, this was all very tame. Lee was allowed to hold her waist, but the moment his hand ventured lower, Sakura placed it back on her waist. A very good sign. This was just a dance amongst friends. 'You will be mine'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under normal circumstances, Sakura would've never been late for a mission briefing. There was a first for everything. "Naruto go fetch Sakura," Tsunade said. "I'm afraid she may have overslept."

Naruto nodded and saluted Tsunade before rushing out of the office. Indeed, Sakura was never late. She was very punctual and in the past, often got irritated by Kakashi's lack of punctuality. Naruto smiled inwardly. Seemed that two years in Suna did change Sakura quite a bit. No force on Earth could make her be late for a mission briefing, and yet here she was being late.

One would never guess it, but when Sakura was at home, whether it was night, she never locked her doors. Anyone could simply walk in. And so Naruto did walk in. Not bothering to knock. Of course this should be considered wrong, but Naruto had always wanted to peep at his childhood crush. He had always thought that Sakura was beautiful. He had just never seen her without clothes.

Naruto walked up the stairs to the top floor of Sakura's apartment building. To the far end of the hall was a door, Sakura's front door. It wasn't surprising that she'd have an apartment that lay on the corner of the building. She always did like to have big windows and this apartment had plenty of those. They were just a bitch to keep clean. The handle was turned and Naruto stepped inside. The blinds of the living room were still closed. Venturing further inside, Naruto hit his knee. "Ouch," he hissed to himself.

While rubbing his now sore knee, Naruto looked down to see what he had hit his knee against. In front of him stood a small table, some magazines rested on and it stood next to the couch. The place was clean, not a speck of dust to be found. Sakura really was a freak…

Careful not to hit his knee again, Naruto explored the apartment. Going right from the front door, there was a hallway with several doors. One held the letters "BATHROOM", didn't take a genius to figure out what was behind that door. Still Naruto was curious and he opened the door to look inside. It was just your average bathroom, with a toilet and sink and a shower. The walls held a creamy colour and the floor was black. Again not a speck of dirt or other uncleanness to be found.

Naruto closed the bathroom door and walked to the far end of this little hallway. The door right in front of him stood ajar and so Naruto pushed it open, careful not to wake the sleeping silhouette laying on the bed that stood in the far right corner of the room. She looked so cute, sleeping like a baby. "Sakura-chan," Naruto called softly. "Wake up Granny Tsunade wants you to join us."

"I'll speak with Tsunade-shishou in the morning," Sakura muttered, not even opening her eyes to see who was standing in her bedroom.

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "It is morning."

"What!?" Sakura screamed, tossing the covers of off her and quickly gathering some clothes to get ready. "I'm late… Crap…I'm never drinking again…"

Naruto smiled as he watched Sakura panic over being late. Tsunade wasn't angry, but Sakura didn't know that. A good fifteen minutes later Naruto had successfully retrieved Sakura and Team Kakashi was complete.

"I need to speak to Sakura alone," Tsunade said.

"Why?" Naruto asked rather bluntly.

"Like I already explained to Kakashi and Sasuke," Tsunade said. "This mission is optional and Sakura's role is important. If she says no then I'll have to find another Kunoichi."

Naruto knew what Tsunade meant when she said "optional". This mission would be hard on Sakura. Or at least ask her to do something risky or to use her body to get to their target. Naruto didn't like the prospect of watching Sakura do something that he knew was against her principles. But that's just it. As a ninja she could be asked to do this, there was no room for principles. A shinobi is a weapon, a tool for others to achieve their objectives. Even if Naruto disagreed with this, he knew, that part of it was true.

"Have a seat," Tsunade said, sitting up a little straighter.

Sakura sat down, even she had some idea of what optional meant. "I can't do it," Sakura said, before Tsunade had even explained the mission.

"Oh and why is that?" Tsunade asked. "I haven't even told you what your part in this is."

"I know what you mean by an optional mission," Sakura said. "I-I can't do it… I haven't…"

"The mission calls for someone between the age of twenty, twenty-five," Tsunade explained. "I know you're not yet twenty but we can forget those few months. The mission also requires the Kunoichi to be a jounin."

Tsunade paused for a moment. "For this mission you will pose as an Exotic Masseuse," Tsunade continued. "You will use your skills as a medic to provide the target with a massage while a jounin from the Sand goes in for the kill."

"So I don't…"

"No," Tsunade interrupted. "I know how you feel about _that_. You want to save yourself for someone special. This won't matter on this mission. You just have to play your part and that's it."

"And the ninja from the Sand?" Sakura asked.

"His name is Sakon Seita," Tsunade said. "Gaara said you two have worked together before."

Sakura couldn't prevent the smile that tugged at her lips. After last night she really, really wanted to see Sakon, just get her head cleared of Kakashi. "One more thing," Tsunade said. "The timeline in which the assassin comes to help you is wobbly at best. He has a few other objectives as well, so I'm counting on you to keep the target busy."

"I'll do it," Sakura said.

"Excellent," Tsunade said. "Please call the others back inside."

Tsunade explained some other details to the boys, while sat in the back. She was smiling, not because of the mission, but because of her partner. This wasn't the most ideal situation for a reunion, but Sakura wasn't picky. After all, it was either meeting him like this or not at all.

Radios were passed along the team so that they could communicate with each other and the assassin from the sand. A sigh escaped Tsunade lips as she looked at Naruto. "This mission will be led by Sakon Seita," she said. "This hardly needs saying but... the order to withdraw takes priority. Don't go goofing around trying to be a hero."

Sakura vaguely remembered mission which she went on with Sakon. They were to kidnap someone, for their own good, but the words Sakon had spoken to the bodyguard were still fresh in her mind. "A hero is someone who gets other people killed."

"I still don't get it," Naruto said. "Why does this man from Sand have to kill the target? I mean can't Kakashi-sensei do it?"

"Both Leaf and Sand want this man dead," Tsunade explained. "But the original mission came from the Sand. As you know the Akatsuki have dealt a great deal of damage to the Sand village and they really can't spare to many people. That's why. You are the backup. All you have to do is make sure that this mission runs smoothly."

"We've never had a smooth mission," Sasuke said. "Not when Naruto's around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Take this outside," Tsunade said. "Dismissed."

In the hallway, Kakashi hung back. The moment the boys were out of earshot, Kakashi grabbed Sakura. "Don't take this mission," he whispered.

"What?"

"Don't take this mission," Kakashi repeated. "It's not worth it."

"I'm only going to keep the target occupied," Sakura spat. "I can do this... I know I can."

"Our target is Echigoya Konya," Kakashi said. "He's a known rapist and slave trader."

"I'm a Kunoichi," Sakura bit back. "I can take care of myself... Besides, you and the others are coming with me to prevent that, right?"

"Listen to me," Kakashi said, his grip on Sakura tightening. "You will get hurt. We won't make it in time and Tsunade herself said that the timeline was wobbly at best."

"Sakon will be there," Sakura said yanking herself free. "He won't let me get hurt. He keeps his promises."

That was a stab straight in his guts. Yeah he too had once told them that he would protect his friends with his life. Yet, he never clearly defined what against what. He had indeed failed to protect Sakura. He failed to protect her against himself. The thought quickly left Kakashi's head as he watched her stomp away from him. "Hey!" he called after her. "You obviously don't need my protection."

"Got that right!" Sakura yelled back.

Kakashi followed her as she continued to yell at him.

"I don't need a porn reading, lazy, late coming sensei for protection." Sakura continued to yell. "I can do much better!"

"No you can't," Kakashi teased. "When you're older going to wish that you had given me a try."

"That's exactly what Genma used to tell women," Sakura retorted. "You'll have to be more original then that."

"Fine," Kakashi said. "Suit yourself... But I know that no-one's ever shown you a 'good' time."

Chill ran over the back of Sakura's neck when Kakashi spoke those words. What did he mean by that? Did he know that her cherry was intact, that she was saving it? Had he listened in on her conversation with Tsunade? "What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged and started to walk away from Sakura.

"I asked you a question," Sakura barked.

Kakashi didn't say a word. He simply waved over his shoulder and kept walking.

"Answer me!"

Kakashi could feel Sakura come closer. Indifference is the key and so Kakashi didn't say a word. He simply vanished when she came close to him.

It wasn't that Kakashi thought that she couldn't do it. It was just that he was slightly worried. Having a few bodyguards was one thing, but they wouldn't be in the room with her. They'd be observing from a distance so if their target wanted, he could do some serious damage to Sakura. Their target was known for his cruel ways. He wouldn't care one bit about Sakura's feelings and simply take that which he wanted to have. For Sakura's sake, Kakashi hoped that this assassin from the sand was as good as Gaara made him out to be. Otherwise, Sakura would be in way over her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slammed the door shut behind her. Yeah, she had sound resolute a few minutes ago, but now she felt like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. It was true that she had never accepted a mission such as this one before and it made her slightly nervous. She was a medic and she knew how to give a massage, but how did one give an erotic massage? Sakura hit her head against the door. "Great," she muttered to herself.

How did she get herself into this mess again? Right, she wanted to see Sakon again. Or maybe she wanted Kakashi to acknowledge her abilities as a kunoichi. "I'm so stupid," Sakura muttered to herself.

"Sakura are you in there?"

Sakura lifted her head from the door. That voice! 'Oh crap that's Sasuke!'

"Yeah," Sakura called back.

"Could you open the door please?" Sasuke asked. "I need to talk to you."

For a moment Sakura remained silent. Her heart was pounding and her hands shaking. Yeah, her secret was out. She had indeed made jounin and failed to tell her teammates. It was likely that Sasuke was disappointed that she didn't wait for him to make it that far. He was after all the only genin left in their age group. A punishment for leaving the village. He had to prove that he was seriously going to stick around this time.

Slowly Sakura opened the door to let Sasuke in. What she saw as she opened the door made her sigh in relief. Instead of looking angry or disappointed, Sasuke was smiling. His reaching from ear to ear. "I thought that we should celebrate you making jounin," Sasuke said. "Naruto's already waiting at Ichiraku."

"But I'm not dressed properly and tomorrows' mission..."

"You look gorgeous," Sasuke interrupted. "And Kakashi will probably be late as always. So we can afford being an hour late."

A grin spread on Sakura's face as Sasuke pulled her out of her home and outside. Not once did he let go until they reached the Noodle stand. This was indeed a return to normality. In the past they always did this. When there was something to celebrate, they'd go here and have Ramen. "So you're not angry that I didn't wait?" Sakura asked while they were still out of Naruto's earshot.

"No," Sasuke answered. "I haven't even made chuunin yet. It will be at least another year before I'm allowed to take the jounin exam… Though I am partaking in the exam the next time around. You will come and watch me fight, right?"

"Of course Sasuke-kun," Sakura chirped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sasuke's approval of her making Jounin, Sakura felt like this mission would be nothing she couldn't handle. Even with Kakashi tagging along, she still had two who felt that she could do this. It was somewhat reassuring, but as the day progressed and they got closer to their destination, Sakura felt increasingly more vulnerable. Of course Sasuke had given her some pointers, this caused Sakura's cheeks to take the colour of a tomato, but she could use the help.

What hurt the most was the fact that Kakashi hadn't said a word to her. Not one word of how she should go at this. Seemed that he was trying to teach her a lesson the hard way. He had always been strange that way. Still some support would've been nice. No such luck.

"Say Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "You've had missions like these before."

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, though he didn't sound enthusiastic.

"So how should we go at it?" Naruto asked. "I've never done this before."

"We probably won't have to do anything," Kakashi said. "If Sakura does her job right and that sand guy shows up in time."

To say that Kakashi just hit a nerve was an understatement. Sakura could feel her face grow warm. Her hands clutched the hem of her shirt. She wanted to say something, scream at him, but instead she looked at her feet. This is what it felt like getting scolded for being bad. But was it really such a bad thing? Wanting to see Sakon again. Trying to straighten out her thoughts and feelings. There it was though. Would she be here if she hadn't left Konoha? Would she have accepted this mission otherwise? The truthful answer would probably be no.

"Any pointers?" Sasuke asked. "I would like to arrive being at least a little prepared for the worst."

"We're not to engage unless absolutely necessary," Kakashi said, his voice monotone and devoid of emotion.

"Meaning we're to stand down unless the target uses violence towards Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Something like that," Kakashi said.

That was comforting. This made Sakura wonder even more. What am I doing here? Is this what I'm supposed to do? She looked at Kakashi, hoping for some form of support. A smile, a gesture that he had faith in her, but nothing. His gaze, his posture, cold and unrelenting. She had brought this upon herself and no was going help her. When the mission would begin she was on her own. As the day went by Sakura was starting to feel jittery and it was then that Kakashi spoke to her softly. "It's alright," he whispered. "We'll be close."

A smile tugged at her lips as she nodded. It was just what she needed to hear. Still, he wasn't looking at her. His posture, his face, nothing gave away what he was truly thinking, or how he truly felt about all this. Like always he was stoic, keeping to himself and only when he had no other choice. Still his words, whether he meant them or not, made Sakura feel a little better.

"Here," Kakashi said handing Sakura a package. "Tsunade asked me to give this to you."

"What is it?"

"The clothes that you'll be wearing for the mission," Kakashi answered. "Seems you were too drunk to accept them last night."

Was this always how it would be? One moment he was being sweet and encouraging and the next he humiliated her. This whole mission had disaster spelled all over it.

They'd spend the night in the woods, avoiding contact with civilians. It wasn't cold that night, but not particularly warm either. The night sky was clouded blocking the view towards the stars. Somehow, no matter how many sheep Sakura counted, she just couldn't fall asleep. Her heart raced at the thought of the mission. She knew she needed the sleep. Being tired was one thing, yet despite her being tired, she was wide awake.

After drifting in and out of sleep the entire night, morning finally reared its head in the form of the sun slowly rising over the trees. "Get up," Kakashi said, waking the others. "We'll have to leave if we want to reach the town by nightfall."

"Just a little longer pervy sage," Naruto muttered, while still half asleep.

"Get up loser," Sasuke said poking Naruto. "You've slept long enough."

Naruto sat up and looked around groggily. "Morning," he muttered as he started rummaging in his pack. "Breakfast for champions."

Sasuke's right eye twitched at Naruto's breakfast for champions. No one else could eat instant noodles for breakfast. Only Naruto had the stomach for that. Instead of watching Naruto prepare his "breakfast for champions" Sasuke decided to have some breakfast himself. A banana, something healthy.

Sakura felt sick. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night and her heart would skip several beats at the mere thought of this mission. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her that this was going to be a disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura took one last very deep breath. There was no backing out now. Still, the reassuring smile that Sasuke and Naruto gave her before she left had eased her nerves a little. Those two would keep an out for her safety. What frightened her was the prospect that they'd need a few minutes to get to her. A lot could happen in a few minutes. They all had radios, but Sakon hadn't said one word over the radio. He was the one who had to make this mission work and he wasn't speaking. Sakura listened anxiously when Kakashi tried to contact the man, but no reply came. It was suspicious to say the least, but the mission would still go on.

One last look at herself in the small mirror she always carried, one last tug at the skirt she was told to wear and one last time to think this over. Unfortunately there was no turning back. She felt unstable on the high heels she had to wear, and the skirt restricted her in moving, giving her hips and annoying sway. Why couldn't she have just picked out an outfit for herself? 'Because I'd probably have more clothes on,' Sakura thought to herself. 'Purple isn't even my colour.'

Trying to look confident, Sakura slowly walked towards the big wooden gate, the only entrance into the compound. She could tell that the guards at the gate were staring at her. 'Maybe a little less sway of the hips,' Sakura thought to herself and she started to walk a little slower.

"State your name and business," one guard said.

He was tall, bigger then Kakashi. A moustache one his face and many lines. This man was growing slightly bald and grey, giving away that he was slowly getting old. The other was younger. His face looked like that of a boy who'd never even had to shave before. He was looking over Sakura, nodding approvingly when he came closer.

"I'm Sa... Sayuri," Sakura corrected. "The masseuse."

"A new plaything for the boss," the older guard growled. "Open the gates."

Sakura did not like the sound of that. 'What does he mean? A new plaything?'

It all seemed like a movie. A few escorts were called and one checked her for weapon, even winking at her as he groped her rear. Still Sakura felt like a mouse and didn't dare to punch the man in his face. Instead she gave a shy smile. A smile which quickly faded when she heard the man complain to himself. "The boss always gets the pretty ones."

Now, after hearing those words, it dawned upon Sakura that she hadn't been called here as a masseuse. She had been called for a whole other reason. Even so, she still had to remain quiet. She hadn't seen the target yet. "Through here," a female escort said.

Sakura obeyed and stepped into the small room first. The woman stepped in behind her and closed the door. For a moment the room was completely dark until the woman opened the door. She looked at Sakura, and Sakura could tell that she was even younger then herself. "Flee," the woman said. "If you stay here..."

"What?"

"There's not much time," the woman said. "If you value your freedom you'll run. That's all I can say. Change into these quickly."

Sakura didn't take the clothes offered to her.

"Please," the woman pleaded. "I can tell that you're a shinobi. I don't think that the others have noticed. Please kill Konya so that I can free myself too."

"And these?" Sakura asked pointing towards the clothes.

"Konya is careful," the woman explained. "He asks all that he receives in his private room to dress in clothes offered here. Security."

A knock on the door scared both Sakura and the woman. "You can still turn back," the woman whispered while Sakura quickly changed into the clothes handed to her. It was a plain black yakuta that barely covered her thighs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said as she finished dressing herself.

This person looked like she could be trusted, but right now Sakura didn't trust anyone. This woman might as well be here to set her up, to lure her out. Those kind of tricks may have worked on other people but not on her. "Show your master some respect," Sakura spat, though her heart wasn't really in it.

The rest went quickly. A few men showed her to Konya's private room. They knocked on the door and waited for Konya's permission to enter. From that point on the escort remained outside the room, yet they instructed Sakura to go in.

This room was much nicer than the rest of the compound. The floor was carpeted in a deep golden brown colour. The walls held trophies of Konya's achievements in his life. Candles burned on several small tables and closets, draping the room in a golden shine. After looking around a bit, Sakura noticed a rather large man sitting in a lazy chair in the corner of the room. He'd been watching her, through his grey eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but stare as said got up from his chair. He was much taller than Kakashi, much broader too. His hair cut very shortly, only stubble remained. The only thing that gave away his age were the lines on his face and withered look of his hands.

Not once did Sakura move as this man came closer. Only her eyes followed him as he walked straight past her. Still she was too afraid to turn around. "Who are you?" Konya asked.

"Sayuri the masseuse," Sakura answered, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I see," Konya said as he moved to stand behind her.

"On the bed please," Sakura said having finally found her voice again. "Face down."

"Yes," Konya answered, his breath hot on Sakura ear as he started to place feather light kisses there. His arms wrapped around her, almost possessively.

"I'm not that kind of masseuse," Sakura said turning around to see the man smiling at her.

"You'll be whatever I want you to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't see shit from here," Sasuke whispered to Kakashi. "Are you sure that this is where we're supposed to be?"

"This is the place," Kakashi said. "Seems that Konya isn't stupid either. With the curtains closed no can target him from afar."

"Great a smart target," Naruto whined.

"Yep and a mission leader who hasn't said one word," Kakashi added.

"At least we can hear Sakura," Naruto said. "That's good."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "I have a bad feeling about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Sakura said.

"You are mine," Konya whispered in her ear. "Why did you think I had you come here?"

Time seemed to go in slow motion. Konya pushing her onto the bed. Sakura scurrying backwards only to be pulled right bad under him. His mouth on her skin, his hands on her skin, pushing aside the yakuta. She tried to push him, while not giving away her identity, but her own strength was nothing to this man. He was simply too heavy. All her struggles only seemed to amuse this man. "I've always liked feisty women," he said as he tore the yakuta straight from her skin.

'Where are you Sakon?' Sakura wondered, while she continued to struggle against this man. "Stop it."

"No," Konya answered. "You're mine. My property."

Sakura's bra was torn and she could feel Konya's hardness rub against her center.

"I will have what I want," Konya said as he continued to suckle on Sakura's skin. "With or without your permission."

His hand went down into Sakura's panties. A moment later his fingers were teasing her entrance. Tears fell from Sakura's unable to hold them back. "Save me!" She cried out when Konya buried his fingers deep within her, tearing something, hurting her, but Sakura couldn't seem to care. She had to get out of here. Out of this room, away from this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi heard Sakura plea for help, as did Naruto and Sasuke. "We have to help her," Naruto said, being the first to respond.

"You two stay put," Kakashi said. "I'm going in."

"Leaf ninja stand down," a man's voice sounded over the radio. "Your interference can jeopardise the mission."

"Sorry, but no can do," Kakashi answered. "I will not sit by let this man rape Sakura. I stepping in."

Kakashi turned his ear piece off and made for the window that gave entrance to and adjoining room. Careful not to make too much noise, Kakashi used a kunai to make a hole in de window so he could open it. He could hear Sakura cry and whimper right into the room where he was now. Quietly he opened the door to the room in which Sakura was. It was horrible to see. Was pinned down on the bed by a man much larger and heavier then herself. The clothes she had worn earlier were gone. She lay there naked with this on top of her, his fingers moving in and out of her as he smiled. "You're so tight," he said close to her ear. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"No you're not," Kakashi said as he roughly pulled the man of off Sakura and threw him against the wall. "You're going to die horribly."

Konya had no chance to respond to Kakashi threat as a kunai had already been thrown and hit its mark. Right between the eyes.

Sakura had turned to her right side, her legs pulled up against her chest. She was crying and seemed oblivious to Kakashi presence in the room. Even as he moved closer and called her, she didn't respond. Seemed like she was shocked. She didn't say or move until Kakashi touched her. A soft yelp came from her lips as she sat up straight and held up her fist. "Don't touch me," she said in a shaky voice.

Then she saw who it was that had touched her. "Let's get out of here," Kakashi said holding out his hand.

It took Sakura several moments to realise what exactly was going on here. This was not Sakon. Their target was dead. He had saved her.... And she was naked. Her hands quickly went to cover her chest. "Here," Kakashi said giving her the yakuta.

Sakura's hands shook as she took the garment from Kakashi and put it on. Even as she got back on her feet she felt wobbly. And thinking of all that had just happened made her sick to her stomach. Kakashi may have been a mean arrogant bastard, he was always there for her. Even now. Another yelp came from Sakura's mouth when Kakashi lifted her into his arms and fled the scene along with her. And for once she would indulge in her emotions and hold on tightly as the tears continued. Except that now they were tears of relief.

**Okay chapter 10 for you. ****I'll try to update more frequently. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. You know what to do. Review: Things you like, things you hate, spelling and grammar, or a really bad joke. Later**


	11. Assassin from the sand

**I am happy to announce that my muse is back and working hard. Sorry for the late update. Anyways, enjoy. R&R please!**

Chapter 11: Assassin from the sand

Kakashi radioed the others to meet him at the rendezvous point. Sakura hadn't uttered a single word since he came and got her out of that room, she only cried silently. He could feel his shoulder getting damp from the tears that were leaking through his vest, his shirt and skin tight shirt. Whatever happened in that room, Kakashi knew that they would haunt her for a while, if not forever. He could still hear Sakon curse through his earpiece. Their target was dead, so why was he so pissed? Was he angry that he couldn't claim the kill, or was there more to it? Whatever it was Kakashi would find out soon enough. Ahead in the clearing sat a man. Long brown hair, suna jounin uniform, and an extremely large sword. There was no doubt, this was Sakon Seita, the large scythe.

Before Kakashi landed on the hard forest ground, Sakon looked up. His expression wasn't a happy one. Yet, he said nothing. He stared at Kakashi for a while and then at the woman in his arms. His eyes went wide and he muttered. "They didn't."

Kakashi gently sat Sakura down against a tree and watched as Sakon rushed over.

"Sakura?" Sakon asked as he lifted her chin so he could clearly see her face. His own face held a sad expression now. Like he was feeling sorry for her. His arms reached out for her and he held her close. Sakura started to sob a little louder and she clung to this man. They hadn't just worked together, they were more than partners. They looked more like lovers. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. If I had known."

"You mean you didn't knew?" Kakashi asked. "I thought you knew we'd be there."

"I thought that Konoha was going to send an experienced jounin," Sakon said. "This mission called for an experienced jounin kunoichi, not one that made jounin barely two weeks ago."

"Does it matter?" Kakashi asked. "The target is dead."

"No he's not," Sakon said. "You took out Konya senior. We were after Konya's son. Our target fled the building when the guard dogs started barking. I hadn't even located him. This mission was a failure, because you stepped in. The dogs started barking barely two minutes after you said that you were stepping in."

"So I should've let Konya rape Sakura then," Kakashi hissed, sounding dangerous.

Sakon looked back at Sakura. She was looking back at him, her face tear stricken and her eyes puffy from crying. Now Kakashi had driven him into a corner. Saying yes would make Sakura angry at him, saying no would tell Kakashi that he had been right for stepping in. The mission came first, even shinobi knew this, even Sakura. It was a shinobi rule. Personal feelings had nothing to do with this.

"Yes," Sakon answered softly and he felt Sakura's fist pounding on his chest. She was upset and her pounding became slightly harder every time her fist connected with his chest. Sakon grabbed her wrists. "The mission comes first, that is the rule."

"And those who break the rules are scum?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Sakon answered.

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," Kakashi said.

'I learned that the hard way,' Kakashi thought to himself. 'I will never choose a mission over my comrades ever again. I made that mistakes once already.'

Sakon released Sakura's wrist in favor of brushing aside her disheveled hair.

"Don't touch me," Sakura muttered softly, though not looking at Sakon.

She was upset and wanted to be comforted, just not by him. The words that had come from his mouth had cut her deep. Again she felt her world shift. She felt it crumbled, like grains of sand running through her fingers. It wasn't solid and slowly slipping away. She was no longer in control of her life and it frightened her. It was just like back then, when Kakashi had so very rudely kicked her out of his house for something he had started, for something he had done himself. So like before, she would shut them out. She would shut out those who had hurt her, a defensive mechanism. Keep people at a distance so that if they did anything to you, it wouldn't hurt so much.

Once again it felt like the image she had of a person was brutally disrupted. To her, Sakon had been like a knight in shining armor. He had given her back her self-confidence. Now, this image was gone, murdered, dead and buried. How could she have been so wrong? Had she been blinded by her feelings? Or maybe she was just doomed to get her heart stomped on each time she liked a man. Maybe she should've been more like Ino. She would cry for one day after getting dumped and the next she'd be out and about looking for new boyfriend. It wasn't like she didn't care, but it seemed that she simply thought that if it's meant to be, it will eventually be. A positive way to look at things. 'Maybe that's what I need to become.'

Sakon understood that she was upset, he just didn't see why she'd take it out on him. He wasn't wrong. To be ninja meant that you had to use every aspect of your life, of your body as a weapon. The mission came first. Emotions were useless baggage that clouds ones judgment. Even the great copy ninja had let himself be blinded by this useless baggage.

In the end Sakon withdrew completely and returned to where he had sat when they had arrived. His elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands, like he was defeated. For a brief moment, Kakashi felt sorry for him. He had made the same mistake many years ago and it cost the life of someone dear to him. Having learned from that experience he would never again let his teammates get hurt. The mission be damned. The wellbeing of his comrades came before any mission.

Sakura felt like a complete failure. She had been unable to keep the target distracted long enough. And her inexperience regarding sex had made Kakashi step in. Thinking back, this whole mission would've gone much differently had Sakon taken what she had offered several days before leaving.

_The sun was setting casting an orange glow over Suna. The evening was still was, and they sat on the balcony of Sakon's apartment, watching this beautiful display. He lay on a lazy chair his legs spread, Sakura lay in between, her head resting him his chest. Everything seemed so perfect. Though from where they sat they could also see the nearly complete hospital. Once it was done, Sakura would have to return home. Although now she had mixed feelings. She missed Naruto and Sasuke, even Sai. Then there was Tsunade-shishou who she also missed. The woman was like a mother to her and had supported her fully when Sakura's parents were murdered and Sakura insisted on bringing them to justice._

_She succeeded in that and her life had been relatively normal. Until she finally found someone who made butterflies flutter in her stomach. He made her stutter, no matter what he did. Problem was, he didn't see her. She wasn't like Naruto or Sasuke. She wasn't gifted, like them. Then he did something to completely pound her self-esteem into the ground. He made out with her in the aftermath of his drunken stupor and then yelled at her, calling it disgusting. He was one of two downsides of going home. _

"_I'll be going home soon," Sakura said softly._

"_Yeah," Sakon said sounding disappointed._

"_I…"_

_Sakon opened his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes that always looked so deep like the ocean itself, only different. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her head._

"_There's something," Sakura said softly. "I… I want… Could you maybe…"_

"_What?" Sakon asked._

"_Before I go," Sakura said, though her mouth seemed unable to produce the words she wanted to say. Instead she opted to show him. She pulled down the zipper of her vest, showing her stomach and clothes breasts. "Put your hands on me."_

_Sakon did as told, his hands travelling from her hips over her stomach to her chest. His eyes seemed darker than before, though he kept his meaningful gaze. He pulled her closer for a kiss, but he didn't undress her any further._

"_Sakon?" Sakura asked, her cheeks turning red. "Make love to me."_

"_Sakura," Sakon said softly. "We shouldn't."_

_Sakura remained quiet for a moment. Sakon could tell from the look in her eyes that she was disappointed and he dreaded the question that he knew was coming. _

"_Why not?" _

_Of all the questions to ask, she had to ask "why not". There really was nothing wrong with their relationship. He loved her and she loved him, but he could take this from her. She'd be leaving soon and they'd probably never see each other again. Taking that from her now would be wrong. _

"_Because you're leaving soon," Sakon said. "You deserve better than a one-night-stand. You deserve someone who has the time to take things slowly. To make it romantic. Not like this, not in this cramped apartment in my cramped bed. You deserve better."_

_We never did it. He was just so sweet saying those things. He was everything I ever wanted, but something was always missing with Sakon._

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the rendezvous point. Naruto paid no attention to Sakon and hurried over to Sakura. He could tell that she was pretty shaken up. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

Sakura merely replied with a nod.

"I saw a man fleeing," Sasuke said to Kakashi. "He was wearing clothes with Konya family crest. I wasn't sure who he was but he matched the description of our target. I took him out."

"Dead?" Kakashi asked.

"Very."

"Did that man have a tattoo on his neck?" Sakon asked.

"Yeah a tattoo of two swords crossed," Sasuke answered. "They were on the back of his neck."

"That's the target," Sakon said. "I guess the mission is a success after all."

"Not bad for a genin," Naruto said mockingly.

"Hn."

"Good job Sasuke," Kakashi said. "You too Naruto."

No good job for Sakura. She hung her head. Was she that much of a failure? Or maybe it was just that she had completely screwed up. In the past, Naruto was always there to save. And if not Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato and on occasion even Kakashi pulled of a nice rescue. Problem was, she was always the one that needed saving. Even with everything she had learned from Lady Tsunade, it still wasn't enough.

Sakura didn't even notice Kakashi coming closer. It wasn't until he sat next to her that she noticed. "You did fine," he whispered. "Our intel wasn't reliable."

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered back. "You were right. I was in over my head."

Normally Kakashi would've responded with either a smile or a confirmation of what had been said. Not this time though, there really was no point in that. Not if he wanted to regain her trust, or even get her to fuck him. Unfortunately this mission had revealed something that made Sakura a little less attractive. A cherry still intact. In his life Kakashi had always preferred a more experienced woman. One that he could fuck any way he wanted on any horizontal surface in the room. This would not be the case with Sakura. "Don't be sorry," Kakashi said. "Sasuke finished the job, so everything's just fine."

"You're not angry then?" Sakura asked, suddenly finding her feet very interesting.

"I was worried," Kakashi answered. "But not angry."

"We should make camp here," Sasuke said. "We can discuss further actions tomorrow."

"You do that Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Naruto go give him a hand."

"What?!" Naruto half yelled. "Why can't you go Kakashi-sensei?"

"I need to talk to Sakura and Sakon."

Naruto grumbled a bit, but he decided to follow after Sasuke to gather wood and such. Even he could tell that something was up. All three of the others, that being Kakashi, Sakura and that sand guy looked depressed when he and Sasuke arrived at the meeting point. They obviously had a lot to discuss.

"What will you put in your report?" Kakashi asked Sakon once Naruto and Sasuke were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Sakon said. Writing a report that held the truth in it would be bad. He would have to put in it that he would've stood by and do nothing while Sakura was getting raped. He hadn't forgotten that she was the apprentice of the Hokage, nor had he forgotten that she and Gaara were friends. No the truth would be bad. "Just that mission was a success, maybe… And that that dark-haired kid killed the target, because I was late."

"Fine by me," Kakashi said. "Then I'll write something similar."

Both jounin had stepped out of line here. Kakashi had ignored a direct order and Sakon had been late. Now him being late could've had another reason, but Kakashi wouldn't ask. They had been warmed that he could be late due to other targets that needed to be taken care of, but something told Kakashi that there was more to it. That something being his keen sense of smell. Sakon smelled of several people. Two male scents and some lingering traces of perfume. Though hardly detectable, a ninken and Kakashi could easily sniff it out. "Where's your partner?"

"My partner?" Sakon asked, though Kakashi could a nervous pitch in his voice.

"Yeah, your partner," Kakashi repeated. "I know you Suna assassins always work in pairs of two. So I'll ask again. Where is your partner."

"She'll be here shortly," Sakon said softly. He glared at Kakashi as he spoke those words. Was this man unto him.

"Call her on the radio," Kakashi said. "I want the group complete as soon as possible."

This was a bit of an underhanded thing to do, but Kakashi really didn't care about this man. So revealing why he had been late to Sakura would work out for the best. After all it would help to show her that what had happened that day wasn't her fault. Sure her inexperience had worked against her. Showing her this would probably make her feel better about the mission. That, and she'd become very pissed at this assassin from the sand.

Sakura looked up at Sakon, she had completely forgotten about that. It was a rule in Suna. Assassins always travelled and worked in pairs. This was done because it was more practical. If one assassin failed, the other could complete the job. One would remain hidden and watched, should the first assassin fail the second would finish the job. The assassination unit from the Hidden Sand was known for their thoroughness.

"Raven," Sakon said to his mike. "Are you there?"

"Yes," A woman's voice replied. "Come to the meeting point."

"…Be right there."

Sakon turned his radio off and looked at Kakashi. "Do you want to tell me why you need to see Raven?"

"I merely want to know what her perfume smells like," Kakashi answered casually. "I want to know if the perfume that I smell on you is the same as that woman you just called over the radio."

Sakon narrowed his eyes, but he said nothing in his defense.

"You see," Kakashi continued. "On my way to the point where I was to standby I came across the bodies of two targets that you had to kill. The bodies were cold and stiff, meaning they had been dead for several hours. Now call me nuts, but I was told that there'd be three targets that you had to kill and one was either kill him or take him into custody. Making it a total of four objectives. Oddly if there was only one assassination left you could've easily made it on time. Which leads me to the question. Why were you late? Seems to me that you should've been early."

"Sakon?" Sakura said her eyes a little wide. "In Suna, other jounin called Raven your old fuck-buddy. Why were you late, really?"

There was some slight rustling of leaves and a woman came from behind the bushes. She was thin and a little taller than Sakura. She had sleek, long white hair that cascaded beautifully around her well trained body. Her eyes were dark brown, her skin slightly tanned. Her outfit was white, the top covered her chest and held a few small compartments in which kunai were held, the top only hid her neck from view. Her stomach was bare, revealing her bellybutton which was pieced, a small diamond adorned her flat stomach. Her skirt was short and the belt which held it up also held two small sheathes, in which the double Kodachi rested. She wore gloves, similar to Sakura's and boots, also much like Sakura's except Raven's boots didn't have a small heel under it. They were completely flat.

Sakura always felt a little jealous when she saw Raven. The woman was beautiful, sexy and had better curves. Sure people had told Sakura plenty of times that she was beautiful, but she couldn't match up to a woman like Raven.

"Why did ask me to come?" Raven asked. "You know my presence must be kept a secret."

"He knew you were with me," Sakon said quietly, while nodding his head Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi got up and waslked closer towards Raven. Then he took a deep breath through his nose. "I knew it," he said.

"Know what?" Sakon asked, with a pitch in it giving away his annoyance.

"You smell of her perfume," Kakashi said. "And not just your hands. You face, your torso. Her smell is all over you. Care to explain that?"

"She's my partner," Sakon hissed.

Kakashi looked at Raven who had lifted an eyebrow at this answer. Her scrutinizing gaze giving away that Sakon was lying. "What?" She asked. "We were here early so we worked ahead and then we had to wait for you guys to show so we had a shag. Something wrong with that?"

"Besides the fact that the two of you were late?" Kakashi asked. "And one of my students nearly got raped and another one had to finish your job?"

Raven looked down. "My radio only lets me hear Sakon," she explained. "I didn't know that Sakura was there already. And I also didn't know that some guy was grabbing her ass."

"I think he did a little more than grabbing her ass," Kakashi hissed.

"Konoha should've send an experience jounin," Raven said. "Not this little whiny diaper girl."

"Raven," Sakon said. "Cut it out."

"Hit a nerve there Sakon?" Raven asked. "If she means so much to you why didn't fuck her in Suna, that way she could've easily slept with the target and no harm done."

"Shut up Raven," Sakon said. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"You never do," Raven bit back. "You're only interested in fucking me."

"Why else would anyone be interested in you," Sasuke voice sounded from the bushes. He wasn't carrying any wood, meaning he had disobeyed Kakashi's order in favor of listening in. He walked closer towards the group.

"Well, well," Raven said. "An Uchiha hotty."

"You're disgusting," Sasuke sneered. "And you're no better."

"At least I never betrayed my village," Sakon bit back.

"Shut up," Sakura said loudly. "All of you."

Kakashi sighed, but didn't protest. He could tell that she was angry. Angry with herself, angry with Sakon and angry with Raven. But was it just anger that she was feeling? Or was it disappointment? Sure Kakashi felt good about himself. Sakon was no more the perfect son-in-law. He had been demoted to being scum. Although Kakashi had already made out to himself that doing Sakura wasn't good idea, but he didn't like the idea of her wanting Sakon to pop her cherry. Sakon wasn't good enough for her.

"Contact Suna," Sakon ordered Raven. "We need to know where to report this in. Ask them where the Leaf should head to as well."

"Yes sir Captain, sir," Raven said, making a false salute and sounding sarcastic.

Now all they could do was wait. Kakashi was tempted to pull out his book, but for once didn't. His eyes were on Sakura, who had already made herself comfortable. They'd be there for a while. Get some sleep," Kakashi said to Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll keep watch."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura. He wasn't ignoring her earlier, but he knew Naruto would be all over her, making sure their only female member was alright. That's just who Naruto was, he wore his heart on his sleeve. Now, that things had settled down was the right time for Sasuke to go see Sakura. She was sitting against a tree, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her big green eyes looked up at Sasuke and she felt very small. Her eyes stayed on his as he sat down next to her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "You're safe now, sleep."

**Thanks for reading, you know what to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi,**

**Everything in italics are dreams. I know this chapter isn't as long as it should be, my apologies for that. Still I hope that this chapter is satisfactory. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Competition

Kakashi had stayed up all night, waiting of the reply as to where they'd be heading next. Logic dictated that they'd split up and all go home, but Konya was a mere pawn to a much larger organization. They wouldn't split up, this mission was just the beginning and now they really had to prove who was the better killer. Shinobi, or common criminals. Looking at his teammates, Kakashi couldn't help, but be glad that his team was together again. Sasuke and Naruto had really pulled through there and made the mission a success. If only there were a way to make Sakura feel better. He hadn't know that she was still a virgin. With the way she acted, he would've never guessed it.

Raven yawned softly as she opened her eyes and sat up. Sleeping in the forest was never ideal, but this night she had slept worse than ever. Memories of her first optional mission kept creeping into her head. Back then, her team leader had done nothing. The rules are clear, the mission comes first. That's how it is, but the copy ninja didn't seem to think so. Lost in thought, Raven looked towards Kakashi. "Say," she said.

"Say what?" Kakashi asked.

"You went in to save your comrade even when Sakon told you not to," Raven said.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

"Why did you do that?" Raven asked. "Disobeying an order like that can get you into trouble."

"Sakura is my teammate, my comrade," Kakashi said. "I feel that those who abandon their comrades don't even deserve to be called scum, they're much lower than common scum."

"So," Raven said. "If it had been me in there… Would you have to come to save me too?"

"Regardless of who was in that room," Kakashi said. "If you're on my team then that makes you a teammate. I wouldn't stand by and let the enemy rape you."

"I see," Raven said softly.

Sasuke cracked open an eye the first moment he heard voices. He could tell from the sound of Raven's voice that something had happened to her in the past and no one had come for her. Although Sasuke wasn't the perfect shinobi, he would never hurt Sakura. Looking at his side, Sakura was still sound asleep, cuddled up against him. This was how it should be. Friends, comrades, they came first, the mission came last. Teamwork was based on mutual trust. Without trust, teamwork would fail and the mission would fail as well.

A hawk returned to Raven, carrying a small container on its back. Inside were the new orders. Now they would find out what to do next. Sighing, Raven opened the container and took the letter from the hawk. Her eyes quickly swept over the note.

"What does it say?" Kakashi asked.

"Head to Konoha for new orders," Raven answered giving Kakashi the note.

Kakashi sighed audibly and stood up. He stretched, making the bones in his body crack. Looking around he noticed that Naruto was still asleep, Sakura too and Sakon was sitting against a tree, eyes open and apparently he had been awake for hours.

"So we're heading for Konoha then," Sakon said softly. "Break up the camp. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly while shaking Sakura's shoulder. "Get up. We're going home."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He was cuddling with his pack and drooling slightly. Gosh he almost looked cute had he been a little kid, now it was just disgusting. "Hey loser wake up," Sasuke said while poking Naruto with his foot.

"Just a little longer pervy sage… Sakura is so beautiful," Naruto muttered in his half-asleep state.

Raven smiled when she heard the muttering and got up. "Let me show you how it's done," she said to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and watched as Raven sat down on her knees next to Naruto. She gently started stroking his arm, his lower back his legs and eventually her hand dipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Sakura," Naruto groaned. "Right there."

One big blue eyes opened looking bewildered at the woman who's hand was where it didn't belong. "What the…?!" Naruto practically yelled.

"So you do have a dick," Raven giggled. "I thought you lacked one since you haven't gotten very far with Sakura."

Naruto turned red in the face. This woman had no shame at all. Her gaze unrelenting as she looked him straight in the eyes. She was pretty, sexy and absolutely hypnotic. "I…," Naruto stuttered.

"How sweet," Raven purred, as she drew back her hand and got up. "I always did like the innocent ones."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart was still racing and it felt like his heart would pop out of his chest any second now. Sure he liked Sakura, but it was more than just trying to get her in the sack. She was special to him. A close friend, the closest thing to family one could imagine. That, and she wasn't interested in him, not romantically.

"Leave him alone Raven," Sakura said, sounding tired. "Why don't you go back to fucking Sakon?"

"Nah, he's old news," Raven said, casually. "I think I'll have a go at him the next time."

Sakura tensed a little when she saw Raven nod her head at Kakashi. She wasn't interested in him, was she? He was lazy, rude and always too late for meetings, but he could also be very sweet. Sakura shook her head again. What did she care who Kakashi took to his bed, or who Raven let fuck her? It was none of her business. "Whatever," Sakura hissed. "May you both catch a decease."

"Not very friendly," Raven said. "And that towards the man who saved your hide yesterday… Or did you forget already?"

Sakura made a fist, this woman was really getting on her nerves. Then the thought hit her. Kakashi had saved her. "Who you and Kakashi sleep with is none of my business," Sakura muttered eventually. "Have fun."

"I will," Raven purred and got up.

'Two girls having a catfight over me?' Kakashi thought. 'Damn, I've never been this popular in such a small group.'

One day of silent treatment later…

"It's good to be home," Naruto said stretching his arms above his head. "First we report and then I'm off for some fine dining."

"Ichiraku is not fine dining," Sasuke said, before turning his attention to Sakura. He had noticed how she had clung to him the last twenty-four hours. Although he liked the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair, the reason she was holding him wasn't a good one. There was no way he could justify making a move on her now. He'd have to wait for her to heal before he'd gently coached her back into loving him. "Want me to walk you home after we report to Lady Tsunade?"

"No," Sakura said softly. "I think that I need some time alone."

Sasuke gently stroked her hair. "Alright," he whispered. "If you need anything, anything at all. Just ask."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"How about you hon.?" Raven asked Kakashi. "Do you need anything?"

"Some sake, loud music and maybe some good company," Kakashi answered.

"Well I'll see if I'm available this evening," Raven purred.

It was crystal clear to anyone in the group. Raven wanted to fuck Kakashi and Kakashi wanted to fuck some random girl. In this case the random girl would be Raven. What man would be dumb enough to refuse? She was gorgeous and she was offering that he used her any way he wanted. There really was no downside to this. Not to mention that while doing this he might be able to read Sakura's reaction and see if he could drive her crazy enough to give him what he wanted. The greatest sexual fantasy of this moment. Sex with his former student. His now very well developed student. It wasn't much, but what he had seen in that room during the mission was enough to make his mouth go dry and his member hard. Unfortunately, Sakura needed a bit more work than regular women, but it would be worth it.

In Tsunade's office, Kakashi calmly reported that the mission had been a success. Due to their poor teamwork and his agreement with Sakon, Kakashi left certain things out. Of course Tsunade wasn't a complete idiot and she could tell that Kakashi wasn't telling her everything. "Does anyone have anything to ad?" Tsunade asked, looking at the shinobi lined up in front of her.

Due to the agreement, and having pressed the importance of this lie, everyone remained silent. Sakura looked at her feet. Standing here in Tsunade's office, listening to this lie, made her feel like an absolute failure. She had known that taking this mission had been a bad idea, but she had accepted it regardless of the risk. It could've ended very badly. Sakura carefully glanced at Kakashi. He had indeed saved her and she was grateful. Looking at Raven, she could feel her blood boil. This was the exact opposite of her. Not even Ino was this bad. Sure, Ino was easy, but she was a saint compared to Raven.

"Dismissed," Tsunade said. "Not you Sasuke and Naruto. I want to discuss the upcoming chuunin events with you."

Sakura looked a little worried. She could handle Kakashi. However, handling, Kakashi Sakon and Raven was a completely different story. They had barely set foot out of the office and Raven started. Her hand dug into her bag and she pulled out a plum. "Fresh plum," she said. "Nothing tastes better."

Raven looked at Sakura, a fake look of surprise. "Oh I'm sorry," she said. "This comment was for the men."

"Cut it out," Sakon said.

"Maybe you should've plucked hers," Raven said. "Would've saved us a lot of trouble."

"Oh put a lid on it," Sakura snapped. "I'll screw whoever I want. And I don't want to screw your leftovers. That would be pathetic."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "My place or yours?" He asked Sakura.

"Neither," Sakura said, though sucking in her breath when he got close to whisper in her ear.

"I know you want me," he whispered, noting that she held her breath as his tickled her ear. "The way you stutter when I get close. The way you can't seem to tell me to back off when I get to close. The only thing holding you back is that you haven't done this before."

As he spoke those last words he grabbed her shoulders and softly grinded his front to her back. "Let me take you," Kakashi whispered softly.

Sakura had to suppress the shiver that threatened to give her away. He sounded so hot and sensual in her ear. The way he promised to open the door to something wonderful, but close it on her the moment he was done with her. Her pride took hold of her again, telling her that her first time was going to be more than just a one-night-stand. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned around. "I'm fine thanks," she managed to mutter without stuttering and turned to walk away.

"I know what you're trying to do," Sakon hissed. "You want to seduce her. Get her in your bed. Well it won't work. She came to Suna, trying to get away from someone, and I think that someone is you."

"You think," Kakashi said sounding cocky. "And what makes you think it won't work?"

"She resisted you before," Sakon said. "She'll do it again. She doesn't want you."

The smirk on Kakashi's face grew. "She doesn't want you either," he said. "Not since you've become one of Raven's leftovers. After all Sakura isn't pathetic."

"Is that a challenge?" Sakon asked.

"It's not," Kakashi said. "I already know that this would be a challenge that you can't win."

"We'll see about that," Sakon said.

"Geesh," Raven huffed. "What is it with men and that girl? Does she have Sake flavored nipples or something?"

"I'm itching to find out," Kakashi said and disappeared.

Sakon started walking off in the same direction Sakura had gone. Finding her wouldn't be too hard. Convincing her to give him another chance was a completely different story. Still, he knew that Kakashi wouldn't be good for her. That man was self-centered and wouldn't put her experience above his own. Sakon made a fist, thinking back he could've already taken what Kakashi was now pursuing.

Outside Sakura grunted when Raven appeared before her. "What do you want?" Sakura yelled the question. "Leave me alone."

"I just want to know what's wrong with you." Raven answered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong with her? Raven had some nerve asking her that! There was definitely something wrong with Raven. Fucking around like some community whore. "Piss off," Sakura hissed and wanted to pass.

Raven grabbed Sakura pulling her back to the spot she previously stood. "You are so full of yourself aren't you," Raven said. "Two are fighting over you. One boy likes you, but won't say it out loud and a fourth is trying his best to make you love him. And what you do? You strut around the village showing your stuff. Showing what they can't have. If you're going to pretend to be sexy, I suggest not stopping at wiggling your ass. Get it over with!"

"How dare you," Sakura yelled. "You're acting more like a common street whore."

Raven slapped Sakura in the face.

Sakura smirked. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"I may not be a saint," Raven hissed. "But at least I'm not a fake like you. At least with me, the men know I'm just in it for the sex. You're nothing more than a scared little girl, pretending to be a grown woman. Like I said… You only show them what they cannot have."

Sakura fell silent. All that time with Sasuke, she never once said yes to him. He had always tried so hard. Even at Suna with Sakon. Had she just been playing some sick little game? Was she really just a fake, a scared little girl?

"I'm right aren't I?" Raven asked.

"…"

"You're a prude," Raven said as she made to walk away. "Come talk to me when you join the grownups."

Sakura remained standing in the street. Although many people were out and about, right now the world seemed empty. Raven's words were now constantly ringing in her ears. Somehow, Sakura felt that Raven had a good point. She knew damn well that Kakashi wanted her. His action during his physical said enough. Yet, she had turned him down. Then there was Sasuke, who obviously had taken an interest in her. And poor Naruto. He had never even tried to hide it. The entire village knew of his crush, even Hinata. Right now there was only one person in the world who could help her out, Ino Yamanaka.

Kakashi sighed as he watched Raven walk away from Sakura. He had heard the entire argument. At first he had considered coming to Sakura's rescue, but Genma had once taught him a valuable lesson. Never step in when two women are fighting. That would mean having to take a side. Instead it's better to talk to them separately. Then you can tell both of them that they're right and maybe even get in their pants.

Unfortunately, Genma had been tamed. He now cooked, cleaned, gave massages en even bought gifts. And the person to do this god-awful thing to him? Shizune. That was one woman Kakashi would never consider taking to his bed. She probably try to tame him as well. No woman would ever tame Kakashi Hatake, over his dead body.

Still following Sakura was going pay off. Now he'd simply listen in as she had her girl-talk with Ino. He'd act the very way that Sakura wanted. But he'd _change_ gradually, otherwise she'd notice. And then there was his competition to keep in mind. Sakon had actually taken time to really get to know Sakura. He probably knew how persuade her into giving him what he wanted.

'Speak of the devil,' Kakashi thought as he watched Sakon approach Sakura.

"Sakura," Sakon called.

'Great another person to tell what a complete screw up I am,' Sakura thought as she turned, her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. She was ready to punch him through a wall right about now. "And what do _you_ want?"

"I just want to talk a little," Sakon said.

"Go talk to Raven," Sakura spat. "I'm sure you make no difference between conversation and body language."

"Yeah about that," Sakon said. "What happened… I…It really has nothing to do with you."

"Has it now?" Sakura hissed. "So the fact that you haven't had sex in say 14 months didn't make you fuck her? You just felt like doing her? Please… Do I seem that stupid to you?"

"I knew you were going to come back here," Sakon said. "What was I supposed to do? Take advantage of you and let you leave? Would that have made you happy? Because if that is what you want…"

"I don't want any of Raven's leftovers," Sakura said, her voice determined. "I'd rather do a complete stranger than to have sex with you."

"Even if that stranger is Kakashi?"

Sakura looked at the ground. Another man who had hurt her feelings. She really was pathetic. Then again he did save her. Although an arrogant bastard, he could be very sweet when he wanted to be. "That's up to me to decide," she said. "He's not one of Raven's leftovers."

"He's not different from her," Sakon called after Sakura. "He fucks women and then leaves them in the middle of the night."

"At least he's better then you," Sakura spat. "Do you feel justified, telling Kakashi not to come and save me? That man was trying to rape me and you told my teammates to back off. Yeah you're really the kind of man I want."

Kakashi smirked from his hiding place. Saving her had scored him some very good points. Then again, he was just doing what he learned was the right thing to do. 'Talk your way out of this one Sakon,' Kakashi thought.

"The mission comes first," Sakon said. "Every shinobi understands this."

"I don't," Sakura said. "And I'm pretty sure that the rest of my friends don't understand either."

"Friends," Sakon huffed. "They only cloud your judgment. You don't need friends on a mission. You need someone who'll complete mission when you can't."

"I was wrong," Sakura said. "You're actually worse than Kakashi. Goodbye Sakon."

Sakon was now the one to remain standing in the middle of the street. He could tell Kakashi was now closing in. "What a great day," Kakashi said smugly. "You should know. Women don't like to be raped. Saving them from such a traumatic experience will only put you in a good light. Ah how did Sakura just phrase that? You're worse than me."

"You just want to fuck her," Sakon said. "I actually care about her."

"So do I," Kakashi said casually. "Which is why I will give her a skillful introduction."

"That's what I just said," Sakon hissed. "You want to fuck her. You don't love her."

"I do more than just love her," Kakashi said. "I'm obsessed with her."

Sakon shook his head. He was buying one word coming out the copy ninja's mouth. Still, that look. Fixated, passionate, almost hungry. That look would most likely turn Sakura's knees weak. The man had something over him. Mysterious and dark. Even Sakon had acknowledge that this may be a competition that he had no chance of winning.

Ino looked surprised to find Sakura on her doorstep. What was even more surprising was Sakura wanted to talk to her about boys. It was like a dream come true.

"I don't know where to start," Sakura said, sitting on Ino's couch hugging her knees to chest like a child. She felt like such child right now. Raven had come to her calling her a prude and pointing out to her that she only dared to shake her ass. She really was a coward. Saving her first time for her one true love. Was there even a one true love? "I was away on a mission."

"Yeah I know," Ino said. "Did something happen?"

"Sakon was there," Sakura said. "He was supposed to kill the target that I had to seduce."

"Go on," Ino said, her voice soft after hearing Sakura tone of voice. She was sad. Somewthing had most definitely rattled her.

"He was late," Sakura continued her voice shaking at memory of that Konya's hands on her skin and then inside. She shuddered in horror and started to sob. "He tried to rape me… the target."

"And Sakon came in to save you?" Ino asked.

Sakura merely shook her head. "It was awful," she said, feeling her lower lip tremble as she tried to hold back tears she had wanted to cry ever since Kakashi had saved her.

"But you said tried to rape you," Ino said. "How.. What?"

"Kakashi saved me," Sakura said. "I could hear Sakon's voice over the radio. He…He told Kakashi to stand down."

"Oh Sakura," Ino said. "You must be so disappointed in him."

"He was late because he was screwing Raven," Sakura said. "His long time teammate."

"That pig," Ino growled. "If you want, I'll castrate him for you."

Sakura smiled. Somehow, Ino always knew exactly what to say to make her smile again. "So how does this make you feel about Kakashi?" Ino asked. "I mean, we all know he's a player, but it was really sweet of him to look after you."

"He was really sweet," Sakura muttered, hugging her knees tighter. Being carried by him had felt so warm and comfortable. She had felt so safe, like nothing the world could ever hurt her again. His chest had been so warm, and smelled to manly. He hadn't yelled at her. Everything he had done… He really was sweet at times.

"Why don't you sleep here for the night?" Ino asked. "I'll make sure to keep the wolves at bay."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said, getting comfortable on the couch.

'So I'm sweet,' Kakashi thought as he sat back on the roof. 'That's not nearly good enough.'

_The room was empty, the curtains closed. On the bed lay a man, sleeping. Or so, it seemed. I walk closer. I can hear him breathe, it's deep and slow. I know that he's sleeping. Getting closer I notice that this is Kakashi, sleeping like a baby. He's wearing his regular jounin pants, skin tight shirt and mask. I really want to see what lies beneath that mask. _

_I walk closer, making sure to keep my eyes on his. I don't want to wake him. I'll just have quick peek and then I'll leave again. My hand is on his mask. He hasn't moved and his breathing is still the same. I want to pull down the mask but I can't._

_I'm now laying underneath Kakashi. I can feel his bare lips on the skin of my neck. His hands are ghosting over my abdomen and one is softly massaging my breast. I'm in heaven. I can't speak. All I can do is beg for more. I feel his member throbbing in between my legs. I want him. Badly._

With a flash, Sakura sat up straight on Ino's couch. She was sweaty and out of breath, but not in a uncomfortable way. "It was just a dream," Sakura said to herself. "Just a dream."

**Sorry to stop here. Working on several different things at the moment. For those who care, I'm up for promotion at my work, but it does require me to learn new skills. Meaning I'll be learning to do a nurse's duty as well… Very excited! Anyways back on topic, hope you liked the chapter. You know what to do!**


	13. Training days

**I'll be trying a new format in this chapter. Thoughts will be in italics, read a book which had that format and I felt that it was a great format. If anyone, after reading this chapter has a problem with the format, I will switch back. Thoughts and other suggestions are welcome as well. Let me know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Training days

Sakura groaned when morning had come too soon. Sleep had been restless and filled with dreams of a man she'd rather forget. Ino used to tell her that dreams held a certain amount of truth in them. Uncertain if this was really true, Sakura pondered on her dreams. They had been about Kakashi. Not just normal interaction, they'd share things. Thoughts, feelings and their bodies. The last dream made her face grow warm, just by trying to remember it. She knew Kakashi was just trying to get in her pants, but somehow everything she thought that she had gotten over came flooding back to her. The more she thought about Kakashi, the more those feelings she used to have came pouring back. Like he was a drug and she was addicted.

Getting up, Sakura looked at the clock. Although Tsunade hadn't called for her, Sakura knew she'd have to report to her Master. The reason that Sakon and that whore where in Konoha was for new orders. It had become apparent that Konya was merely a pawn in a much larger organization. He didn't feel threatened at all, and then there was that girl. Was she a slave? Or just someone to try and lure her out. Either way, Konya was a known slave trader. He didn't care for his fellow human. They were just a tool for making money.

After thanking Ino and breakfast, Sakura made her way towards the Hokage tower. Much to her surprise, she saw Kakashi strolling in the same direction. The man looked the same as always. Jounin uniform, mask, unruly hair and of course Icha Icha in his hand.

"Good morning Sakura," He greeted, lifting his free hand to wave.

"Morning," Sakura muttered while staring at him with a look of surprise on her face.

"Something on my face?" Kakashi asked, while continuing to read.

"You seem to be walking towards the Hokage tower, while it's still morning," Sakura said. "Why?"

"I'm not," Kakashi said. "I was out of food so I thought I'd get some fresh baked bread. Want to tag along?"

"I don't know," Sakura whispered, suspicion marking her tone.

"My treat," Kakashi offered. "Last chance… going once…"

"Are you sick?" Sakura interrupted. "You never make it your treat."

"Caught me… I forgot my wallet and wanted to make you pay and then disappear to help a complete stranger."

"That might actually be the truth for a change," Sakura said thoughtfully, casting a smile in Kakashi's direction. "Except that part about helping someone."

"It's not," he said. "It's a complete lie. And I was supposed to be at Tsunade's office over an hour ago."

"I didn't know."

"Don't worry," Kakashi said. "It's probably about the follow-up mission."

"Why wasn't I called to this briefing?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"I was considering not bringing you," Kakashi answered. It was a lie. He wasn't the one who was considering this. The ones were Sakon and Raven. They had made it abundantly clear that Sakura's inexperience had been a burden on their previous mission. Even though Kakashi thought that this was true to a certain length, he wasn't going hurt his teammates' feelings.

"Is it because of the last mission?" Sakura asked, disappointment in herself clearly audible in her voice.

"Amongst other things," Kakashi answered and stopped walking.

Sakura looked confused. What exactly did "amongst other things" mean? This was just plain confusing. "I don't understand."

"The person that will be coming on my next mission will be Sakon and Raven," Kakashi explained. "Plus, I've already read the rough draft of what this mission entitles. The person that I take along has to act like some kind of slave. Someone who'll be timid and obeys my every command. I have to think this through carefully."

"Is this a kind way of telling me that I can't do it?"

"I believe you can do it," Kakashi said, finally turning to meet Sakura's gaze. "But during the mission… I can't guarantee you that no one will touch you… You'd be my property, it would look suspicious if I didn't pass you around."

"You could tell them not to go too far. Not going on this mission... It'll make me seem weak."

"No one will think of you as weak," Kakashi said. "It's called an optional mission for a reason."

"So why don't you want me to come?" Sakura asked, falling silent when Kakashi took a step closer towards her.

Kakashi placed his left hand on Sakura right cheek, reveling in the soft feel of the skin. He noticed how she closed her eyes and sighed at the contact. There were several things that this could mean, but Kakashi wasn't going to think them through at this moment. However, there was one thing he had to say. "Can't you see that I want you for myself? The thought of another man touching you like this. It drives me crazy."

Sakura's eyes shot open the moment he said that he wanted her for himself. She drew back a little, almost as if lighting had passed through her body. The low rumble of his voice, the things he said. It was making her giddy. He was telling her that he wanted her, and she was starting to feel flustered. She could feel a fluttering feeling in her stomach. His dark gaze travelling from her eyes to her mouth, lingering there and back up to her eyes. For a moment, Kakashi's face came closer to hers and she thought that he was going to kiss her, but at the last moment he drew back.

"I should go," Kakashi said and he was gone, leaving Sakura flustered in the street.

In Tsunade's office, Sakon and Raven had already grown tired of waiting. The annoyance increased when Kakashi finally showed up. He came in through the window. "I have a door you know," Tsunade remarked dryly.

"It occurred to me that I never entered through you window for a mission briefing."

"Very well," Tsunade said. "Now that we're all here… Have you given any thought on who to bring along as your… servant?"

"Well I have a few people in mind," Kakashi said. "But none can handle themselves very well in a fight."

"May I ask who you've considered so far?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Kurenai is too old and there's no way for her to pass any younger than she is," Kakashi said. "Ino Yamanaka fits the profile, but her fighting skills won't be useful on this mission. Hinata Hyuuga also fit the profile, but she faints at the mere mention of a sexy outfit. She'd never pass a servant, slash sex-toy. TenTen isn't an option. She isn't a medic, no experience in the sexual area and bad chakra control. She isn't suited for a undercover mission. "

"That would only leave Sakura," Tsunade said. "I refuse sending anyone who is younger than nineteen. I normally wouldn't send anyone this young either, but the mission profile calls for very young women, barely twenty."

"Sakura's not twenty," Sakon interrupted.

"I'm aware of that Sakon," Tsunade hissed. "But she is the only kunoichi available that fits the profile at least a little."

"And Sakura has no skill on the sexual area as well," Raven added, sounding smug.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said in an evenly smug voice. "I'll teach her."

"I bet you would," Sakon hissed.

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly. "Well, you leave for the mission after the chuunin exams. I can't risk Naruto storming off in the middle of the exams… And ... We're waiting on the information about the organization. So far everything we know is written in the mission scroll. Read it, memorize it and destroy it. As for Sakura's inexperience… I'm assuming that you, Kakashi, will teach her what she needs to know."

_I'll do more than just teach her what she needs to know. _

"Great," Raven said. "Well Kakashi, good luck on teaching that prude anything."

Sakon made a low sound in the back off his throat. The threatening sound was combined with a glare that successfully shut Raven up. Even if Sakura hated him now, he would not let Raven speak about her in that way, in that tone.

"Well I'm off to give Sakura the good news," Kakashi said and vanished.

Sakon shook his head. He was wondering how far Kakashi would push her. How far Sakura was willing to go. It was obvious that she was fired up when he last spoke with her. Saying that she'd rather be with Kakashi instead of with him had been a blow to his pride.

Raven smirked. Somehow this round was for Kakashi. He had quite cleverly maneuvered Tsunade into sending Sakura along. _Oh you're good Kakashi. Now let's see if you're charming enough to get into Sakura's pants. Scared little girls often turn and run. What will you do to get her to give you what you want? _Raven looked to her right side at Sakon. _And what will you do Sakon? Stand by and watch him make a fool of you?_

"I must protest Lady Hokage," Sakon said stiffly. "Sending Sakura on this mission is a mistake. Even if Kakashi teaches her several things. She'd have to act constantly. Even while she's alone with him… She is unsuited for this mission."

"Sakura is the only female jounin that fits the profile perfectly," Tsunade said. "She and Kakashi are professionals and they will act accordingly. I feel no need to worry for my student. Kakashi's teaching methods may be a bit weird, but they deliver results. No one, but Sakura herself, can pull her off of this mission."

Outside Sakura was surprised that Naruto indeed ate nothing but Ramen. Unfortunately for him, he had run out of instant noodles and had to go out to get his breakfast.

"There you are," Sasuke said from a distance. "I was at your house half of the night but you didn't come home. Where've you been?"

"I was with Ino," Sakura said. "I needed to think and some advice."

"Advice on what?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"Exactly why I went to see Ino," Sakura said.

"I don't get it," Naruto said.

"She needed some girl-talk," Sasuke explained. "In any case… There's something I need to ask you."

"Oh yeah that's right," Naruto said. "We need a third team member for the chuunin exams."

"But I can't," Sakura said. "I already made Jounin while staying at Suna."

"Well Tsunade hasn't received the results of that test just yet," Sasuke said. "And she told us that she was cool with you helping us through the first and second test. The tournament would exclude you, since it's everyone for themselves."

"Technically I am still chuunin till Lady Tsunade receives my test-results," Sakura thought out loud. "Meaning I am available to help you through the first and second test."

"Does that mean you'll help us out Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled brightly at Naruto's tone. The boy really had something sweet about his personality. He'd really be the perfect boyfriend, had he not been completely clueless about girls. Not to mention his Ramen addiction, that was just plain sick.

"I'll help you out."

"Great," Sasuke said. "Let's go and tell Tsunade."

"Alright… We'll meet back here, right Naruto?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said while holding up his empty Ramen bowl. "More please."

There really wasn't much that could spoil the day if Sakura could just focus on the good things. She would help Sasuke and Naruto out. Looking to her left she noticed the obvious grin on Sasuke's face. He seemed so very happy with her answer. For a moment Sakura pictured a dog instead of Sasuke, happily wagging its tail. Some people were so easy to please.

The thought came and instantly vanished when a familiar voice sounded equally happy.

"My Sasuke," Kakashi said. "I believe I've never seen you this happy before."

Sasuke looked up at the rooftops to look at Kakashi. In a flash Kakashi was standing in front of Sasuke. Both seemed to grin at each other, though not in a friendly kind of way. "Sakura go on ahead," Sasuke said. "I'll catch up."

Sasuke always had a bit of a defiant nature, but this seemed a little different. It seemed almost as if two predators were going to fight. After one last glance of her shoulder, Sakura walked without looking back again. Whatever was going on would be between those two.

"I heard some disturbing news," Sasuke said calmly.

Kakashi kept his aloof stance and face. Leave it to waitresses and bartenders to spread anyone's dirty little secret.

"About you," Sasuke finished.

"Have you now?" Kakashi replied with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Stay clear of Sakura," Sasuke hissed. "She's mine."

"I thought Sakura had taken herself of off the dating-market," Kakashi said, his voice still calm.

"She'll be right back on it," Sasuke said. "And when she does I'll be there."

"How noble."

"Just keep out of my way," Sasuke said, his voice very low and threatening.

"Afraid of a little competition?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Of all the people in Konoha that he rather not cross, Kakashi was on the top of his list. The man was simply unreadable and a very skilled shinobi. Crossing him would be a very bad idea. "No," Sasuke answered. "But you are our team leader and teacher…It would be inappropriate."

"I'm your teacher and Naruto's," Kakashi confirmed. "But I'm not Sakura's teacher. She is a jounin and therefore my equal."

Sasuke seemed taken aback by this response. Of course Kakashi would never pursue a women who was out of his reach. The man simply didn't like it when he was wasting his time on something that he couldn't have. But this was something completely different. Only one person really knew what Sakura was thinking and feeling, assuming she hadn't lied to her best friend. Unfortunately, there was no point in asking Ino, she had already proven a loyal friend in the past, she wouldn't break that trust over something like this.

"If it'll make you feel better," Kakashi said. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing. His narrowed eyes went wide when Kakashi called Sakura back to them. She hadn't walked too far and turned at first, before strolling back to them. Her eyes stayed on Kakashi as she walked, like she knew he was up to something. One never knew for sure with that man, he wasn't one to reveal his intentions till the last moment.

"I have good news," Kakashi said cheerfully. "Sasuke asked me to help you guys train for the chuunin exam… And you can come on the follow-up mission with me."

"You're joking," Sakura said mockingly.

"No… I'm seriously going to help you guys train."

"I meant about the mission," Sakura muttered almost incoherently.

"We've concluded that you best fit the profile," Kakashi explained.

"I can't," Sakura said softly. "I have no experience with that sort of mission."

Sasuke smiled as if victorious. Kakashi was talking about an optional mission, it was well within Sakura's right to say no. Though the smile faded quickly when Kakashi's smile stayed in place.

"Tsunade has instructed me to teach you what you need to know for this mission," he said. "You'll be fine."

"Do you even have time to train all of us," Sasuke asked with a mean edge in his voice.

"I guess I'll just have to put off reading my book," Kakashi answered thoughtfully.

"We'll start your lessons later tonight," Kakashi continued, startling Sakura by wanting to start as soon as possible. "And team training will be tomorrow morning at six."

"Don't be late," Sasuke hissed, while taking Sakura's hand and leading her away from Kakashi.

Sasuke noticed a change in Sakura's features. She was stiff and strained all of a sudden. Her left fist was clenched, turning her knuckles white. Even when Sasuke informed Tsunade of Sakura's decision to help team seven out, she never relaxed. Her expression didn't shift at all when Tsunade informed her about some of the minor details of the mission. She was stoic, like an empty shell running around. At one point it almost seemed like she was in pain. Yet no one dared to ask what was wrong with her.

Later that day the rookie nine were all together, celebrating at their favorite bar.

"It's a bit unfair," Kiba said. "We had to get through the tests as Genin and you guys get to use a jounin for the first two tests."

Naruto laughed loudly.

"Stop laughing," Sasuke said. "You've participated several times and you're still a genin."

"That's because I had people to protect," Naruto growled.

"You mean I _had_ people to protect," Sasuke said. "What do you think Sakura?"

"I think the two of you are full of shit," Sakura muttered, her eyes still blank and her body still strained. "Who cares about things like that? I'll help you guys out and you'll both pass. End of story."

"But," Naruto said, but stopped almost immediately after Sakura cast him an annoyed glance. In all his years on team seven, he had never seen her like this. She was obviously in no mood to talk, but something else, besides him and Sasuke, was bothering her. "You're right."

"I have to go," Sakura said abruptly, getting up.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said quickly.

"No."

Again with the look, and then she vanished, much like Kakashi always did. She just left without an explanation. Though Ino had already noticed. Kakashi had just walked into the bar, seemed like he was looking for her.

Kakashi scanned the overcrowded bar for Sakura, but he didn't see her. _I could've sworn I smelled her here. Maybe I'm losing my edge._

His eyes drifted to Sasuke and Naruto who were now arguing.

"See what you did!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "You chased her away with you fake chivalry."

"I think it's you she walked away from," Sasuke hissed.

"Me?... Don't make me laugh," Naruto said. "You've been all over her ever since she got back."

"Shut up," Ino barked. "She left because you two are just so completely blind. She is NOT interested in either of you."

Ino quickly slapped her hands in front of her mouth. Standing within hearing range was Kakashi. She had almost forgotten to keep Sakura's secret, a secret. His gaze was piercing and she knew he wanted to know where Sakura was.

"Hi guys," Kakashi said, waving and smiling. "I'm looking for Sakura. Anyone know where she is?"

"Not here," Sasuke muttered.

"She probably went home," Ino said softly. _Sorry Sakura, but this is one problem you'll have to confront eventually. _

Before anyone could say anything else, Kakashi had vanished. Sasuke was starting to feel increasingly angry at Kakashi. If he wasn't looking for a girlfriend, then what did that lecherous old man want with Sakura?

Sakura opened her balcony doors, standing in the cool evening wind. Although she had always found that relaxing, it did nothing to soothe her now. To make things worse she wasn't sure why she was this nervous. It's not like she really had to do all that much. She had some vague idea what the follow-up mission was. While staying in Suna she had overheard a conversation between Gaara and Lord Tsubute, a regional landlord. Tourist coming to the area where randomly going missing, never to be heard of again. What was even more strange was that the missing tourists were all women. Back then Gaara had speculated that a gang was collecting women and forcing them to be prostitutes, or worse, a personal sex slave. The mere thought made Sakura's skin crawl.

_I have to save those girls. They don't stand a chance getting out on their own, but I don't know if I can do it. I've never thought that being a kunoichi would require me to do such things. Then again, I've seen cruelty that I never thought was even possible. I wonder why Raven can make it seem so easy. She doesn't seem afraid to let a complete stranger touch her, see her naked. I guess I'd be confident too if I looked like she does…_

Sakura gasped loudly when she felt a presence standing way to close in her comfort zone. The first reaction that came to mind was to knock this presence away from her.

"Hi," Kakashi said cheerily while avoiding Sakura's fist.

"Oh it's you," Sakura muttered.

"Nice to see you too," Kakashi said keeping his voice light.

Sakura sighed loudly, while turning to go back inside. _Another pain… great. _Inside she made her way through her bedroom and into the living room. She hadn't really spend much time here and the majority of her furniture was still wrapped in plastic. Only the couch had been freed of its plastic protection. Ino had been so kind to suggest this, it would keep the dust of off the furniture. No one liked to have to clean their house before it was livable again.

Kakashi followed silently, watching Sakura as she sat down on her couch. He remained standing, studying the expression on her face and noting that there was nothing to study, her expression was blank, though her left fist still clenched, her pose was stiff too. For a moment it looked as if she were a pain, but Kakashi quickly cast that idea aside. She wasn't injured, so tension that she felt had to be from something else.

"Ready to get started?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Sakura said, though her voice was devoid of enthusiasm. "What do I do?"

"For now, not much," Kakashi said. "We have to get used to each other. You'll be my slave, so I can't have you knocking my teeth out each time I get close."

"I wasn't trying to knock your teeth out," Sakura said, her voice sounding like she was being dragged over gravel. "I was trying to render you unconscious."

"That's not a good idea to do to your master either," Kakashi interjected playfully. Sakura didn't take it that way. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Kakashi's choice of words. "I thought you knew... During the mission you will be required to call me Master."

"Don't remind me," Sakura said through clenched teeth.

Kakashi could feel the hostility coming from Sakura. Something had most definitely changed since they had last spoken. Though, Kakashi was unsure what. Although he had initially thought that she wanted to join him on the mission, it seemed now that another factor was ticking her off. "What's bothering you?" Kakashi asked, not afraid of her insane power.

"Just so you know," Sakura said, her voice holding a razor-sharp edge to it. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"I'm not saying that you should," Kakashi said, his dropping an octave, making him sound husky. "I'm merely offering to give you an experience of a lifetime."

"I decline."

"Your loss," he said. "So what's for dinner?"

"We're going to starve," Sakura said. "I have nothing in my fridge."

"Let's go out then," Kakashi suggested.

"I'm not paying," Sakura said. "A slave doesn't have any money."

Kakashi chuckled softly at Sakura's comment. "Like I said, at first we need to get used to each other. After that we can practice other more intimate actions."

"Until the mission," Sakura hissed. "You will keep the touching to a minimal, or Kami help me I will castrate you in a not too friendly way."

Kakashi let his eye crinkle. "Agreed." _I don't know what happened but she seems more violent than she was before going to Suna. That … and she seems to hold a little resentment towards me. I wonder what I did to tick her off this time._

Much to Sakura surprise, Kakashi took her to a real restaurant. As they walked up the stairs towards the entrance, the wonderful odors of the menu made its way to Sakura's nose. Her mood lightened instantly as she led the way up the stairs. Inside the hostess greeted the two of them politely and wanted to seat them at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Don't you have anything more… private?" Kakashi asked.

"But of course," the hostess said. "This way."

Now they were seated near the back of the restaurant. "Can I get you something to drink?" The hostess asked Kakashi, rather than Sakura. This little fact seemed to escape Kakashi. Even as the hostess showed more cleavage than appropriate. Kakashi didn't seem to mind.

"I'll have some Sake," he said. "And Sakura?"

"Water," Sakura said, while already scanning the menu.

"I'll be right back."

Kakashi watched as Sakura scanned over the menu, not bothering to look it over himself. He had no intention of eating in this restaurant. Eating meant taking off his mask and he wasn't quite sure that now was the right time to show Sakura his face. That was his trump card. When nothing else worked, his looks usually did the trick, though he only had to use this technique once. No normal woman was immune to his charm.

"You're not going to order?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kakashi answered.

Sakura had to blink a couple of times. His voice sounded unusually smooth, like velvet, almost musical. This was exactly what Sakura had been afraid of. Just sitting here, at this close proximity, it made her remember what she had liked about Kakashi in the past. His voice was smooth, he was well-build and he was mysterious. This had disaster spelled all over it.

The hostess came back, much to Sakura's amazement. A hostess never served dinner, they only showed people to their table. "Here are you drinks," she said, flashing a smile at Kakashi. "Can I take your order?"

Kakashi pointed at Sakura. Reluctantly the hostess turned her attention to Sakura.

"I'll just have the spaghetti, no desert," Sakura said, handing the woman the menu.

"Coming right up," she said, tough she wasn't smiling.

Sakura wasn't looking at Kakashi. It was just too awkward. She could feel her stomach flutter, though not with butterflies. Anxiety was taking over, making her heart race. Sitting here at this restaurant, made ignoring him even more difficult. His penetrating stare did nothing to calm her nerves.

"So what with the hostile mood you've been in," Kakashi asked, now that the hostess was out of earshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ever since I told you that you'd be joining me on the follow-up mission, you got all stiff and strained. Looking like you're in pain. If I didn't know any better you're just dying to rip my clothes from my body and fuck my brains out."

Sakura looked pissed. "You had your chance," she hissed. "And I remember you called me disgusting, so please don't put _fucking you_ and _ripping your clothes from your body_ in one breath."

"Ah," Kakashi responded calmly to Sakura.

"You had your chance and you wasted it," she continued. "And I don't do second chances."

Kakashi smiled, though the smile didn't touch his eye. He leaned over, his hand reaching for hers. "You didn't look like you do now," he said, his voice taking on that husky tone again. "Women looking like kids never did _it_ for me. As for fully developed women… Well that's a completely different story."

The hostess brought Sakura's dinner just in time. All the time Kakashi simply watched Sakura eat. He actually paid for dinner that one time and walked Sakura home. The hostility was gone, for now, but Sakura didn't feel like talking to Kakashi. She had said too much already.

_Where is she? It's one thing for Kakashi to be late, but Sakura is never late._ Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was pacing. _Even that loser knows that something's off. Maybe I should go looking for her._

"There you are," Naruto exclaimed happily. "Why are you so late?"

"It's seven-thirty," Sakura answered. "I figured Kakashi would at least be two hours late."

"Why didn't I think of that," Naruto wondered out loud.

"Because you're an idiot," Sasuke sneered.

"You didn't think of it either," Naruto snapped back.

"It was a guess," Sakura said, while sitting down in the grass. "I just knew that Kakashi wouldn't be on time, since he's never on time. He never shows any enthusiasm, besides for his book."

"I'm hurt," Kakashi said directly after showing himself. "I have lots of hobby's that I'm enthusiastic about."

"I'm afraid to ask," Sakura muttered.

"He probably won't answer even if you ask," Sasuke added.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Shall we get started?"

"Bell test," Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"The rules are the same as before," Kakashi spoke as if he hadn't heard his teammates. "When I say start, you may begin."

Naruto and Sasuke were both charging at Kakashi, who casually avoided they fists and fireball jutsu.

"I didn't say start yet," Kakashi said as he planted his foot on Sasuke's ass and pushed him away towards Sakura, who hadn't even moved yet. She held out her arms to catch Sasuke, before he could make a very embarrassing fall.

"Technically," Sasuke said, trying not to look at Sakura's cleavage. "You said start when you said, 'When I say start, you may begin.'"

Kakashi shrugged. "If that's how you want it…"

Before Naruto could stop him, Kakashi had already woven together several hand signs. "Fire style, fireball jutsu."

Sakura quickly pushed Sasuke out of the way, her foot stomping on the ground to make it burst open and rise to meet Kakashi's fireball. Naruto stared wide-eyed as the dirt managed to stop the fireball. Sakura hadn't even fled, like she and Naruto had to so the last time they did the bell-test.

_She's improved a little… If their teamwork is good they might actually be able to take the bells without distracting me…_

"Good job Sakura," Sasuke commented, while activating his sharingan. "Over there. Let's go."

Sakura remained standing. There was simply no way Kakashi would be _that_ easy to find. This was just another one of his stupid little games. Looking around, something seemed off. _Genjutsu? When? _Ahead she saw Sakon and Raven having sex. _How original…_ Still seeing this was pretty hurtful. Just weeks ago she and Sakon were dating, He was her boyfriend, but now… Nothing. Emptiness. It was a lot to swallow. Why did Kakashi feel the need to show her this? Was he deliberately being mean? Of course he was, Kakashi never did anything without thinking it through first. "Release," Sakura finally said, her voice trembling just a little bit.

A fist clenched at Sakura's side. _If that's how you want to play… Well that's just fine by me. But first things first. Where did those two run off to?_

Sakura didn't have to look long. Naruto was tied to Sasuke. Naruto upside down his face only an inch from Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke was blindfolded and tied to Naruto and a tree, clenching his teeth as he growled. "Don't you dare loser."

"It's not like I want to touch that _thing_ of yours."

"You two," Sakura said as she approached. "Are just complete idiots."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto exclaimed happily. "Help us."

"Oh no," Sakura said, a naughty tone coloring her voice. "You two are beyond help…"

"Please Sakura," Sasuke pleaded. "This is bad enough already without having an audience."

"So how did this happen?" Sakura asked, amusement clearly audible in her voice.

"Naruto fell for one of Kakashi's tricks," Sasuke muttered as he removed the blindfold.

"I send in a clone," Naruto argued. "I didn't fall for it."

"I told you to wait," Sasuke growled. "Because of you, he got away."

"No he didn't," Sakura said. "He's standing right over there."

Sasuke looked in the same direction Sakura was looking at. Just past the sun's reach, between the high trees of the training ground, Kakashi stood silently while smirking at his teammates. Toying with them was just as fun as he remembered. A sigh escaped his lips when Sasuke and Naruto where trying their latest strategy. This was just so boring. All he wanted was just a few moments alone with a very willing Sakura. That wouldn't happen, not today. Life was just cruel that way.

Sakura finally joined the fight for real. She slammed her chakra loaded fist on the ground, making it crumble and dispelling several of Naruto's clones. Kakashi cursed under his breath as he was just about to use his finger jutsu on Naruto, again.

Kakashi jumped out of the way and made a few hand signs. "Fire style, fireball jutsu."

His move was instantly mimicked by Sasuke.

_It used to be so easy._ Kakashi disappeared, before Sasuke fireball could overpower his own.

Sakura knew from previous bell-tests, that Kakashi was hiding underground. Any moment now his hand would shoot up and grab her ankle. The man was getting predictable. Right on cue, Kakashi's hand shot out of ground and closed around Sakura's right ankle. He yanked her down, but the moment he himself emerged out the ground he found a log sticking out the ground. _Replacement!_

Without hesitation, Sakura ran towards Kakashi, her right fist raised for the attack. Instinctively, Kakashi threw several kunai in her direction. Two missed and the third was blocked by Sakura, using the back of her hand. Normally this was a bad idea, some ninja used poison. But she obviously knew Kakashi didn't use poison on his blades.

Sasuke made a few quick hand signs and blew a cloud of smoke at Kakashi. He bit down on the remains near his mouth and set it on fire.

Kakashi concentrated his chakra to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan and pull the fire into another dimension. After wards he had to catch his breath for a moment. He dispelled the Mangekyou and went back to his normal sharingan. It was a good thing that he'd been saving his chakra, otherwise he'd be well done.

Sakura pulled the kunai out of her hand and threw it right back at Kakashi with a growl escaping her lips. She quickly healed the cut on her hand, and watched as Naruto and Sasuke commenced their combined attacks. Now she had change to watch his new techniques.

While making no real effort to dodge Naruto and Sasuke's combined attacks, Kakashi noticed that Sakura stayed back. She had only attempted three attacks and now she just hung back, looking at the fight. Though not looking at Sasuke, or Naruto. No, she was watching him. A smile tugged at his lips.

_Are you looking for my weak spot, Sakura? Good luck trying to find it._

"Naruto," Sasuke called. "Get over here."

Naruto stopped his attack, but his clones kept at it. Everyone of them tried to land a punch, but so far they hadn't managed to lay a finger on Kakashi. Their sheer number had made no difference so far.

"We need to come up with something," Sasuke panted. "I can't keep this up forever."

"What do you suggest?" Naruto asked.

"Let's involve Sakura on this too," Sasuke said. "She's kept herself out of the fight for a reason."

Sakura watched her teammates walk over to her. She knew that there was no way they were going to get the bells with the current state of things. They needed a distraction, something to throw Kakashi off balance, like last time.

"Any ideas?" Sakura asked when they got close.

"He's too good," Sasuke said. "We'll need to come up with a solid plan… How did you two manage last time?"

"Naruto distracted him."

"Okay," Sasuke said, his voice holding a tone of disbelief. "What did you do?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "I gave him some fake spoilers on the new Icha Icha volume that I gave to him that very same day."

"Can't we do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no new volume," Naruto whined. "Pervy sage said he needed to do more research."

"That's it," Sasuke said. "We're screwed."

"Uhm," Sakura muttered. "I may know of one thing that'll at least surprise him."

"What, what, what?" Naruto quickly pressed on.

"Well uh…"

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke said, getting impatient. "Tell us the plan."

"I just need you guys to grab the bells," Sakura said. "I'll do the rest… You should be able to notice when he's distracted… Just keep your eyes on Kakashi."

"You're not going to tell us the plan?" Naruto asked.

"No," She said, feeling her face grow a little warm. She was still working on the details herself, but she knew deep down that this would work. Kakashi had shown his interest in her and was often staring at various parts of her body. A little eye candy wouldn't hurt anything. It wasn't like she was going to let him touch her. "Please Naruto," she continued. "Do as I say. I know this'll work. Trust me."

"Well," Sasuke said. "It's the only plan we have. Let's find him and take our positions."

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips, her voice had not betrayed the nervousness that was creeping up on her. It wasn't like no one had even seen her naked, but those times the one watching was female. Now she'd be showing herself to a man. She hoped that Yamato and Kakashi shared the same opinion of her. Hopefully Kakashi thought she was beautiful too, even if he had pretty much confirmed it. Maybe he would change his mind once he saw what little she had to offer.

Her heart was beating so fast, she could feel it all over. The fluttering feeling only increased as she thought of how she was going to pull this off. Sakura's hands disappeared behind her back and under her vest. She hadn't worn any chest bindings, because she hadn't expected that this exercise would take this long. While trying to keep up with her teammates, Sakura unhooked the clasps of her bra and carefully took it off without having to remove her vest. Seemed her teammates were too busy looking for Kakashi, they hadn't even noticed that she had fallen behind a bit. The bra was folded into a tiny ball in her left hand, when she had finally worked out how she was going to do this.

"Get ready," Sasuke whispered. "He's sitting over there."

"Got it," Naruto answered and flanked right into the trees.

Sasuke went in the opposite direction, leaving Sakura to execute the surprise move.

Sakura landed softly on the ground, her target in sight. She took one last deep breath to calm herself a little and then threw the bra at Kakashi's head. He caught it, but at least he seemed surprised.

"What's this," he muttered as he unfolded the fabric thrown at him. In his hands was a lacy, half see-through, dark red bra. _This would've looked amazing on a pair of breasts_.

Sakura came out of hiding, though with her back towards Kakashi. She looked over her shoulder, trying to look as innocent as she could possibly manage at this point. Her eyelashes batted a couple of times while Kakashi started staring at her. "Kakashi-_sensei_," Sakura said, her voice dropping a little lower when she said sensei. "Please teach me some more."

Kakashi heard the zipper of her vest go down and he swallowed. He was finally going to see more than a clothed chest. No, this was the real deal.

Sakura slipped the vest a little off her shoulders, just beneath her chest, holding it up there. "Please."

"Turn around," Kakashi ordered.

His mouth dropped open when she actually did what he asked. This had to be some kind of genjutsu, but if it was, he didn't care. She looked so beautiful and innocent, it was breathtaking. Her face was angled a little towards the ground, though she was still looking at him.

Sasuke and Naruto sneaked up behind Kakashi, but Naruto too remained standing. Sasuke didn't seem to notice the show going on in front of him, his eyes were on the target.

"Touch me," Sakura asked, her tone still innocent. "Please."

"Okay," Naruto answered sluggishly.

Kakashi looked wide-eyed at Naruto who was standing just a few feet away from him. His hands went to the bells, but they were gone. When he looked back at Sakura, the show was over. He'd been tricked.

"Got 'm ," Sasuke declared, holding up two shiny bells.

"Sakura," Naruto breathed.

"Get your head out the gutter," Sakura growled. "That was the last time you'll ever see them."

"Too bad," Kakashi muttered to himself.

Naruto smiled slightly at Sakura. She had been his crush since ninja academy. "Well we won," he said. "Celebration at Ichiraku ramen! You coming, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I have things to do," Kakashi muttered and disappeared.

Sakura narrowed her eyes when she realized he still had her bra. _Great, now I'll have to ask it back. _

Naruto was so happy with their victory over Kakashi he couldn't stop talking about it. Even if they'd gotten the bells because Sasuke had stayed focused, a win was still a win. Luckily he wasn't mentioning Sakura's little performance. Though Sakura knew that he'd remember this for quite a while. Naruto had the nasty habit of taking detailed mental pictures when it came to stuff like this. Seemed Jiraiya had rubbed off on him a little.

Sasuke was still wondering exactly what Sakura had done to capture Kakashi's attention so undividedly. Kakashi was always on his guard, even when he was fighting someone much weaker than himself. "urgh," Sasuke groaned. "How did you do it!?"

"What?" Sakura and Naruto asked simultaneously.

"Sakura how did you distract Kakashi to the point where he forgot about his surrounding?" Sasuke asked. "Can you teach me?"

Naruto started to laugh. "Only if you grow a pair of breasts."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed.

"I flashed my bare chest at Kakashi," Sakura said in a quick whisper.

"You what?!" Sasuke choked out.

"Don't make me say it again," Sakura pleaded. "It was the only way."

Sasuke was speechless. He'd been Sakura's boyfriend for nearly a year and now Naruto had seen more of her than he had. Suddenly he felt a little jealous. She'd show her tits to Kakashi, but she didn't want to go on a date with him. Something just wasn't right.

"Thanks for the invite," Sakura said to Naruto. "But I'm not that hungry. Rain check?"

"Yeah sure," Naruto answered.

Sakura vanished behind a cloud of smoke. She had other things to take care of. Like the return of her bra, before Kakashi had a chance show half of the jounin in the village. It had seemed like forever since she was last at his apartment. Still she remember what happened that day like it had happened only moments ago. This didn't seem like a good idea, but not reclaiming her undergarment would be worse.

She knocked on his door and waited.

"Come in, the door's open," Kakashi called from inside.

Sakura turned the handle and pushed the door open. Nothing had changed. His apartment was clear, and lacked any kind of decoration. It only had what was needed to live comfortably. "Kakashi?"

"Be right out."

_So he's in the bathroom… Might as well help myself._

Sakura looked around. First in the kitchen, then in the living room. Her bra was nowhere in sight. _Has he taken it to his bedroom? Is he that perverted._

"Looking for something?" Kakashi asked as he came out of his bathroom.

"I…"

Kakashi walked over quickly, pinning Sakura against the wall next to his bedroom door. "Or have to come ask me to touch you?" he asked teasingly. "Like you did earlier."

Sakura opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her cheeks felt warm. Kakashi was so close, his left hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He trailed it down to her neck and smirked. Sakura knew why he was smirking. Her heart was beating like she had just printed half across the Land of Fire.

Kakashi's eye roamed over her face, her neck and her chest. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I came to…," Sakura said very softly. "get back my… bra."

"This one," Kakashi asked, holding up the lacy red garment.

Sakura's cheeks flared an even brighter red. He'd had it on his person this entire time. Probably studied it closely too.

"And what are you willing to do for it?"

**Well that's it for now. Drop me line!**


	14. Girl talk

**I had intended to add this to the last chapter, but that would've made the chapter bit long and I like cliff hangers :P. So here is the rest of it.**

**The poem in this chapter was originally written by John Donne during the 1500's. And it's called "The Good Morrow"**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Girl talk

Sakura knew that the moment she had set foot in that apartment that it had been a terrible mistake. She was sure that she was over her infatuation with Kakashi. The fact that she had had a boyfriend was proof enough. Except maybe that said boyfriend was fucking someone else barely two weeks after they broke up. Maybe her seeing Kakashi had nothing to do with Kakashi, but more with Sakon. If he was allowed to fool around with another woman so shortly after their breakup. Then surely she was allowed to explore her possibilities. Right? That the closest thing to exploring would be done with Kakashi was just to tick Sakon off. Not entirely true, of course. She was here to retrieve her bra after all. Question remained: What did Kakashi want in return for the lacy undergarment?

"What do you want in return?" Sakura asked after at least a minute of absolute silence.

Kakashi could feel a smile tug at his lips. She was being surprisingly submissive, but he knew that he had to keep things reasonable. The thing he wanted right now, was what she had asked him earlier. He wanted to touch her. But he knew that she wouldn't do that.

The moment the words had left her lips, she instantly regretted them. Kakashi was a pervert and letting him decide the appropriate trade for her bra simply spelled disaster. Being this close to him made her mind all foggy. Maybe there were some lingering feelings, but she wasn't going to act on them. Her heart was racing, and it almost felt like she was shaking, but not from fear…

"Hold that thought," Kakashi said, and he took a step back.

Sakura didn't really dare to move from her spot. It seemed like she was frozen solid. Her eyes followed Kakashi as he walked to a closet and pulled out a yellow scarf. It seemed like a weird thing to do. It wasn't cold outside. Everything seemed a bit of a daze. She'd been gone for so long, she hadn't seen Kakashi all the time she was at Suna, yet he still held this kind of power over her. Almost as if it had gotten stronger.

Incoherent words spilled from Sakura's lips when Kakashi tried to use the scarf as a blindfold. A part of her knew what he intended to do, but lowering her carefully created barrier really wasn't something she wanted to do. This barrier would keep her heart safe from any more pains that others could inflict upon it.

Kakashi chuckled when he heard her rambling. She was just so cute when she got nervous. Still he ignored her rambling and blindfolded her. "Let me show you how it should've been two years ago…" he whispered close to her ear, pulling his mask down.

"I…" Sakura muttered. "I… really don't think..."

"That this is a good idea?" Kakashi finished. "I disagree."

Sakura could feel his breath close to her mouth, his mask was gone. Was he really intending to kiss her, or was he just playing with her. The anticipation was killing her. Why couldn't he just get it over with? "Tell me you don't want this," Kakashi said, his lips softly touching hers in an after touch. "Tell me to step back."

Sakura hand had moved from her sides to his chest. She wasn't pushing him away, but she wasn't pulling him any closer either. All she did was stop him from getting any closer. Trying to keep her barrier intact.

All this time she had thought that there were no feelings there. No infatuation, no love. The truth was a completely different story. Realization struck her as remembered all the things she initially liked about Sakon. They were so similar. And they had both hurt her.

Yet, standing here so close to Kakashi. His lips so very close to hers and his promise to show her how it could've been made her wet her lips. The action was completely unconsciously, but she was curious. "I can't," Sakura finally answered.

Kakashi didn't need to hear anything else. He bend his head forward and pressed his lips more solidly to hers. Still it was hardly anything more than his lips softly caressing hers. It took her a few seconds, but she kissed back, her hands locking at his nape. There was no rush, just the slow caress of lips on lips.

"_Can you imagine being with anyone else after this?"_

"_No. This is forever."_

"_Forever is a long time. I'll need some reassurance."_

"_Reassurance?"_

"_Seal the deal with kiss and I'll be yours forever, Sakura."_

Sakura instantly pushed Kakashi away. She yanked the scarf away that served as a blindfold and bolted out the door, without reclaiming her bra. Something was just terribly wrong here. Why was she even thinking of Sakon while she was with Kakashi?

She ran in a random direction, not caring where she was heading. Right now she needed an escape from this all. A safe haven for her to recover. What had she been thinking? Her taste in men was just plain awful. Why were the bad boys always the most active ones?

It took her some time to realize that someone was calling her name. She wasn't even sure if she should respond to the call or not. But the voice was so close and familiar. Another man who had once betrayed her and spend every waking moment making it up to her. Sasuke.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "You look… sad."

Was this how it was going to be? Switching from Kakashi and Sakon, back to Sasuke, back to Kakashi and Sakon. Was she _that_ kind of person?

She shook her head in response and decided to see who was waiting for Sasuke a little ways down the road. There was a small group that Sakura would recognize anywhere. The rookie nine.

"We all wanted to go out and celebrate Hinata's birthday," Sasuke said. "It's not really my thing, but Naruto said we'd both come so…"

"I'd love to," Sakura said quickly. It wasn't really a good idea, but Sasuke made her forget. Like he was the barrier around her own barrier.

Sasuke smiled widely. He hadn't even asked for a date and she was offering. It finally looked like she was warming up to him. "We'll have to go to the Jounin bar since Lee got drunk last night and smashed up our usual hanging place."

"I don't mind," Sakura whispered. "Just stay close to me."

Sasuke smiled cockily. Just a little more time and she'd be drooling over him like she had when she was thirteen. Phase one of restore the Uchiha clan would be complete.

Kakashi let his hand drop from the wall, and turned to lean against it. To say that he was confused would be an understatement. He was making such good progress, but she still wiggled from his grasp at the last moment. Sakura really was quite the challenge. Still the reason why she bolted out the door like that was confusing. _I guess I'll have to ask him…_

Several minutes later Kakashi arrived at the usual bar, with his buddies sitting at their regular booth. "Kakashi-senpai," Yamato called. "Join us."

"I won't stay long," Kakashi said, taking a seat. "I just need to know something."

"Sakura giving you trouble," Genma said twirling the senbon around in his mouth.

"You could say that," Kakashi said.

"Trust me, she not interested," Genma said.

"She seems interested enough," Yamato said. "You should see her flirt and party. She's a hit with the men."

"Look around the bar," Genma said. "Most of the women here are only looking for sex or a good time. Not for a boyfriend."

"And you can tell that by looking around?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"A woman accompanied by other women is merely _window shopping_," Genma explained.

"Yeah right," Raidou added as he took a sip. "If you're such an expert Genma, then point out the one looking for a man. I'm tired of random floozies. I want what you have."

"What I have?" Genma repeated. "Little Genma is one of a kind…"

"I'm not talking about your dick," Raidou said. "I want to get laid like every night, without having to scout for a woman."

"I don't get laid every night," Genma said. "Shizune has her period once a month."

"You know what I mean."

"Come on Genma," Kakashi said. "Prove to us that you're still Konoha's number one ladies man."

"If you insist," Genma said as he looked around. "See that woman over there. The one all alone in a booth reading a book."

"Yeah," Raidou said. "What about it."

"She's looking for a man."

"No way," Raidou said. "She has no sexy outfit and she looks busy."

"My point exactly," Genma said. "Someone who is truly interested in her as a person, and not a one-night-stand, will approach her regardless of what she's wearing or what she's doing. Try it out, you'll see for yourself."

"Yeah Raidou what do you have to lose?" Kakashi interjected.

Raidou set out on his mission and Kakashi turned to Genma. "Okay so I need your help with seducing Sakura."

"Look over there," Genma said pointing to the rookie nine.

Kakashi looked and saw Sakura dance with Sasuke. She had taken the time to change into a sexy, curve hugging red dress, with red high heels. The dance looked more like a she was giving him a lap dance while he was standing, than actually a dance between friends. The look on her face made it look like she was enjoying herself. Kakashi balled his fist when he saw that she simply let Sasuke's hands wander all over her body.

"You know what your problem is?" Genma asked.

"I'm dying to find out."

"You hurt her," Genma explained. "Women are sensitive about their looks and how men think of them. You told her she was gross…"

"Disgusting," Kakashi corrected.

"Doesn't matter," Genma said. "She became unsure of herself, because of you. Then she left and she met that Sand dude. Now he went and did the very same thing you did. He broke her fragile girly heart. What she's doing now has nothing to do with her feelings for Sasuke. She's trying to prove a point. She is beautiful and sexy and wanted."

"I know," Kakashi said through gritted teeth. "How do I get her to do _that_ to me?"

"Make her believe that you hadn't meant what you said," Genma answered. "And that'll take more than words alone. Not to mention that Sakura is looking for love and not sex. You'll have to romance her, go on dates that she likes. Spend time with her. Listen to her."

"This is going to take some time isn't it?" Kakashi asked sounding exasperated.

"You could also give up," Genma said. "I know you're not looking for a girlfriend. You two are just an awfully bad match."

"I'll be the judge of that," Kakashi said. "Just tell what to do."

"What makes you think that she's even interested in you?" Genma asked.

"She let me kiss her… And she flashed her chest at me."

Genma shook his head. "She's giving off double signals," he said. "The flashing is showing a guy what he can't have. The kiss… I don't know anymore. But she let _you_ kiss her. Weird…"

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "But she made a run for it shortly after."

"I didn't know you were such a lousy kisser," Genma joked.

"Whatever," Kakashi said. "Help me out will ya?"

"First off," Genma said. "Get her away from Sasuke. That boy is a little too eager to please her."

"Yeah I know. I'll have to get rid of him."

"And well I'd say get to know her," Genma continued. "She'll need more than just romance. She needs you to be a friend to her."

Sasuke was feeling very happy in various areas. Sakura was just such a good dancer. All he had to do was move alongside her, and let his hands play a little. He wasn't doing anything she hadn't ask of him, he was staying close to her. At least as close as he could. Just one thing bothered him. Each time he tried to kiss her, even if only on the cheek, she'd back away. Like he was carrying some contagious disease or something.

"I'm going to get a drink," Sakura said when the song ended. "Want one?"

"No thanks," Sasuke answered. "I'm just going to the men's room, be right back."

Sakura slowly walked over to the bar. She had already noticed the presence of three people she really didn't want to see. Then again there would be no avoiding them once the mission really started. _I'll just consider this training._

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Water," Sakura replied. She wasn't planning on getting drunk, or even tipsy. Her mind had to stay clear. Right now she was "celebrating" Hinata's birthday, but when this day would finally come to an end, she have some serious thinking to do.

"Are you serious?" Kakashi asked, having moved closer. "You're drinking water?"

She looked up at the man who suddenly stood next to her. Just a moment ago he'd been several feet away and now he was here. After taking in his face, or at least the small part that was visible, she nodded. He didn't seem angry, in fact he looked slightly amused. _I guess he thinks of me as a child._

"Can I at least have this dance?" Kakashi asked holding out his hand and letting his eye crinkle. "You left in such a hurry… I didn't get a chance to discuss anything with you."

"Sure," Sakura said, narrowing her eyes slightly. Frankly he'd had enough time to discuss things with her, but like herself, he'd been distracted. She was pretty distracted now, swaying to the music with Kakashi, who was keeping his hands at the small of her back, instead of on her ass. "Listen," Sakura said. "I didn't mean to bail on you… I just…"

"You're not ready," Kakashi finished. "It's fine. We'll take things slow."

This was the tiniest bit unusual. Ever since she got back the men in her life had been drooling over her. Kakashi had made it clear he only wanted sex, so why take your time? Had he changed his mind? Sakura's look must've shifted, because Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm here with Sasuke," Sakura said in response to Kakashi's chuckle.

"I know," he said. "I saw you… dance."

Sakura's face felt just a little hotter. He'd been watching the entire time. She wasn't dancing like that because she wanted to turn Sasuke on, she was merely testing to see if she was a beautiful as Yamato had claimed her to be. "It was very hot," Kakashi said dryly. "And a little fake."

"Fake…" Sakura repeated. "Why would you say that?"

"Because he was touching you, but you weren't touching him. But you already know what people think of you."

Sakura never voiced the question.

"You've become a beautiful woman. Any man can see that… But do you _know_ it?"

"Is this a general opinion or yours?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi lower his face so he could whisper in her ear. "Mine," he whispered. "And there's your date."

As quickly as he had shown up, Kakashi was gone again. Sasuke seemed a bit overheated, his hairline was damp, like he had splashed his face with water. "You okay?" Sakura asked. "You took a while."

"Fine," Sasuke answered. He'd been feeling a little too hot, and Sakura had made it clear to him that she needed a friend. So he'd be that friend, and eventually more. It just wouldn't seem decent if he was dancing with her while his erection dug into her. That's not something friends do.

"It's getting late and I have training with Tsunade-shishou in the morning," Sakura said. "I'd better go."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Nah," Sakura said, laying it on a little too thick. "Looks like Naruto might need an escort though. He can barely stand."

"You're right," Sasuke muttered, unable to hide his disappointment. "See you later."

Sakon was annoyed, to say the least. He'd come here on Raven's request and the first thing his eye fell on was Sakura practically dry-humping that Uchiha kid. To make it worse, the boy had barely left her alone for a minute and the next candidate offered his service. _At least she didn't do the same to him. Guess that means she's not interested._ He watched the pair carefully for a moment when Raven finally returned with the drinks.

"This place has a cute bartender," she said as she gave Sakon his whisky and looked at his face. "Oh looky here, it's Sakura…"

"Like you hadn't seen her already," Sakon said through gritted teeth.

"You know me too well… Ahhh isn't she just cute with Kakashi. Perfect couple."

"Shut up," Sakon spat. "You're just saying that to annoy me."

"True," she answered with a smirk. "You're just so easy to get angry when Sakura's concerned. You know if you don't fuck her someone else will eventually…"

"Not him," Sakon growled.

"Hey Kakashi over here," Raven called, luring Kakashi over.

"Hey Raven," Kakashi said ignoring Sakon.

"Listen Kakashi," Sakon hissed.

"I already know what you're going to say," Kakashi said, a smile tugging at his lips as he prepared to imitate Sakon. "Oh no, Kakashi, you can't fuck Sakura, because I want to… But I'm too much of a pussy to do it, so she still a virgin."

Raven started laughing. "My sentiments exactly."

"Raven," Sakon hissed.

"What!? He's telling the truth. You were with her for fourteen months, and you still didn't do her. I mean… Come on man, we were teammates for two months when you first fucked me. I'd say Kakashi is right. You're too much of a pussy to do it."

"I have a good reason," Sakon hissed.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I don't know how to take a woman's virginity," he said, imitating Sakon's voice again. "It's just so hard to put my tiny dick in the right hole."

"He's average sized," Raven said.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Sakon asked.

"My own," Raven answered. "But this was fun. We have to do this again sometime."

"I have to go," Kakashi agreed. "I have to put together a training schedule. Later."

There really was no place like home. Even if it was still a little dusty and covered in plastic. Sakura yawned loudly and she slid out of her dress, kicking off her shoes in the process. She'd pick up her clothes from the ground in the morning. Just once she could afford being lazy. It's not like she shared the place with anyone, so no one would really complain. Her bra hit the floor next as she made her way to her bedroom. It had been a very long day and tomorrow was going to be evenly tiresome.

She didn't even bother putting on a nightgown, not that she had worn one since her stay in Suna. Even at night the temperature was painstakingly hot, one could afford sleeping completely in the nude, but that going just a little too far for Sakura.

"_Where am I?"_

…_._

"_What's going on?"_

…_._

"_You should know a genjutsu when one is cast on you. You're still not ready."_

"_I don't know what's happening… Where am I? What's going on?"_

"_Shhh it's alright."_

"_Sakon?"_

"_Close."_

"_Kakashi?"_

"_I'll teach you… Let me in."_

"_Let you in? Where?"_

"_Inside."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_Let me show you."_

_The room was still dark and Sakura couldn't see anyone. A scream tore from her lips when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. The feel of the hands, the fingerless gloves gave a away who it was that had grabbed her. _

"_Kakashi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Showing you what I mean."_

Sakura's eyes shot wide open, her breath came out in irregular gasps. Her pillow lay across the room and her blankets had been pushed of off the bed. Sleep had been restless and she didn't feel well-rested at all. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed and lay her head in her hands. _It's a good thing I lied to Sasuke about training. Man I'm messed up. _"I'm really messed up."

"You can say that again. Those panties don't match with your hair."

Sakura jumped at the sound of the voice. She was up in a flash, fists raised to pummel the intruder. Her cheeks flared red when she saw who was standing in her bedroom. In an instant her hands shot up to cover her chest. "Kakashi!?"

"There's really no point in doing that," Kakashi said. "I've already seen them."

"What are you doing here? Never mind… Get out."

"I thought you wanted to train," Kakashi said, feigning innocence. "You said so yourself to Sasuke."

"I did, but…"

"I brought breakfast."

"Can I at least get dressed?"

Kakashi nodded, but otherwise remained in the doorway.

"Do you intend to watch?"

"Yes."

"Don't," Sakura hissed. "Please give me a little privacy. You'll be able to watch plenty of times when we're on our mission."

"True," Kakashi agreed and he left the room closing the door behind him.

Sakura quickly threw on her usually red uniform. The one similar to the clothes she used to wear when she was thirteen. A part of her hoped that looking a bit like she used to would keep the "wolves" at bay. The attention she was getting was fun at first, but now it was getting a bit on her nerves. _It's a bit tighter than I remember._ Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was pretty lose around the waist, but it was really tight around her chest. She turned her back to the mirror to look at her back. Nothing to note there, just the same ass she had when she left. _I guess Kiba was right when he told Lee that I had filled out nicely._

When Sakura finally came into the kitchen, Kakashi was sitting at the table. He had been telling the truth when he said that he had brought breakfast. On the table were several different kinds of breakfast. Bread, fruit, cereal. "Looks delicious," Sakura said as she sat down opposite of Kakashi.

"It is."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow and made a face.

"I already ate," Kakashi said.

"I'm not interested in seeing your face," Sakura said, pulling the basket of fruit towards her. "Rumor has it that you're ugly. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite looking at you ugly mug."

Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe they're right."

"I'm sure of it," Sakura said, cutting a kiwi in half. "Why else hide your face. Unless you're still suffering from severe acne, that would make me want to hide my face… Anyways… Why are you up this early?"

"Like I said… Training."

"I have to run errands for Lady Tsunade," Sakura said. "Training will have to wait."

"Can't Shizune do that for you?"

"Her cold sore finally healed and apparently she wanted to celebrate that all night with Genma."

Sakura giggled at the sound of that. Shizune had sounded so excited that Sakura couldn't refuse falling in for her. That, and Tsunade was equally happy. One stop on the list was the liquor store to replenish the Hokage's secret stash. Although it wasn't exactly a secret, Shizune just didn't know where it was hidden this time.

"There's something I want to know," Kakashi said, breaking Sakura chain of thought.

"What's that then?"

"Why do you hate Raven so much?"

Sakura dropped her spoon on the table, her eyes downcast. For a moment she said nothing at all, she just chewed on her lower lip. Her face was really serious, but she didn't seem angry. It was like she was thinking of what to say. "I don't hate Raven," she said softly. "I pity her."

Sakura looked up, a sad expression on her face. "Raven is very talented kunoichi. She was a Jounin just a few weeks shy of becoming fourteen. About half a year later they gave her, her first A-ranked mission. In Suna there's no such thing as an optional mission. They lack the amount ninja for that so when you're ordered to go, you go. Raven was raped when she was fourteen. From what I heard, it had been so brutally that there were tears in her uterus. The Suna medics couldn't save it when she and her team finally made it back. To make it worse… Her team leader, her sensei, he could've saved her, but he choose to complete the mission instead of saving her."

Sakura fell silent after that.

Kakashi remembered clearly what Raven had asked him after the last mission. She wanted to know why he ignored Sakon's orders and went in to save Sakura. It was almost like a repeat of what had happened to her.

"I could've fixed it," Sakura muttered. "A good medic would've been able to repair the damage done to Raven's uterus, yet they chose the easy way and simply took it out. She'll never have kids of her own. I guess that's why she doesn't bother protecting herself."

"Hey," Kakashi said. He had heard her voice drop. She really was feeling sorry for Raven.

"That could've been me," Sakura said.

"I'll do anything to prevent that," Kakashi said. "Even bend the rules a little."

"Thanks Kakashi."

Sakura got and walked to the door. "I have to run my errands."

"I'll tag along," Kakashi offered. "That way we can train."

"Call it what you like."

Kakashi followed Sakura around as she set out to do her errands. Naturally the first stop was the liquor store. There several large bottles of the most expensive Sake was purchased and the owner complemented Sakura on her fine taste. If only he knew the truth. Afterwards they went to the gate to pick up the traffic report.

All the time they walked they also spoke. Well, Sakura talked, Kakashi listened. "So where did you learn to dance like that?" Kakashi asked after Sakura had told him that the last couple of months had been filled with lots of free time.

"Temari made me take dance lessons with her."

"Dance lessons?"

Sakura nodded, her cheeks gaining a little flush on them.

"What kind of dance lessons?" Kakashi asked, though he could guess with the way she was blushing.

"How to put this… I guess calling it exotic would be exaggerating. I'd call it naughty."

"And naughty it is," Kakashi teased. "You don't seem to turn red when dancing, but talking about it makes you blush. Am I missing something?"

"Well… I haven't exactly tried it out on men," Sakura admitted. "You were the first test subject."

"I'm flattered."

"Did it work?" Sakura asked.

"Did it work? I'm not sure I understand the question."

Sakura smiled, while chewing on her lower lip. With her newly found sexiness, this only served to amplify it. She was cute and sexy, a combination that would surely do Kakashi in. A sigh came past her lips as she stopped and looked Kakashi in the eye. She stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Did I turn you on?"

"Sakura Haruno that is a question that I refuse to answer."

"Why?"

"Because you already know the answer."

Sakura shook her head, but didn't push Kakashi any further. She did know the answer, she just wanted to hear it from him. But for now, knowing that she could was enough. There really was something addictive to holding such power and she supposed it was why Raven acted like that all time. Sultry glances, sexy outfits and her deep feminine voice. No wonder men always gave her what she wanted. After all, the urge to reproduce overrode all else.

After picking up the traffic report, Sakura didn't return to the Hokage tower. Instead she headed towards the training fields. Kakashi was still following her, making her talk about Suna the entire time. "Sounds to me like you could've finished that hospital months ago," Kakashi mused. "So why did you take so long?"

"I was trying to draw out my stay there," Sakura answered.

"Okay… Why?"

"I wanted Sakon to… I was waiting for him to… Never mind," Sakura muttered. "I didn't mean to bother you with my girl-talk."

"I don't mind," Kakashi lied. "Women are a mystery, we men always wonder what it is you girls talk about when you're together. So what else do you discuss with Ino?"

"You know," Sakura said softly. "The usual… Men and clothes and discomfort during our monthly period."

"Yeah," Kakashi said, making a face. "You can stop now…"

Sakura laughed. "See? That's why I discuss this stuff with Ino. The moment we bring the words period and discomfort into the conversation, men always tend to bail… Well except Naruto…"

"He can actually listen to that?"

Sakura nodded. "That or he pretends to listen."

Kakashi knew this training field like no other, it was right next to the memorial stone. He was wondering if that's were Sakura was headed, but instead she plopped down on the grass. Without asking Kakashi sat down too, and watched as she pulled out a book. Normally this would be considered rude behavior, but right now Kakashi wouldn't complain. He suddenly remembered that he had scheduled a training session here with Naruto and Sasuke and they were a little early. There went his spotless record of being late.

"What are you reading?"

"It's was a gift from Gaara," Sakura answered, her eyes still scanning the page. "It's a book filled with poems."

"Read one out loud," Kakashi requested, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I forget my own book."

"Okay," Sakura agreed and flipped back a few pages. "This one's my favorite."

"My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears,  
And true plain hearts do in the faces rest ;  
Where can we find two better hemispheres  
Without sharp north, without declining west ?  
Whatever dies, was not mix'd equally ;  
If our two loves be one, or thou and I  
Love so alike that none can slacken, none can die."

Kakashi gave no comment on the poem. In all honesty, he didn't really believe in love. Love was an emotion. A complex mix of chemicals in a person's brain that made them feel love. But it's not real. He'd been struck by that very emotion once, but he wouldn't be fooled again. Love was fleeting like time itself. It never lasts and at some point you run out.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called happily. "You're early! Are you sick?"

"She made me," Kakashi answered nodding his head towards Sakura.

"I find that hard to believe," Sasuke added, stepping into view from behind Naruto. "She probably didn't tell you where she was taking you."

"Good job Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's get started," Kakashi said, getting up and pulling out the bells again.

"Not that one again," Sasuke complained. "We already did this stuff yesterday."

"Not quite," Kakashi said. "Naruto will attempt to take your bell, while Sakura will attempt to take mine. That way you can all practice to be crafty."

Sasuke took a bell from Kakashi, but he didn't seem pleased with the whole set-up. Memories of the previous day were still fresh and he wondered how Sakura was going to take his bell if she was all on her own. Although he really had no claim on her, he always felt a stab of jealousy whenever another man got her attention. It really didn't matter who it was, whether it was Naruto or Lee, made no difference. He wanted her for himself, but hogging her would only chase her away.

Wordlessly, Sakura followed Kakashi to the other side of the training field. She hadn't said it, but this exercise was pointless. There was no way she could get the bell all on her own. After she had followed Kakashi far enough, she stopped of her own accord, folding her arms across her chest. "You I can't take that bell from you."

"Maybe."

"And I'm not flashing you again."

"I still remember what you chest looks like," Kakashi said. "I've taken a vivid mental picture."

"Then why?"

"Naruto will never get the bell from Sasuke, and Naruto won't give up… Now we'll have the rest of the day to do more important things."

"Like what?"

"I think it's time that you explain to me why you freeze up every time I get close," Kakashi accentuated the last words, stepping closer to Sakura and grabbing her left wrist.

"I…"

"Did something happen to you?" Kakashi asked. "Something I should know?"

"What? No."

"Then why do you back away from me?" Kakashi pressed on, his grip on her wrist tightening. "What are you afraid of?"

Sakura swallowed hard. She had wondered that exact same thing. This was all so easy with Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and even complete strangers. Just not with Kakashi. Being around him was seriously clouding her capability to think. It hadn't been like that before she left. Sure she stuttered a little when extremely nervous, but it had only gotten worse upon her return. "Myself," Sakura whispered.

The answer was a little confusing, but somehow Kakashi managed to understand. It hadn't occurred to him before. The way Sakura used to blush around him, her adoring gazes. She had feelings for him. And a part of her knew he couldn't answer her feelings. Kakashi Hatake didn't do girlfriends. He had always thought that they were meant for Sasuke.

Kakashi's eye widened as realization struck him. Now he knew why his words had cut her so deep. The real reason that she left. He had thought that it was strange of her to care so much about what had happened. Now he finally, really knew what his actions had caused. This was what Genma had meant. They really were an awful match. But looking at her, chewing on her lower lip, playing with the hem of her shirt. Regardless of what had happened in the past. This was a whole new Sakura. His mind was already made up. Even if it was just one time only. He had to taste the forbidden fruit that was Sakura Haruno.

**That's it. And it was a pretty fast update too XD. Anyways, drop me line, I love hearing all your comments. Bye bye for now!**


	15. Do not touch

**Here's an update, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and R&R please!**

Chapter 15: Do not touch

"You have to understand Sakon," Tsunade said, sounding exasperated. This conversation had drawn out long enough, yet Sakon would not yield. Although it was obvious that he truly cared for Sakura, his worrying was unfounded. "The moment Sakura joined our ranks as a ninja, she became a legal adult. The law your trying to apply only applies to civilians."

"I know that," Sakon said, sounding equally tired. "I just feel that Hatake is taking advantage of the situation. He's obviously taken an interest. And he was her teacher! There has to be some rule against this."

"I don't know why your this concerned. Although Kakashi was her teacher in the past, he was put out of that role when his team was disbanded. At that time I took up the role as Sakura's teacher and that's how it's stated in the records... Furthermore," Tsunade said when she felt Sakon wanted to interrupt. "I find your lack in confidence in my student downright insulting. That is all, you can go."

"Won't you at least talk to Hatake?" Sakon pleaded.

"If you'll go through the trouble of finding him and telling him that I want to talk to him…"

"I will," Sakon interrupted and he vanished.

Tsunade shook her head, all that commotion just for Sakura. Somehow Sakon was the second person to complain about Kakashi. Sasuke had come in to complain about the very same man only a few hours earlier. _What's going on here?_

Sakon instantly set out to find Kakashi. Though he didn't have to look long. the first person he asked already managed to give him a general direction. As instructed by a weirdo dressed in a green leotard, Sakon went to the training field. The first two people he saw were Sakura's teammates. That could only mean that Sakura wasn't too far off. He stopped when he heard a voice that was obviously Sakura's.

"Something the matter Kakashi?" Sakura asked, finding a nice tree to sit against.

"No…Just imagining things."

"Okay…"

"I think we just need to work on habitations a little more, so you'll be more relaxed when someone invades your personal space." Kakashi moved closer, intending to sit next to her against the tree.

"Hatake," Sakon called when he couldn't watch anymore. "The Hokage wants to have a word with you."

"Better not keep her waiting," Kakashi chirped. "Later."

With a soft poof, Kakashi disappeared like he always did.

Sakura sighed and simply grabbed the bag with errands. She still had to deliver them to Tsunade. At least this was the ultimate opportunity to catch a breather. Before she had a chance to pull a disappearing act, Sakon had already grabbed her wrist. Her eyes shot up at his, with a glare almost as intense as Sasuke's.

"What do you want this time?" She snapped at him.

"Why do things have to be like this?" Sakon asked softly. "Are you still angry that I slept with Raven? I'm sorry okay… But if you're spending time with Hatake to get back at me…"

"I'm preparing myself for the mission," Sakura interrupted. "And if you think I'm angry at you for screwing Raven, then you're even more short-sighted than I thought."

"Then tell me," Sakon pleaded. "What did I do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Sakon shook his head.

"You told Kakashi to stand down when Konya wanted to rape me," Sakura hissed. "Do you even know what that does to a person? Getting violated like that? Half the nights I still have nightmares about that mission. Except in the nightmare I really get raped, because then Kakashi actually listens to you. I guess I should be grateful that he didn't."

"The mission…"

"Is not as important as the trust between teammates," Sakura interrupted. "But if you're so sure of yourself, let's go ask Tsunade-shishou. I wonder if she agrees with you."

"Don't be like that," Sakon pleaded. "Is this how you want to remember us?"

"Us?" Sakura asked. "Was there ever an us? Or was I just the rebound girl, because Raven only wants sex?"

"What? No! Raven is just a friend… For what it's worth. I do love you."

"But not enough to grant me one little request," Sakura spat. "I'm seriously beginning to doubt you. You never as much as looked at my chest, you never even tried to get into my pants and now we're here in Konoha and you're acting like you own me. You dumped me Sakon, not the other way around. I'm free to see who I want."

"I didn't do those things to you, because I didn't long to touch you like that… It's just… I'm not as confident as Hatake or other men. I've had like three girlfriends in my life, including you. And they were the ones teaching me the ropes. I've never taken a woman's virginity before and the thought of hurting you scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, but ripping my heart out didn't hurt one bit Sakon," Sakura growled, putting on hand on the tree she had wanted to sit against. She could feel her carefully monitored self-control weaken. There was just nothing more that would bring her pleasure, then rearranging his face a little.

"I just felt that you deserved something better for your first time," Sakon whispered, moving to get a little closer to her. "If I had known what that meant to you…"

"You don't want to finish that phrase," Sakura hissed. Her grip on the tree tightened and the wood cracked and groaned under the pressure. "Getting raped… Is that what I deserve Sakon?"

"Of course not."

"You're such a liar," Sakura hissed and she could feel the tree bark splinter under the pressure of her hand. "The mission comes first."

"I'm not lying," Sakon whispered, moving even closer, so his face was close to hers. "I still love you."

The tree finally gave away to the pressure. Cracking loudly as the tree bark let go and the underlying wood took the form of Sakura's hand. "Step back or your face will look like this tree."

"You won't hurt me."

"But I will," Sasuke growled, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Step away from Sakura-chan," Naruto added.

She hadn't meant for it, but a smug grin spread along Sakura's face. There would always be people who would protect her, even if she didn't need protecting. Although Naruto's motive was purer than Sasuke's, having both of them here was comforting. Now she knew Sakon wouldn't try anything funny with her.

"I won't say it again," Naruto threatened.

Sakon assessed the situation. Should he fight these two he was sure that Sakura wouldn't stand idly by. She'd protect her friends, like they would protect her. The two boys he could handle, but when a third person joined the fight, he would obviously lose. Sakon glared at Naruto and then at Sasuke, before he stepped back. "I had no intention of hurting her."

"Intentionally or not," Sasuke hissed. "You've hurt her enough."

"And so have you," Sakon said calmly before disappearing.

"Thanks guys," Sakura said, sounding relieved. "…Uhm… Kakashi left so… How's about that rain check?"

"Onwards to Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled happily.

On the other side of Konoha, Genma yawned loudly when someone knocked on the door. Although one couldn't call it early in the morning, he had spend most of his night making love with Shizune. Now he was spend, as was Shizune, and still some asshole had to come and see him.

"Oh it's you," Genma said, yawning again. "What's it this time?"

"I think Sakura's in love with me."

"She's not," Genma said flatly.

"She stutters when I get close."

"She makes excused NOT to spend time with you," Genma added.

"She said that she stutters because she is afraid of herself."

"I'd get homicidal thoughts too if every woman wanted to fuck me."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"She's intimidated by all the new attention she's getting," Genma explained. "You're reading too much into this. Give her a few weeks and she's over it."

"Whatever," Kakashi said, making his hand signs. "Thanks anyways. Later."

"Is this what you woke me for?" Genma yelled at a cloud of smoke. He sighed a muttered to himself. "I love our little talks Kakashi."

Kakashi appeared right outside the door to Tsunade's office. A quiet "come in" was voiced before Kakashi could knock, so he calmly walked into Tsunade's office expecting to get scolded. The thought seemed justified since Sakon delivered the message that Tsunade wanted to see him. He really was a son-of-a-bitch. Still, the fact that Sakon felt threatened was proof that Sakura really didn't belong at his side anymore. Life was just great.

"Have a seat Kakashi," Tsunade said. She quietly drained her cup of Sake and sighed. That was her last drop of Sake and Sakura hadn't come in to deliver her new batch. "There are some new developments in the upcoming mission."

Kakashi straightened a little. Looking at the scroll on Tsunade's desk.

"I've been informed that the girl you're looking for was a virgin," Tsunade continued.

"And this is important because…?"

"From what our informant tells us, it matters a great deal. Virgins are quite pricy when it comes to slaves. Especially when they're older than sixteen. Seems most slave girls have their first time the moment they've had their first period."

"And the girl we're looking for?"

"Her name is Tetsuya Mishina," Tsunade answered, handing over a photo. "She's eighteen and was supposed to marry Hadaiji Kamatoke. She was on her way to meet him when her carriage was attacked and she was taken. Because of tradition it is assumed that she is a virgin. This basically means that they'll be sending her to the auction."

"So we have to get to the auction as well." Kakashi added as he studied the photo. The girl in the photo had pale skin with rosy cheeks, her hair was dark green, bordering on black and her eyes a beautiful amber brown color.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed. "And the best way to get to the auction…"

"Is if you have something to auction off yourself."

"Exactly." Tsunade leaned forward, folding her arms across her chest and leaned them on her desk. "Although I think that I know the answer to this… I have to ask. You wouldn't happen to know if Sakura is still a virgin, with all the men pining after her I'd be surprised if she is."

"As far as I know… She is still a virgin."

"Good," Tsunade replied. "I expect that you'll keep her that way. It's important for the mission."

"I'll do my best."

"I expect nothing less of my shinobi," Tsunade said, smiling coyly at Kakashi. "And Kakashi… Keep that Sakon away from her. I don't like him."

"Will do," Kakashi answered. "Later."

Tsunade couldn't help but wonder where he was running off to in such a hurry. Then again she couldn't bring herself to really care. Her gaze went back to her empty Sake cup. She could hardly wait for Sakura to deliver the goods.

At Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto was already enjoying his fourth bowl of ramen. For some reason Sakura had decided to sit next to him, instead of taking her usual seat next to Sasuke. Although Naruto could guess why that was. Most guys were only interested in ogling her. He did that too, but at least he didn't do it as openly as the others. No. That would be bad for his health. Travelling with Jiraiya had taught him that. Many times they had been kicked out of bars and hot springs because the perverted Sage couldn't spend one day without checking out the ladies.

Sakura took a sip from her water, as she listened to Sasuke explain why Naruto was still a genin. Apparently there was always some kind of an emergency and Naruto would come to their rescue. Or as Sasuke described it. Naruto would screw up and he had to come in and take care of business.

Kakashi appeared at Ichiraku, clearing his throat loudly to attract his students attention. "I thought you guys were supposed to be training?"

"This is training," Sakura said. "Keeping up your strength is a very important part of training."

"Right," Naruto agreed, holding up his empty bowl. "One more please."

"Your treat Kakashi-_sensei_," Sakura almost purred the sensei part.

Kakashi swallowed hard. He could do this. He could spend several months at close proximity to a very hot woman and not lay a hand on her. There really was no big deal. Except maybe that he desperately wanted to fuck said woman.

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked. "It's about the mission."

"Sure," Sakura answered and got up. "Thanks for the ramen guys. I've got to deliver these… So I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure," Sasuke said. "I'll come by later."

"I won't be home," Sakura said. "I have some stuff I need to do. Some other time."

Sasuke wanted to ask what it was that she needed to do, but he also knew that she wasn't going to tell him anything. She had said that she wanted to be just friends, and he was trying to be a friend, but… Truth was, he was still very much into her. Although calling it in love would be exaggeration, he did like her. And she was perfect for restoring his clan. With her perfect chakra control and his lineage their kids could easily develop the sharingan. But she was playing hard to get. So for now he would play the friend card. It was not unheard of for friends to become more after a long friendship. Still, Sakon's words still rang through his head. He too had hurt her. Not only her feelings, but he had literally wounded her. Back then Kakashi had saved her life, when he had turned his back on her. It was during those dark days that Naruto had really pulled through as a friend. He had slapped some sense back into his brain.

Wordlessly, Sakura followed Kakashi. He was holding a scroll, and the seal on the scroll told Sakura that it was new information regarding the mission. It took Sakura some time to figure out where they were heading, but Kakashi was leading to his apartment. For a moment Sakura hesitated…_Does the mission dictate that I need to have sex with Kakashi? … Can't be… I can still back out. Why isn't he saying anything?_

"Kakashi…"

"Not out here," Kakashi answered. "There's nothing to worry about. I think you may actually feel a little relieved, since this scroll will keep Sakon of your back."

He was right, that would make her feel a lot better. But there was some disappointment audible in his voice. Seemed that whatever was in that scroll to keep Sakon at bay, would also keep Kakashi at bay. This would actually mean that she had some breathing room.

For some reason, since their last encounter in this very apartment, Sakura didn't feel at ease. Thoughts of what happened and why kept creeping into her mind. It had felt so good. His body close against hers, his lips on hers. This was very wrong.

Kakashi turned around and, for a brief moment, he merely stared at Sakura. She looked a bit worried. He was bit worried himself. If the mission would've been that she was just a slave he could use any way he liked then that would've been easy. But now he was instructed that he had keep her a virgin. How cruel could it get. He could barely keep his hands off of her as it was. This whole mission was going to be one big pain in the groin. Literally.

"I just heard that we're to infiltrate the slave trading business till the point where we can participate in an auction," Kakashi explained quietly.

"What kind of auction? You're not going to sell me are you?"

"Not for real," Kakashi answered quietly. "And I probably won't need to sell you. There's also the option to lend your slave to another owner for payment. That'll be our angle."

"And how will this keep Sakon away?"

"The auction is only to sell virgin slaves. And well, you fit the profile."

Sakura had to swallow a lump in her throat. This was actually the first time that _that_ was of any use to her, or the mission. Ever since she got back to Konoha, being a virgin had worked against her. Now it could mean the success of the follow-up mission. Things were finally starting to fall into place.

Sasuke groaned when he saw the Ichiraku bill. For some reason he was the one paying for all of Naruto's meals and Sakura's and even Kakashi's. Something was very wrong with this picture.

"Have you noticed that Sakura picked up a few of Kakashi's tricks?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Like skipping the bill?" Naruto added. "Yeah. But I don't mind paying for Sakura. She eats a lot less than any of us."

"True," Sasuke answered.

"So what do think those two are training for?" Naruto asked.

"No idea."

"But you've been spending so much time and effort on Sakura…"

"She's not telling," Sasuke said. "Just that she has to get used to having Kakashi around."

"Pretty vague," Naruto said. "Maybe it's something embarrassing."

"Could be."

At first, Sasuke had spied on Sakura and Kakashi, but he had soon given up. There was nothing to see. They just talked and talked. Boring and he couldn't really make out what they were saying. Just that she was spending so much time with Kakashi all of a sudden was making him wonder. Was she spending time with Kakashi because she wanted to, or was it because he scared away other men? The latter seemed the most likely answer.

Sakon swallowed his Sake in one long sip. "Hit me again," he said as he sat his cup back down. "Leave the bottle out."

He just couldn't catch a break. Sakura was never alone. There was always someone around to keep him from saying what he wanted. For one there was that infuriating Copy ninja, her possessive teammates and that annoying blonde girl. Something was very wrong in this village. Tsunade didn't even seem to care that Hatake was trying to bed his own student. Oh yeah, ex-student.

Another cup was drained in one sip. Sakon sighed. He really had lost her and all because he was a coward. A coward and a pig. She was right, she could do much better than him. But seeing her with those other men, made him feel jealous. That could've been him. That should've been him.

"It's a bit early to be drinking," Raven said as she took away his Sake bottle.

"That's…"

"None of my business?" Raven interrupted. "It really isn't, but I just came here to gloat. I told you this months ago, and I'll say it again. You passed up a wonderful girl. Of course she's not my type of girl, but you always looked so happy when you were with her."

"Your point?"

"You should've given her what she asked of you."

"I know, okay?" Sakon spat.

"No it's not okay," Raven bit back. "I hate seeing you like this. All depressed over a girl that you dumped Sakon. That hospital that she was supposed to be building… She could've finished that nine months ahead of schedule and she didn't. You know why?"

"The sunny weather of Suna?"

"You," Raven corrected. "She did it to spend more time with you."

"She shouldn't have," Sakon spoke to his empty Sake cup. "She's better off finding herself a decent boyfriend."

"And what does that make you?"

"I'm a coward," Sakon whispered. "Too afraid to hurt her, afraid of the Kazekage if she wasn't pleased with me. And now…"

"Afraid of those punks that she calls teammates?"

"Tsunade."

"Ah yes the Hokage with the big boobies… I have to find out how she did that…… In any case. If you don't make a move on her, someone will and you'll have to face that fact."

"I'd rather be drunk," Sakon replied. "Now give me that bottle back."

"No can do," Raven said. "I want the old Sakon back. The one who doesn't moan Sakura's name when he fucks me."

Sakon eyes went wide. He hadn't really realized that he had said Sakura's name out loud the last time. He usually just thought about her. Thought that it was her skin under his fingers, and her breathy moans that filled the air around him. "I…"

"It's alright," Raven said. "I don't care what you call me. I'm in it for the sex."

Her answer wasn't exactly comforting, but it was her way of showing that she really cared. "But I have some good news," Raven continued. "For the mission they need a virgin… I got the order this morning. And guess what? Sakura can play holy Theresa till we find the girls."

"That means…"

"No one can touch her, Tsunade's orders."

Sakura had taken a short break from Kakashi's place to quickly deliver her errands to Tsunade. The woman could be quite scary without her usual amount of alcohol in her blood. Still being here, doing the usual stuff was actually quite nice. It made her forget all about those hormonal men that were chasing after her. Not to mention that no one would make a pass at her while Tsunade was around. People were just too frightened by the busty Hokage. Still she had to get back to her _training _with Kakashi at some point.

Tsunade seemed very happy with the new load of Sake that was now safely stored underneath her secret hatch. While there, she had Sakura tell her about what was really going on with her. There were just too many things going on and Tsunade was itching to find out exactly what. Though the story, once told was less interesting. At some point she even started laughing. "And what do those guys want me to do?" Tsunade asked. "Give you a _Do not fuck order_?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "Although it wouldn't be a bad idea. All these guys are driving me crazy. At least being near Kakashi keeps 'm away."

"Oh so that's why you're training so rigorously."

"Speaking of which," Sakura said, getting up. "I have to get back to training."

Sure Sakura was basically using Kakashi to ward off the other men, but she was also training. If that's what one could call it. All she really did was spend time with Kakashi.

Spending time with Kakashi wasn't all that bad. The tension that had engulfed Sakura before was gone now. She wasn't nervous, or skittish. Her stuttering had stopped too. Maybe this mission wouldn't be all that bad. Like promised, Kakashi was behaving like a gentleman. They were hanging on his couch, watching a movie that Sakura thought was super dull. She wasn't exactly sure what it was about either. Only that it was kind of a smutty movie. Or at least, smuttier than other movies. With each passing moment Sakura became increasingly more bored, and the need to lay down and sleep till the movie was over, was overwhelming. So she pulled up her legs leaned against Kakashi, giving him less and less room as she tried to create enough room to lay down.

Kakashi didn't say a word as Sakura snuggled against him. Okay, so this wasn't her type of movie, but it was having the desired effect. She was forgetting all about her personal space and she was getting sleepy. Although this movie was a masterpiece, he didn't expect Sakura to understand the underlying storyline. She had been much more comfortable since he told her about the new mission plan. Seemed Genma had been right. She just wasn't used to all the attention. Knowing this wouldn't make things any easier. He still wanted to bed her. To hear her moan his name. Even now as she lay comfortably against him he could hardly resist the temptation. She was practically hugging his lap. Her head was resting against his stomach while he could feel her chest press against him with each breath she took. If he could just escape from her, then she wouldn't have to find out what he really wanted to do with her.

Things didn't always go as planned. Now that she was here, in his arms, or well… on his lap, Kakashi was realizing that this had been a terrible mistake. Weeks, maybe even months would be spend at close proximity to Sakura. A woman that he wasn't allowed to bed till after the mission. He had thought that he could simply seduce her during the mission. Make her want him just as much as he wants her. Although he could still do this, he was afraid that the moment she said yes, he wouldn't have the willpower to say no. In all honesty if she offered herself to him right now he may just feel inclined to give her what she wanted. _How did you manage to say no to her Sakon? Are you crazy?_

Although Sakura was beginning to warm up to him, in Kakashi's opinion, it was becoming increasingly more difficult not to touch. There were at the point where she was sleeping over and seeing her night after night in very revealing night garments was not making things any easier. To make it worse, she snuggled closely against him every night and every morning he had pretend to be asleep, just so he could find the will not to show her exactly how sexy she was.

It was a mean game she was playing right now. She had bought these nightgowns in Suna and barely ever worn them. There was no man brave enough to enter her room in Suna so she slept naked. Although she was feeling pretty naked with the thin satin of the nightgown being the only thing covering her body.

She knew Kakashi was struggling with himself. Every morning she could feel his morning wood press against her. At first she had been mortified, but now she had grown past all that and the possibility to explore was just too tempting. The tingly feeling that was burning beneath her skin with each touch of his hands was leaving her aching for more. Whenever her thoughts started to wander to what he could do with her, a steady throb would start between her legs. But she knew he wouldn't disobey Tsunade's orders. This was an important mission and Kakashi would put his duty above his own pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As with previous years that Naruto and Sasuke had participated in the chuunin exams, they had easily made it to the final tournament. These rookies had nothing on them. Getting to the tournament had been easy. Like many years earlier they had Ibiki for the first exam, followed by the forest of death. The only trouble they had come across was finding out who had the scroll they needed.

While waiting for Naruto and Sasuke's fight, Ino was talking with Sakura. The girl had been so busy that Ino had barely caught a glimpse of her. Now was the ultimate opportunity to find out what she'd been up to. "So how's it going between you and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Same old, same old."

"I know you've been having sleepovers," Ino pressed on. "Spill it forehead. I want details."

"There's nothing to tell," Sakura answered. "I cook, we watch TV and then we go to bed."

"Quit teasing me," Ino pleaded. "When you're in bed."

"He's not allowed to do anything," Sakura said, a mean grin spreading across her face.

"Meaning… You spend each night, rubbing yourself against him?"

"Like an overgrown cat, yes."

"You're mean," Ino said. "Teasing the poor man."

"He deserves it," Sakura answered, looking down at the fight that was currently going on. "He's spend too much time fucking random women. It's time that he assigns himself to temporary celibacy."

"Is that your opinion as a medic, as his friend… Or?"

"Or what?" Sakura asked, unable to not make it sound like she was snapping at Ino.

"You know," Ino said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you still have feelings for him."

"He's my team leader and a friend."

Ino looked at Sakura's face for a while. She had become an expert at hiding her emotions. Always keeping her cool. She had changed so much over just a few years, it was hard to believe that this was the same Sakura she grew up with. Though she was biting her lower lip, which meant she was looking into her own feelings, trying to make sense of it all. "Just a friend," Sakura muttered after a while.

"That's it," Ino finished. "Are you sure? It's not weird if you still like him."

"Like who?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke," Sakura lied, keeping her eyes on the fight. "Ino thinks I'm still into him."

"Are you?" Kakashi asked, though his voice held a tone of disinterest.

"Not really," Sakura said, mimicking his tone.

"Kakashi-sensei… What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Watching the fight," Kakashi answered. "Naruto's up next."

"Well he's up against that kid from the hidden mist," Sakura said. "Shouldn't be a problem for Naruto. It's pretty unfair to the kid. Naruto's defeated member of the Akatsuki and now he's facing off to a genin."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure that the people you faced when you retook this exam also didn't stand a chance."

"…."

"We were pretty awesome," Ino boasted.

Kakashi bend over, so his masked mouth was close to Sakura's ear. "Were you _awesome_ at the jonin exams too?"

Sakura shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"Hmmm?" Ino added.

"Jonin exams in Suna," Sakura explained.

"I want to take the jonin exams too, but Asuma-sensei thinks I'm not ready for that."

"I had….Never mind…"

"Well I need an experienced jonin recommend me," Ino continued. "So who recommended you?"

"It's not important," Sakura answered. "He's not from here anyways."

"Oh…" Ino looked at Sakura's face. A slight grimace was noticeable. Seemed that Sakon had left quite a mark on her. Though not a physical mark, but a mark on her soul so to say. "Would you recommend me Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'd need to file a report stating why I think you're ready to become a jonin," Kakashi said. "I've only worked with you twice and that's not nearly enough to make me suitable to recommend you."

"Crap," Ino cursed and looked at Sakura. "You're still a new jonin, so that won't work."

"Be glad you're still a chuunin," Sakura said. "At least you don't get send on missions where half the people you meet are trying to kill you or worse…"

"Yeah but the paycheck is worth it," Ino pressed on.

"It really isn't," Sakura muttered.

"I disagree," Kakashi said. "And the missions aren't all that bad."

The last part was dripping with innuendo. Of course the upcoming mission wouldn't be too bad for him. He was going to be serviced by Sakura. She would be his slave in all ways except one. Both of them knew that there were boundaries. Should either cross the line the other one would play a dirty game.

"You obviously never had to dig up corpses to retrieve a stolen heirloom," Sakura said bitterly.

"No," Kakashi chirped. "But I did pretend that I was into men and some point to gather intel."

"That's not so bad," Ino said a naught grin on her face. "I could do that."

"I also wouldn't mind that," Sakura added. "Don't mind seducing a woman either."

"I didn't know you swing both ways," Kakashi said, sounding surprised.

"I don't," Sakura said. "I just don't mind that's all. It's a great trick to lure in men."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kakashi said.

"Naruto's fight is starting," Ino shouted. "Go Naruto!"

"Tonight," Kakashi whispered to Sakura. "We sleep at your place."

Sakura's cheeks turned a little pink at the thought of a man in _her_ bed, but it couldn't be all that different from when she was sleeping in his bed. Except that she had a broad single bed and his was barely big enough to accommodate one person. "Why?" Sakura asked softly.

"So you'll feel more comfortable."

"I feel comfortable at your place too."

"I have a feeling that you'll need to feel…extra comfortable," Kakashi whispered, sitting down next to her, and suddenly very interested in the fight.

Naruto stood face to face with a boy half his size. The kid was trembling, like he already knew that there was no chance of winning. Naruto on the other hand seemed relaxed. This time he was going to finish the chuunin exams and hopefully pass them too.

"You know the rules," Genma said. "Begin."

"I…" The kid muttered and took a few steps back.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Genma asked. "I said you could begin."

Naruto smiled. He remembered being as small as the boy. Still green behind the ears and with dreams of greatness. Dreams he still pursued. Though he intended to end this quickly. In a flash there were six Naruto's all of them charging for the boy. The boy swallowed hard and drew a chain with a kunai attached to the end. He swung it at the clones with deadly accuracy. The clones vanished, all six of them leaving the boy to look for Naruto.

From beneath the ground, Naruto shot upwards, grabbing the boy from behind. From across the field Two Naruto's ran towards the boy, Rasengan ready. The Naruto holding the boy tightened his grip and whispered. "Yield. Or you'll get hurt."

The two Naruto's were getting close and the boy was unable to escape Naruto's iron grip. Just a few more steps would've been enough, but the boy shouted. "I give up!"

Two Naruto's disappeared and one remained, the one holding the Rasengan. He stopped right in front of the boy, but his eyes were directed at Genma. "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner."

Naruto characteristic smile made its way from ear to ear. He was obviously pleased by this victory, though no one would've guessed who would win this match. Still a small celebration would be in order later that night. But first there would be Sasuke's match.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Leilah Kami, please come down here," Genma called in his calm voice. he was bored alright. Seeing Genin trying to beat each other to a pulp was fun sometimes, but not today. It was just too damn hot to stand still in the sun all day. All he could do was hope that it would be over very soon. "Get a move on!"

Naruto laughed while he walked past Sasuke. "You have to fight a girl," he said mockingly to the Uchiha. "That is so lame!"

"I'll let Sakura know you think so," Sasuke said in response and smirked as he calmly continued his way.

Waiting near Genma was the girl Sasuke would be fighting. She was a genin from the leaf, and quite tall for her age. Still, being a girl didn't mean that Sasuke would hold back. No, he'd demonstrate to the audience why he deserved to carry the name Uchiha. And he would show Sakon why Sakura was better off with him.

"Begin," Genma said and stepped back.

Sasuke's sharingan flared to life instantly followed by the sharigan he took from Itachi. This girl would get the full brunt of his Uchiha blood line limit.

The world became a dark red. The stadium in which the tournament was held was gone. Clouds moved backwards and forwards again. Leilah was unable to move. Her feet were melted into the rocky ground on which she stood. Fire started to lick at her calves making its way up, till only her neck and her face were visible. She tried to scream but no came out. _Is this genjutsu? Can't be. I can't dispel. But it's not real. Just an illusion._

"Telling yourself it's an illusion won't make a difference," Sasuke said coldly. "Pain is pain, no matter what you call it."

Sakura was looking from her seat to Sasuke and to the girl. She knew this technique and the damage that it could cause. _Sasuke are you seriously going to put that girl in a coma? _It had already been three seconds. "STOP IT!"

Sasuke snapped out of his concentration, his jutsu dispelled and Leilah fell to the ground. Though Sakura could tell that the girl was still breathing, she wasn't moving. The damaged had been done. If anything was left for Sasuke to learn, it was that there was no need to be this cruel.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha," Genma said, kneeling next to the unmoving girl.

Later that night the rookie nine and Team Guy had gathered to celebrate, everyone except Sakura. After that fight it was like the image she had of Sasuke was once again shattered. She thought he was different. That he was wasn't cruel or mean anymore, but truth was, he still had a long way to go. Just thinking about this made her realize that she'd been cruel as well. Cruel towards Kakashi. _ I'm no better._

Across Konoha Kakashi had his usual seat at the bar. He knew he was supposed to meet Sakura at her place, but there was just something he needed to do, before going to her. They'd be leaving in a few days and all those nights sleeping with Sakura pressed flush against him had gotten him more worked up than he had expected. He needed some relief before the mission or he feared that Sakura's virgin status would be revoked before the auction.

"I thought you'd be with Sakura," Genma said when he arrived.

"I should be," Kakashi said. "But there's something I need to do first."

"That one is interested," Genma said, nodding his head towards a busty brunette. "Though I think you did her already."

Kakashi looked in the direction Genma had indicated. It took Kakashi a few moments to register exactly who the woman was and then nodded. He had indeed _done_ that woman in the past, but he was sure she'd be up for another round. Without a word to his comrade, Kakashi got up and walked over to the woman. "It's been a while," Kakashi said huskily to the woman.

She turned around and smiled. "It sure has," she said. "How are you?"

"Alright," Kakashi answered. "You?"

"Oh the usual," she answered. "So is there anything I can do for you?"

Kakashi bend over a little to whisper to the petit woman. She giggled in response and took Kakashi's hand. "I have time for a quicky," she said as she led him away from the bar.

At the celebration, Sasuke was staring at his empty glass. He was wondering what Sakura was thinking. How disappointed she must be. All this time he had made such great improvements. He was going on missions. Spending time with Naruto, to keep their friendship going. And he was looking for a girlfriend. He hadn't intended to really hurt the girl. It's why he opted for genjutsu in the first place. That way he wouldn't have to pound a thirteen year old girl into the ground. Still the act was carried out too far. He had to accept the consequences. Though he knew it was the very reason that Sakura wasn't here celebrating a good first round in the tournament.

Looking over to Naruto, made Sasuke smile. Even without Sakura's presence he still intended to celebrate his victory. There really wasn't anything that could spoil the blonde's mood. Giving into his desire to celebrate, Sasuke got up and walked over to Ino. She wasn't the girl of his dreams, but she was okay. "Care to dance?"

Ino looked surprised at the person asking her to dance. Sasuke had never shown any interest in her, besides his new found friendliness. It pained Ino to say no, but she knew Sasuke wasn't really interested in her. Like with most guys her age, everyone was swarming over the new girl. Well she wasn't exactly new, but she had changed a great deal over the years. "I really shouldn't," Ino said. "I know you still love Sakura."

"It's just a dance between friends," Sasuke insisted. "Just one dance."

"Just one," Ino confirmed. She smiled and took his hand. Just this once she'd dance with Sasuke. But only since Shikamaru would never dance with her. _If only you knew who it is I really want to dance with…_

In the Jounin bar Genma sighed. Yamato was gone on a mission, Guy wasn't someone he wanted to be seen with in public and Raidou had a girlfriend now. Too bad Shizune was working the graveyard shift. All he could do now was either wait for Kakashi to come back., or wait till Shizune's shift was over. One was clear. Sitting alone at a bar was totally un-cool.

Ages seemed to have passed since Kakashi left with that woman. Genma sighed and gazed at the clock. Time just went slow when you're bored. Barely twenty minutes had passed, but finally the door of the bar swung open. Kakashi stepped inside and took his seat next to Genma. "Don't tell me you'll be going to Sakura smelling of another woman's perfume," Genma said.

"We're not dating," Kakashi said, making a hand gesture to the barman to fill his glass. "So I see no harm taking a shower at her place."

"Suit yourself, but if I were Sakura I'd be upset."

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"You've been trying to woo her ever since she got back," Genma explained. "And now you just fucked another woman. Real classy."

"I never said I was classy."

"Neither did I, but Sakura will be disappointed."

"She won't," Kakashi said, finishing his drink and putting it on the counter, along with some money. "After all she said she wasn't interested in me."

"Women say lots of things they don't mean."

"I'm out of here," Kakashi said. "See you later."

"Later."

It was pretty standard for Kakashi to be late. Everybody knew this. But now he was late even for his record. Dinner was no longer warm, it was cold and Sakura felt that she had cooked for nothing. She barely ate from it, not feeling very hungry after today's events.

Looking at the clock it was nearing midnight and she was growing tired of waiting. A yawn made its way passed her lips, but she didn't feel like moving herself into the bedroom. She pulled out a thin blanket from behind the couch and laid down. _Goodnight to me…_

_What is this?_

_The streets were deserted except for one man. He was walking away from her. _

"_Wait!"_

_Suddenly she was close against the man. Her arms around his neck, looking into his charcoal grey eye._

"_Wait for what?" the man asked. "You don't want me to wait. You want to distance yourself from me."_

"_I don't… I'm not ready…"_

"_And you never will be."_

Sakura woke in shock. The lights in her kitchen were on. She got up and walked over. The smell of microwave dinner filled her nose and she knew who it was that had entered her house. She came around the corner to look into the kitchen to find Kakashi eating. Her eyes followed his every move. His face was beautiful and it made her wonder why he felt the need to hide it all the time. This was actually the first time she saw him without his mask and he seemed oblivious to her presence till he looked up. "I didn't want to wake you," Kakashi said, putting his chopsticks down.

"Your mask," Sakura whispered.

"I have to pull it down to eat," Kakashi remarked dryly.

"You always make me eat in the other room so I won't see your face."

Kakashi smiled and it made Sakura stare even more. His cheeks got full as a result and little crowfeet marked the outer sides of his eyes. "You trusted me not to …uh… touch you," Kakashi explained. "I know you were testing the boundaries. See how you could go before I would snap. You trusted me and now it's time that I trust you. That's why I'm showing you my face now, before the mission instead of during."

"Okay," Sakura said, suspicion marking her voice. "What's that smell?"

"What smell?"

Sakura moved closer and stopped when she could tell what it was. Perfume. "Never mind."

Although she had absolutely no claim on him. Smelling another woman's perfume made her heart ache. There was another smell that she couldn't exactly pinpoint, but she had smelled it on several men before. It was the smell of sex and she didn't bother asking Kakashi. They weren't dating and the mission hadn't begun yet. He was free to do what he wanted and with whom he wanted. Though he was completely justified in what he had done…_Why am I feeling like this?_

**That's it for this chapter. You know what to do… Later.**


	16. The brightest member of team seven

**Sorry for the long wait for any update from me, I had exams. Which I passed, in case anyone is interested. I'll make an attempt to update all my stories within the next two months. After which I have another series of exams to participate, please bear with me. That's it for my rant. R&R please and enjoy.**

Chapter 16: The brightest member of team seven

There was something indescribable about the way Sakura felt at this very moment. Like it was a combination of things. Anger, disappointment, betrayal and most of all the need to punch Kakashi in the face. Her eyes were at the floor, even when she heard Kakashi push his chair back and walk over. She just couldn't look at him. As much as she wanted to make him see the anger in her eyes, she just couldn't make herself look up. From Kakashi's shadow she could tell that he was standing right in front of her. His hand came to her chin to try and make her look at him. In a flash her right hand shot up in an attempt to slap Kakashi in his face, but he easily caught her wrist with his own right hand. Without second though Sakura used her left hand to hit him with. A sharp smacking sound was the result as her hand slapped Kakashi hard across his cheek. His skin already becoming an angry red color. "You are such an asshole," Sakura spat as she pulled her wrist free from Kakashi and roughly shoved him out of her front door. "Training's over," she added as she slammed the door in his face.

She wasn't really sure why she felt so angry and betrayed. This was Kakashi, her teacher, not her boyfriend. He was free to see whoever he wanted, but still… Didn't he care at all how she felt? Was she nothing more than another girl he was trying to bed? It wasn't like she intended to ever sleep with him, but he had seemed so interested in her those past few weeks. Like he really wanted to make an effort to get her to like him. Problem was, it was working. She did like him. All those old feelings, the reason she had liked him so much in the first place... It was all flooding back to her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. They would never be a couple, she knew this now. To Kakashi she was his teammate and maybe a friend, but never more. He wouldn't love her the way a man should love a woman.

Her back hit the door and she sank to the floor. There was no way that she was going to cry over him again. She had spend enough time getting over him. Time to move on. Her eyes looked around the room and rested on a teddy bear wearing an orange suit, similar to Naruto's old outfit. Naruto had given her that stuffed animal right before he left on his training trip with Jiraiya. That way she'd have something to hug if she ever felt alone. Right now that didn't seem like a bad idea.

Outside Kakashi kept replaying what had just happened in his mind. Sakura had smelled something and then she got pissed. Genma's earlier remark about Sakura getting angry if she found out seemed to have been right on the mark. Still her reaction was puzzling. If she really didn't have any feelings for him, then why was she so upset? It's not like he'd been lying to her. From the get go, he'd made it very clear that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Just a fun night, that's it, no strings, no attachment. Women always had a way of complicating things and Kakashi liked to keep things simple.

His gaze travelled to Sakura's front door and his right hand to his right cheek. That was definitely a chakra loaded slap that he received and this cheek still stung. He listened closely and he heard soft sobbing. _Is she crying?..._ Kakashi had never been very talented at comforting women. When a woman started to shed tears he made sure that he was far away. But this was different. This was Sakura. After listening for a few minutes Kakashi softly knocked on the door. "Sakura."

"Piss off," Sakura said from her side of the door. She wiped the few tears that had managed to escape away and got up. "I have somewhere I need to be."

If that's how she wanted it, he wasn't going to argue with her. There was one person he would have see one more time that night. He seemed to be the expert on women, so he would ask once again what this was all about.

Sakura cleaned herself up in record time and threw on her jacket and headed out. There was no use in wallowing about what had just happened. No, she was going to do this Ino Yamanaka style. Cry for five minutes and then get drunk. In the past she had disapproved of this method, but now it seemed like an excellent idea.

Moments later she was at the bar, her friends were still partying. Although both Sasuke and Naruto would've won regardless, they still felt like celebrating. It was comforting seeing her buddies here. Somehow it felt very safe to be here. The first thing she did after sitting down was order a large bottle of Sake. She quickly emptied the first bottle and a second. By the time she got down to a third a woman's voice spoke. "The third one's on me."

Genma shook his head. "You really are stupid," he said. "I told you to take a shower, didn't I?"

"I know," Kakashi sighed.

"So now what'll you do?"

"Dunno," Kakashi answered. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

"At least explain to her why you fucked another woman."

"She wouldn't open the door."

"I wouldn't either," Genma interjected.

"Come on man, help me out."

"Are you sure trying to fuck Sakura is such a good idea?" Genma asked.

Kakashi gave Genma a confused look, but he didn't answer the question.

"Let me tell you a story," Genma said. "You know those merchants that come into the village once a year".

Kakashi nodded, though not sure where this was going.

"Well when I was twenty-two, like always, they came into the village and this time there were some fine looking girls with them too. On their last night here I was drinking with one of those girls. At first she told me she wasn't going to sleep with me and that she wanted true love. And she even mentioned that she was a virgin, but I didn't care. I just wanted to have her. I mean she was so damn hot. So I got her drunk, took her back to my place, and I fucked her. It wasn't until morning that she realized what had happened. The look she gave me afterwards is one that is burned into my memories. I felt disgusted with myself. I knew she didn't really wanted to have sex with me, yet I managed to get her into my bed with her consent. Sure she was drunk at the time, but she had given me her consent. But that look… Man that was painful. It was hurt, anger, disgust and much more. I haven't seen that girl ever since that morning, but you… If you do the same to Sakura you will have no chance of avoiding the confrontation. Not to mention that Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and the Uchiha hothead all care about her. They'll be very upset with you if you hurt Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see Raven take a seat next to her. She cast the woman a dirty look, but said nothing. Raven merely smiled innocently and poured Sakura a cup of Sake, before filling her own cup. "Men are pigs," she said, raising her cup as if she was giving a toast.

"Agreed," Sakura said and emptied her Sake cup.

"Now what in the world could've made you want to get drunk?" Raven contemplated.

"None of your business," Sakura said, her words starting to slur.

Naruto looked at the bar and saw Sakura drink one cup after another. He knew better than to interfere at this point. Sakura wasn't very nice when she was in between sober and drunk. It would be much better if he waited for her to get really very drunk, before taking her into protective custody, so to say. He knew several people had their eye on her now. And he also knew that Sakura was vulnerable. Every time when she set out to get wasted she was sad about something. She only drank alcohol when she wanted to forget something. Though he never said it out loud, Naruto was well aware of her love for their sensei. He just never found the courage to tell Sakura that he knew. That, if she needed him, he was there for her. Always, as a friend, and maybe someday, she'd answer his feelings for him.

She was finally starting to feel the buzz as she drank yet another cup of Sake. Although she had lost track of how many cups she drank, feeling like this was so much better. Even Raven didn't seem like such a heinous bitch right now. The woman was here drinking with here and she wasn't even judging her right now. No snide remarks of her attitude, her wardrobe and the men in her life. Just two women getting a buzz on. This instance, this moment Raven could've been her best friend. Well… To the point where the alcohol would be out of her system.

The place was packed and men kept coming towards the two women, hoping to score some tonight. Though for some reason, Raven wasn't drunk yet and simply told them to get lost. There was just too much going on right now and Sakura didn't understand why Raven was going through this kind of trouble to keep those nice boys away from her. They just wanted to have some fun. Raven was just weird.

"Just think it over," Genma said. "And if you want to talk to her. Now's your chance."

Genma nodded his head in the direction when Sakura and Raven where sitting at the bar. They were already down to their 7th bottle of Sake and even Genma could tell that Sakura was very drunk. Kakashi slowly turned to face the same direction as Genma and he couldn't help but feel angry. He saw several men trying to convince the two women to join them, but it seemed that only Raven was capable of turning them down. _You should know better… I thought you had your orders. _"How long have they been here?" Kakashi asked.

"She came in a few minutes after you and the white haired one a little later," Genma answered. "Let's go see what's up."

Kakashi skillfully maneuvered through the crowds till he was standing next to Sakura. She seemed oblivious to his presence, so he directed his attention to Raven instead. "What do you think you're doing?"

Raven looked up, a crooked smile spread over her face. "We're just having a few drinks," she purred. "That's all."

"I can see that," Kakashi hissed. "Did it occur to you that Sakura needs to remain…"

"Untouched?" Raven finished. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that no man gets near her. Right Sakura?"

"Right," Sakura chirped drunkenly.

"And what if you meet someone that catches your eye?" Kakashi snarled.

"Oh don't be such spoil sport," Raven said holding up her cup to make a toast. "I solemnly swear to protect Sakura's cherry."

Raven nudged Sakura to get to raise her glass as well. "I solly…shall…uh _hiccup_ Help you with... that," Sakura said, though not entirely sure what she was agreeing to.

"Come here," Kakashi said, moving to take away the Sake bottle that Sakura was now holding. "You've had enough to drink."

Even though she was drunk, her senses were still pretty active. Sakura spun around on her stool and wiggle through Kakashi's arms, easily escaping his attempt to steal her Sake from her. "Mine," she said as she bumped into someone.

Whoever it was, he was wearing orange. She looked up and saw bright blonde hair and wide blue eyes. "Naruto," Sakura said, a drunken smile lit up her face. "I … loooove you man. I ever tell… that?"

"I know you do Sakura-chan," Naruto said, while skillfully taking the Sake bottle from her.

"Good," Sakura said a drunken giggle escaped her as she wobbled on her feet. "Take me…"

"Let's go home Sakura-chan."

"Not home," Sakura said, her eyes were beginning to get watery. She hugged Naruto tightly around his middle. "Not alone."

"I'll stay with you," Naruto said, picking Sakura up in his arms. "Don't worry."

Sakura now had her arms around Naruto neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she felt him lift her from the ground. Of all the people in her life, she knew, Naruto would never abandon her.

Genma looked a little skeptical at the scene as he walked up to Kakashi. Maybe sending him to talk to a drunken woman wasn't a good idea. Women were unpredictable when sober, being drunk only made things worse. _My bad._

Kakashi sighed. _I messed up again._

"Not to rub it in," Raven said. "But right now that blonde kid has a better shot with Sakura than you do."

"I know," Kakashi said and started to walk over to Naruto. "When she's slept it off, tell her I'll be waiting at our old training field."

"Sure," Naruto said and walked out the door, with Sakura in his arms.

XXXXX

Something was weird. The mattress was much harder than her own and the covers smelled familiar, though they weren't her own covers. The pillow felt like it needed to be replaced ages ago, this too smelled familiar. Sakura pushed herself up a little and looked around. She was still in the clothes she wore the day before. To her right was the window, looking out on another building. To the left, on the floor, lay Naruto snoring softly.

Now that she realized where she was, her head started to pound. _I'm never drinking again_. Sakura's right hand now had a green glow and she brought it up to her forehead. Instantly, the pounding stopped and she felt better. But with the pounding gone she remembered why she got wasted in the first place.

As she sat up, the bedsprings creaked loudly, waking Naruto. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"No idea," Sakura answered softly.

Sakura looked at Naruto, who was now on his feet and walked into the bathroom. Just several moments later she heard him flush, wash his hands and come back out. Her eyes followed him as he went to his kitchen to make breakfast. All this time he remained silent. Even Sakura could feel that he was dying to ask her. "Aren't you going to ask me why I wanted to get drunk?"

Naruto turned and walked to the doorframe of his kitchen and leaned against it with his left shoulder. "Why did you get drunk?"

"I was upset with Kakashi," Sakura answered.

Naruto frowned, obviously he was thinking. "Before you think that you're confessing to some big secret," he said. "I want you to know that I know about your feelings for Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura was speechless. Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest member of the team, but he was the only who knew of her feelings without her telling him herself. She stared at her teammate, who smiled gently. There was no anger, or judgment in his eyes. Just a look that said that he was with her all the way, as always. "How did you know?" Sakura asked when she finally found the courage to speak again.

"When we were in the academy, and after that…. You always blushed around Sasuke. You always agreed with him. You stuttered whenever he got close. And you always checked if you looked good."

She remembered that. Whenever Sasuke was near she wanted him to like her. To find her smart and attractive. Worthy of his love. But when he finally came back. When he was finally ready to be with her… She didn't want him anymore. Someone else had caught her eye. She however, would never catch his eye. So she settle for the second best thing. Sasuke. For the man she could get. And maybe, as time progressed, she would love him like that again.

"I acted like an idiot back then," Sakura muttered.

Naruto shrugged. "Anyways," he continued. "At some point I noticed you blushed whenever Kakashi-sensei said stuff like good work. I also noticed that you started to stutter around him. And of course you request towards him to train you. And the disappointment in your eyes when he declined… I can go on, but I think you get the picture."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Dunno," Naruto answered. "Sasuke hasn't noticed, so I don't think you're too obvious."

"…"

"I just want you to know," Naruto said. "That I'm here for you."

"Thanks. Naruto."

XXXXXX

"Are you out of your mind?" Sakon barked the question at Raven. "I spend half the night waiting for you to return."

"Oh put a sock in it," Raven said with acid in her voice. "I was just out having a few drinks."

"A few drinks?" Sakon shrieked. "Gaara will kill me for this. I know you weren't alone. You having drinks with Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice."

"Nothing happened," Raven said innocently. "She got drunk and then that blond-haired loudmouth took her home," Raven laughed low in the back of her throat. "And he doesn't have the balls to deflower Sakura. At least, not while she's drunk. He truly loves her."

"This is all just a game to you isn't it?" Sakon hissed. "You fuck with whoever lays their eyes on you and move on. You don't know a thing about love."

Raven gave Sakon a crooked smile. "I guess that means you're not interested in why Sakura wanted to get drunk in the first place… Too bad… And here I thought I'd bring you the good news."

Sakon narrowed his eyes at Raven, his right hand balled into a fist. This woman was evil, he was certain of that. "What did you hear?"

"Oh so now you're interested," Raven teased.

"Don't play this game with me," Sakon said exasperated. "Please."

"She was pissed at Kakashi for some reason," Raven said. "The poor guy couldn't even get close enough to relieve Sakura of her drink."

"So he finally screwed up," Sakon mused.

XXXXXX

After a long shower and some clean clothes, well Naruto's clothes, Sakura made her way to the training field. At first she had wanted to stay away. It was on Naruto's request that she came here. He made her see that even if she was still pissed with Kakashi, he should at least get the opportunity to explain his actions. Though, knowing Kakashi, he probably just wanted to get laid. End of story.

When she got to their old training field, it was abandoned. Looking around the field, there was nothing to see and Sakura sat against the middle pole, the one Naruto had been tied to the day they made genin. She was wearing one of Naruto's black t-shirts, which was long enough to cover a quarter of her thighs, making the light blue short she wore underneath invisible. A cool wind blew over the field and she pulled the black shirt over her knees. There was something about this place. This is where it had all started. This is where team seven was born. She had been so excited after passing the bell test that she had forgotten all about Naruto and left him tied to the post. _Poor Naruto, I wonder how long he was trapped here._

Kakashi looked in the distance from his position in the tree he had a good view over the open field. Sakura had been sitting against the middle post for a while now, and she hadn't moved from the spot since she sat down. He had kind of expected her to throw a fit about him not being here. About having to wait for him for like the millionth time since they met. But she was calm, a small smile on her face and she seemed lost in thought.

After looking at her for several minutes, and getting his story straight, he decided to show himself. "Sakura," he said softly.

Sakura looked up and the smile instantly vanished from her face. Oh she was pissed at him alright. "You came," Kakashi said, sounding a little surprised.

"Naruto thought it would be a good idea," Sakura said.

"…"

Sakura stared at her feet. There were plenty of things that she wanted to say, but she just couldn't find the words. Calling him a man-slut just didn't quite describe what she thought of him at this moment. No he was worse. He was scum, no a maggot. But a maggot that she really, very much wanted to answer her feelings. "So aren't you going to give me some hysterical explanation on why you fucked some random woman?"

"You have no idea," Kakashi said, his voice sounding much meaner than Sakura had ever heard him speak.

"No idea?" Sakura asked, her voice gaining in volume. "You're the one who is clueless Kakashi! You have no idea what…"

Sakura's words cut off when Kakashi was on his knees in front her, his torso hovering over hers, and his face close to hers, mask bunched around his neck. "No Sakura," he said, his voice much calmer now. "You have no idea what you do to me. How hard it is to lie next to you in bed and not to ravish you. Not to make you moan till you get hoarse from it. Why did I fuck another woman?"

Sakura swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Her eyes on Kakashi, trying to read his face and noticing the still red cheek where she had slapped him the night before. Looking over the slightest bit of stubble that was on his face and lastly looking in his lone eye, that was staring straight into her eyes.

"I did what I did so that I could keep my hands of off you," he said exasperated.

After a short moment of shocked silence, Sakura gave a bitter laugh. "You must think I'm completely incompetent," she said softly. "Unable to satisfy a man."

"…"

"You must've wondered where Sakon found the patience," Sakura continued. "Did it ever occur to you that there are other ways to pleasure a man without having sex?"

"Of course I know about that," Kakashi answered. "I've been around longer than you have."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me that you were having trouble keeping your…" Sakura looked down towards Kakashi's groin. "Bird in its cage."

Kakashi smiled at her description. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"But I do feel uncomfortable," Sakura admitted. "Ever since we started _training_."

"Same here," Kakashi said, though he knew that it was a lie for the most part. The only thing that was making him uncomfortable was that he couldn't have her just yet. The watching and the waiting was nearly unbearable. If only he had some way of relieving himself without pissing Sakura off again and without resigning himself to using his hand. Then the thought hit him. She had mentioned something about Sakon managing it. "So…"

Sakura looked a little surprised and she knew he was about to change the subject.

"How did Sakon manage it?" he asked. "I mean. How did he keep his _bird_ in his pants?"

Sakura blushed a deep red. She was the one who opened the door towards this conversation, Kakashi was merely inquiring what she meant when she had said that. This was probably in the top ten of most embarrassing moments of her life. Telling her teacher about what she did to her ex boyfriend wasn't at the top her favorite things to do. And she knew that when she did tell him that he'd want her to do the same to him. Even if it was for her own good.

Kakashi saw Sakura's cheeks go from pink, to red, to an even darker red. Oh, she was embarrassed and he liked it. She was just so cute when she was all flustered like this.

"Well I…" Sakura muttered. This was no way she could say this out loud.

"Yes?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. She didn't dare to look at Kakashi while she tried to find a less embarrassing way of explaining. But seriously, how many people told their teacher that they didn't have sex yet, but they had enough experience to give a decent blowjob. And get embarrassed about it too. "Please don't make me say it out loud," Sakura said in a small voice.

"Now I'm curious," Kakashi said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well it's like this…" Sakura said softly. The memories of the many sounds that Raven made when describing something came to mind. Sakura but her thumb in her mouth and pulled it back out with a wet popping sound.

Kakashi blinked stupidly for a couple of times, but he got the message. "Oh," he managed and instantly the fantasy of having her do that to him came into his mind.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you pull your mask down?"

Kakashi blinked a couple of times. He looked Sakura in the eyes and tried to suppress the excess blood flow to his groin. There was no way she'd be doing anything of that kind of act to him while out in the open and while still pretty pissed at him. He needed to give her a little more time to adjust to his _presence_. "I was hoping you could do something about the dual color of my cheek," he said pointing to the angry red cheek that Sakura had caused.

"Oh sure," Sakura said. She brought her left hand up to his right cheek and in a flash slapped his left cheek, making it the same color as his right cheek. "Now they match."

Sakura got up and walked away. A smug grin spread over her face. If he could embarrass her, then she was also allowed to embarrass him.

Naruto sighed from his hiding place in the tree. After taking a long look at Kakashi-sensei's face he had to admit that he was a handsome man. Too bad. _I guess this means that I lost the bet._

"_This is stupid," Sasuke said. "What do you care what he looks like?"_

"_I'm just curious," Naruto answered. "Don't tell me you never wonder why he hides his face."_

"_Sure, sure," Sasuke admitted. "But that doesn't make me want to see his face."_

"_You're just scared that he's more handsome than you are," Naruto teased. "I bet he wears that mask to hide his ugly face. Tiny lips and buck teeth."_

_Naruto made his front teeth bite on his lower lip, mimicking a rabit._

"_I don't think so," Sasuke said. "I heard rumor that Kakashi is actually handsome. A real lady-magnet."_

"_Yeah right," Naruto spat. "He's ugly."_

"_Care to make a bet?" Sasuke asked._

"_A bet?"_

"_Yeah," Sasuke said. "I'll bet he's handsome and you'll bet he's ugly."_

"_And if I win?"_

"_I'll acknowledge that you'll be the greatest Hokage ever. And if I win you admit that the Uchiha are the greatest clan Konoha has ever had."_

"_Deal," Naruto said, snickering. This was going to be an easy win._

Naruto looked up as he heard a loud smacking sound. He smiled when saw that Sakura had given Kakashi another red cheek. _Oh well, if I don't say anything than Sasuke will never know._

XXXXXX

Genma just couldn't help himself. This was just too good. He opened his eyes, tears of laughter falling freely from them, and closed them again after seeing the picture in front of him. In front of him sat a man. Not just any man, but his best friend. And now not just one half of his face was red, but the other half too.

"This is not funny," Kakashi said through clenched teeth.

"Well what did you expect?" Genma managed to ask. "For her to heal your cheek and magically beg you to fuck her?"

"Something like that," The copy ninja muttered.

"You know," Genma said, after having recovered from his laughing fit. "You may actually fail in getting Sakura."

"Oh really…"

Genma nodded. "She was at the hospital the other day. Before you two had your little fight."

Kakashi looked up, his visible eye narrowed. Seemed Shizune had mentioned something to Genma. Women loved to talk about men, when there were no men around. Obviously Genma knew something he didn't.

"Shizune was just curious on how she was doing. Being back and getting send away so. You know, girl stuff. And then she asked how you two were doing. Apparently Sakura had this thing for you a couple of years back. When she was still seeing the Uchiha kid. Seems she only stayed with him because she thought that it would show her how real love is supposed to be. That and she was hoping that whatever she felt for you would simply fade away."

"I guess it did…"

Genma nodded. "Shizune asked her if she was experiencing any of those feelings, since you two are force to be… intimate."

"What did she say?"

"No of course," Genma said. "But that just the thing… I think she's lying. Women do that to protect themselves from getting hurt. Which leads me back to what I actually said to you last night. "Think carefully before doing Sakura. You may regret it."

XXXXXX

Sasuke sat on his bed. He'd gotten rid of the woman he'd taken home the previous night. She wasn't really his type, but she had the same deep green eyes that Sakura had. Her voice sounded a little like Sakura too, so if he just closed his eyes he could pretend that it was her. But now that he send her away he realized that this wasn't the real thing. That woman had just been looking to get laid. She wasn't looking for love. She wasn't Sakura.

An agonizing groan came from the back of his throat. How could he have been so stupid. He had her. She'd been his and he dumped her. Threw he away like a pair of old socks. And now his sensei was after Sakura. The best friend of Konoha number one lady's man. If he needed advice he could get it from said man, but Sasuke had no one to turn too. He could slaughter a hundred men without getting a drop of blood on his shirt, but when it came t women he was still new.

The first time he really kissed a woman, was with Sakura. The first time he touched a naughty part of a woman was with Sakura. And the first time he had sex… Well that was with a woman whose name he couldn't even remember. That should've been with Sakura. It was hard to admit it, but of all women he had seen over the last two years, not one could match up Sakura. Even then she had something, something real and true and it made her far more attractive than any other woman.

There was one thing getting in his way. Sakura had changed a great deal while she was away. Like she was a completely different person. Sure she was still the Sakura he loved, only better. But he had no clue what was going in her mind anymore. This mysterious part made him want her more and he couldn't help himself but fantasize of having her in his bed. Of having her moan his name over and over as he brought her the greatest pleasure a man could give a woman.

_Maybe if I talk to… Nah…She'll never betray her best friend…._Sasuke looked around, as if looking for something. His eyes lingered on the old team seven photo. _It's worth a shot…_

"I have to be out of my mind," Saskura said as he threw on some clothes and rushed out the door.

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Later**


	17. Touched

**Finally, an update! Warning, contains mature content. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Touched

Although they had talked things through and Sakura had agreed to resume training with Kakashi, she wasn't ready to have him in her bed again. Still she missed the closeness. The feeling of having someone hold you at night. But she wasn't going to yield. Instead she would take it, making Kakashi sleep on the couch for the time being. What annoyed Sakura the most about this arrangement was how Kakashi accepted this without arguing. He wasn't even trying to piss her off. Now he was more like a very annoying roommate, or housefly. She wasn't going to give in though, no matter how he tried to stay out of her way, for as much as privacy went.

The weirdest thing of it all was that Kakashi was actually letting her off the hook with a lot of things. He was merely around, not forcing her to _train_. He made no requests, didn't make any snide remarks when she burned dinner and even let her sleep as much as she wanted. Like he was doing his best to keep her satisfied. But that was just the problem. He was starting to act more like a mix of Naruto and Ino than his usual. She knew he was up to something. Or maybe he caught wind of her talking to Shizune. It was more like complain to Shizune, who in turn promised to get Genma to talk to Kakashi.

Luckily that night Ino would come over. They'd have time to get all prettied up and leave for another party. One of their old classmates, who made genin two years after them, was celebrating his birthday. Of course every one of his old classmates was invited. Maybe that was just to get the place full so he wouldn't look sad. Not that Sakura cared, an evening out, with no Kakashi was just what she wanted. Room to breathe without him hearing it.

Kakashi sat silently on the couch as the two girls got ready for the party. There was no way he was going to miss it. He'd simply be Sakura's plus one. She wouldn't protest, not out loud anyways. Also, Kakashi knew that Sasuke was going to be there. And like Genma had said, he was the biggest competition Kakashi had when it came to Sakura. But even people like Sasuke had slip ups, all Kakashi had to do was wait till he made a mistake.

When they finally emerged from the bathroom, the pages of Icha Icha became uninteresting. Sakura was wearing a dark red dress. Its straps tied together behind her neck. The dress hugged her curves and widened just below her ass. Giving her legs enough room to move, but still reaching to her knees. She could even run in that dress. The shoes were a matching red too. They were strappy high heels making Sakura a little taller than she actually was. Her face reddened drastically when she saw Kakashi stare at her. She really had no idea how beautiful she really was.

Ino came out of the bathroom, wearing a nearly similar dress, except that that one was much shorter, and didn't give room to run. Her dress was a dark purple color, and her shoes were simple black pumps. She caught Kakashi staring at Sakura, and the prominent blush on Sakura's cheeks. Although she had changed much over the years that she was gone, a heated glance from a man would still make her blush.

The party was held in a large building near the Hokage's tower. Everybody knew that the birthday boy came from a rather wealthy family, but this was ridiculous. Half of Konoha's youth was there and some older people too. Sakura didn't know most people there, but she quickly found her other teammates, and left Kakashi in favor of Naruto. Ino quickly found her own teammates and Kakashi was left to fend for himself. Not that he cared. He wasn't here for the party anyways.

Sakura looked towards Kakashi once and decided to pretend he wasn't there. She had wanted a chance to mull over some of the thing she had discussed with Naruto the last time she got drunk. The things he said to her had made a lot of sense. More so than anything Ino could've said to her. It was like Naruto really knew her. Knew what she wanted and what she needed.

"_It'll never be… Me and Kakashi," Sakura said softly. "He's not interested in a relationship. He just wants a quick fuck."_

_Naruto nodded in agreement. He knew that their sensei was distant and aloof, and certainly not boyfriend material. "And Sasuke?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…" Naruto paused, looking at Sakura with an intense gaze. "How do you feel about him?"_

"_I don't love him in a similar manner as I love you," Sakura answered, her gaze shifted to look at an old stain in Naruto's carpet. "Being with him… It feels safe and comfortable… Familiar."_

"_Is that enough?" Naruto asked. "I'm pretty sure that being with Kakashi-sensei would be exciting and probably passionate, given the rumors I've heard about him. But it'll be short, ending as soon as he has satisfied his own needs. Sasuke will undoubtedly be safe and he'll take it slow, since he really does love you. It won't be very exciting, but he'll take your feelings into account. He'll love you, adore you."_

"_You're biased."_

"_I am," Naruto said, smiling. "But I know you two were happy together."_

"_I was satisfied."_

"_Do you love Kakashi-sensei?"_

_Sakura looked up. At first her eyes were wide. She had thought so at first, but now she would mark it as being infatuated. A temporary state in which she would feel strongly for Kakashi and then simply forget about him when the infatuation was gone again. _

_She had thought that it was the same with Sasuke. That she only liked him because he was so unattainable. Because he didn't like her back. The truth was different. He was very much in love with her. She knew that now. _

"_Not like that," Sakura answered._

"_And Sasuke?"_

"_I don't know….I think that I do."_

_Naruto furrowed his brow. "So what's the difference?"_

"_With Kakashi I get nervous. I feel an uncomfortable fluttering in my stomach."_

_Naruto nodded._

"_But with Sasuke I feel that I can relax. That fluttering feeling isn't there. I feel safe. With Kakashi I feel like I have to watch him. Like he'll do something if I avert my eyes."_

_Naruto nodded again. "I do think that you should make up with Kakashi-sensei," he said. "But I don't think that you two should get together as a couple."_

"_Thanks Naruto."_

Naruto smiled widely when he saw Sakura approach. He held out his hand and nodded to the dance floor. It was very crowded, but they'd find a spot. Sasuke gave Naruto a murderous look, but said nothing. He just watched in silence as Sakura took Naruto hand and led him to dance with her.

"I didn't know that you can dance," she said happily.

"I can't," Naruto admitted. "But you look so pretty Sakura, I just had to have the first dance of the evening for myself."

"So you like the dress?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded.

"It was actually Temari's idea that I'd buy it," Sakura admitted. "I wasn't too sure about getting it, but since she bought it for me I couldn't refuse."

"I'm glad," Naruto said. "It looks good on you."

"My face is up here," Sakura answered.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

At the bar, Kakashi ordered a drink. It was as he had thought. Sakura had made no fuss over him accompanying her to the party, but the moment they were inside she left his side in favor of seeking out Naruto and Sasuke. Casually Kakashi looked over his shoulder. Sakura was there with Naruto and Sasuke. Seemed she had picked Naruto as a dancing partner. _Weird._

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, watching his two teammates dance. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Why would Naruto ask Sakura for a dance when he doesn't know how to dance. Whatever it was it couldn't be too serious. Sakura was smiling and so was he. They were barely touching. At some point, Naruto stepped on Sakura's toe, making her jump. He almost expected Sakura to throw a fit, or punch Naruto, but instead she laughed loudly calling Naruto a klutz.

They walked over towards Sasuke, still laughing. Sakura beamed at Sasuke. "You came," she exclaimed. "I thought you hated crowded parties like this."

Sasuke smiled. "I didn't come here for the birthday-boy."

Sakura blushed, while smiling shyly. "I didn't know that Naruto needed an escort," she teased.

Sasuke leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear. "You know how he gets," he whispered huskily. "Now can have a dance too?"

A wide smile spread over Sakura's face. She felt so safe with him. Almost the same way it felt with Naruto. Like a brother, but this was also the answer to the question that had haunted for several weeks now. Whatever feelings she had for Sasuke in the past. Now, that she was older, she realized that Sasuke was more like a brother. A close friend and her teammate. Maybe someday she'd love him again, but right now he held the same status as Naruto. Even trying to be a good girlfriend to him would be a lie. She'd be a liar. Lying to Sasuke and more so to herself.

On the dance floor, Sakura's head rested against Sasuke's shoulder. They weren't really dancing, it was more like swaying while holding each other. Another song ended and a new one began. Sasuke pushed Sakura of off his shoulder to look at her. "You and Naruto," he said softly. His voice barely audible over the loud music. "You saved me…. From myself."

"You don't have to do this," Sakura said.

"I do," Sasuke corrected. "I want you to know how much you mean to me."

"Sasuke … I…," Sakura stuttered. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Sasuke said. "I just wanted to know if there was any meaning to it. If what we've been doing means anything."

"What?"

Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulder. He forced his lips unto hers.

At first shock had frozen Sakura. Her hands were on Sasuke's chest, gripping his shirt, before reason took hold of her again. She managed to push Sasuke off, looking up at him. "What're you doing?"

"I know you love me," Sasuke said, wanting to steal another kiss.

"Stop," Sakura said, pushing Sasuke off using a little of her chakra.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Isn't this what you always wanted? To be at my side. To help me restore my clan?"

Sasuke stepped closer again. "Don't tell you don't feel this," he said. "This spark between us. This feeling that we need to be together."

Sakura was about to step back when Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist. "You're hurting me."

"Like you hurt me with you constant refusal," Sasuke replied. "Seeing you with Kakashi is tormenting me. Knowing that soon he'll have months to sway you in his favor. I need to know that you are mine."

"I belong to no one," Sakura said. "What I really need ri…."

"Hello Sasuke," Kakashi said, roughly pulling him away from Sakura.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to ask Sakura if she'd like to dance," Kakashi replied letting his eyes crinkle.

"Love to," Sakura quickly answered as she grabbed hold of Kakashi's hand and dragged him along.

So this wasn't exactly the best means of escaping Sasuke's possessiveness, but she couldn't do this right now. What did all these men want from her. She'd never gotten this much attention and all of a sudden they were swarming around her like flies on a pile of feces. A lot of things really had changed since she was gone. Back when she was young, before Sasuke had left the village seeking revenge for the massacre of his clan, she would've given anything to be Sasuke's girlfriend. Maybe Ino had been right. Maybe she really didn't love Sasuke like that anymore.

Something else made Sakura's thoughts snap back into focus. She was on the dance floor, with Kakashi, but he wasn't being an ass. His hands were nowhere inappropriate and he wasn't talking. Something was weird. "Are you sick?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kakashi answered. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura lifted an eyebrow and looked at the hand holding hers. Then she looked back at Kakashi. "No reason."

She moved closer, putting her hands around his shoulders while leaning her head against his chest.

Kakashi merely wrapped his arms around her and swallowed a sigh. Being all friend-like and gentleman like was tiring business. _How does Naruto put up with this? She's like a river of emotions._

"Kakashi you're a man," Sakura said softly.

"I like to think so…," Kakashi said while chuckling. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing… Never mind."

A long sigh escaped Sakon's lips. He drained another cup of Sake and sat his cup back down. Looking over his shoulder he couldn't help but notice how empty the bar looked. Normally this place was packed, but now it was surprisingly empty. At first he had thought that he was just early, but know he felt something very weird was happening. He nodded at the bartender and pointed at the empty sake bottle standing on the bar.

"Need a refill?" the bartender asked.

"Please," Sakon answered. "And you wouldn't happen to know where everybody is tonight."

"Some rich kid is having his birthday," the bartender answered. "Seems he invited most of the jonin in the village and some old friends. Not to mention that his parents probably had a say in guest list. That means half the village is probably there."

"Were you invited?"

The bartender started laughing loudly. "Do I look that classy to you?"

"Well", Sakon said. "If most of the jonin are invited I'd say you're classy."

The bartender continued laughing. "You're a funny one," he said. "But no, and my boss probably wouldn't give me the night of anyways. It's Saturday night and this place is usually packed. I guess he's hoping they'll have their after party here. Oh well, at least there's one babe in the house."

Sakon looked at the dance floor. Several men were admiring Raven she danced, touching herself while giving some of the more handsome men a seductive glance. At least someone was having fun. She'd been nagging him to get back out there ever since the Hokage announced that Sakura was off limits. Maybe he should look for a new girlfriend. Or at least some kind of companionship that would keep his mind of off his ex-girlfriend. But since Raven had also called him a complete bore, he wasn't sure if he was ready. His head was filled with all the things Kakashi had said he'd do to Sakura whenever she'd give him her consent. Lately, it was all he could think about.

Of course there was also that other teammate of hers. The Uchiha heir. He was more than willing to grant Sakura's every wish. A part of Sakon knew that should Sakura want to find a suitor, she'd easily find one in the Uchiha kid. Then there was that blonde teammate. He was truly her friend, but also very much in love with Sakura. If he were the one chasing after Sakura than at least Sakon could accept that. To him Sakura wasn't a prize, but someone who was very important. Important as a friend and a teammate. Maybe that was the whole problem. Every man that Sakon knew was in Sakura's life, was also a little bit in love with her. At least that would give him a little peace of mind. To know that whoever she'd end up with would love her.

Raven decided to take a break from dancing. She ordered a drink and looked critically at Sakon. "Are you still moping?"

"Yes," Sakon answered.

"Come on," Raven said. "You are being a complete bore. Time you had some fun."

Raven started pulling Sakon from his stool, trying to get him to dance with her. "I don't want to," Sakon moaned. "Let me be."

"No."

"What is wrong with you?" Sakon asked, yanking his arm free.

"I'll tell you," she said. "You are a completely healthy and handsome man and you sit here whining over that girl. Get over it! That's what I had to do with the tragedy in my life."

"What tragedy?"

"I'm a genetic dead end," Raven said. "My family line ends with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I figured you'd have heard it from Sakura since she had access to my medical file, but seems she didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sakon asked.

"First off," she said. "Kakashi wasn't wrong when he saved Sakura from being raped. And I know this because I had to live through that and I'm still living with the consequences. I'm a genetic dead end. My family-line ends with me."

"Why wasn't I told?" Sakon asked.

"I asked them not to tell you," Raven said. "I wanted a clean slate and no pity parade. I can't have kids, ever. Sakura knows what happened to me in the past, and she almost had that happen to her. And that's why the scale has tipped in Kakashi's favor. That and I hear he's been acting like quite the gentleman."

"From who?"

"Sakura," Raven answered. "I overheard her talking to the Hokage's assistant."

"Did you spy on her?"

"Not intentionally," Raven answered. "I just wanted to see the Hokage."

"Why?"

"She's one of the best medics in the world."

"I know," Sakon said.

"I was hoping that maybe she could…. Fix me."

Now Sakon was feeling bad. She'd actually been a pretty good friend. Trying to make him feel better, while she was having plenty of issues herself. Looking at the events of that mission from Ravens point of view made Kakashi's actions completely justified. Had someone stepped in for Raven maybe she'd be a completely different person. "I'm sorry," Sakon whispered.

"What the fuck Sasuke?" Naruto spat the question at his teammate. He'd seen Sakura push Sasuke off. Her friendly mood had instantly shifted to what seemed like fear. Naruto was about to step in when Kakashi-sensei beat him to it.

"It's none of your business, Naruto."

"Is it?" Naruto asked. "Someone chased her away two years ago."

"It wasn't me," Sasuke said.

"I know," Naruto hissed. "But I don't ever want to see her leave again. Especially over some guy."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but he didn't say a word. You knew something was very wrong when Naruto started making sense. He didn't like seeing Sakura leave either. Even when he broke up with her, he just did it for her. So that she'd be free to see the man she really loved. But seeing her, as she is now, made him want her for himself.

"Do you want to leave?" Kakashi whispered the question in Sakura's ear.

She nodded against his chest. _Has he always smelled this good? What am I thinking? Maybe I've had too much to drink… Yeah, that's it._

On the street, Kakashi noticed that Sakura was unusually quiet. Her eyes didn't seem to register where they were going, nor did she answer him when he asked what she was thinking about. She also wasn't walking in a straight line, which meant she had plenty of alcohol running through her system. Although, if she wanted to, she could quickly rid herself of the said substance using her medical ninjutsu.

It wasn't until the surroundings turned a little shady that Sakura noticed that they weren't heading for her apartment. They were going towards Kakashi's. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "I live on the other side of the village."

"I know," Kakashi said. "But don't you think that Sasuke will show up the minute I leave?"

"But you'll be there…"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura with a very serious look in his visible eye. "So you haven't noticed," he said after a long moment of silence.

"Haven't noticed what?"

"Sakura," he said sternly. "I haven't slept at your place since you told me to _piss off_."

At that point Sakura felt guilty. He'd been a gentlemen, respecting her wishes and even saving her from Sasuke's advances and she'd been a heinous bitch towards him. "Oh."

"Your couch is comfortable to sit on," Kakashi said, smiling. "But it's not suited to sleep on."

Sakura kept silent till they reached his apartment. She sighed upon entering, though Kakashi didn't seem to notice, or he was just pretending to not notice. Either way she was a far cry from feeling comfortable, but it wasn't because of Kakashi, or even because of their location. Finding out that he'd been such a gentleman made her rethink everything. It made her doubt herself. Had the events of two years ago really been his fault, or had she led him on? She did like that man at the time, part of her still wondered if she was really over him. Thinking back, she had liked the way he'd touched her that day.

Kakashi was the first to step inside. "Close the door behind you," he said without looking back.

He walked straight into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," Sakura answered, softly closing the door. _What's he doing? Why is acting this way? Did something change?_

"I'm not sure what you like," Kakashi called from the kitchen.

"Tea is fine."

_Everyone has tea in their house… Right? _

"What flavor?"

Sakura walked into Kakashi's kitchen. He was looking up at one of the cupboards looking at his collection of tea. "You have cinnamon," she said pointing to an orange package on the far left.

"You want this flavor then?"

Sakura nodded and sat down, while watching Kakashi boil water in a pan. It wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but she was daydreaming again. Or at least her mind was a million miles away as she stared at Kakashi ass.

"Here you go," Kakashi said as he sat down the tea and took a seat opposite of Sakura with his own cup of tea.

Sakura blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked blankly at the cup in front of her. A simple white cup with no decorations on it, with steaming hot tea in it.

"Sugar?"

"What?" Sakura asked stupidly.

"Do you want sugar in you tea?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"No it's fine," Sakura said, quickly averting her eyes to look at her tea instead. _What's wrong with me?_

Kakashi noticed Sakura's absentmindedness. He knew one thing for sure. This whole "being her friend" thing was working. After he finished his tea he got up. With every step he took he could feel Sakura's eyes on him. He was barely out of the kitchen when he heard her get up to follow him.

Sakura peeked around the corner of the kitchen door to see Kakashi open his bedroom door. And shortly after he went inside. "I assume you didn't bring anything to sleep in," he said.

Kakashi emerged barely a minute later holding, what Sakura assume to be one of his t-shirts. Sakura walked over and quietly took the t-shirt. She looked confused at Kakashi when he stepped aside and wanted to lie down on the couch.

"I… Uh… I should sleep on the couch," she said.

Kakashi shook his head. "You're my guest."

"But I…"

Sakura looked completely mortified when she saw Kakashi's reaction. He was laughing at her. Well smiling was more the word, but it was making her nervous. "Sakura," Kakashi said in a devious tone. "If you want to sleep with me all you have to do is say so."

Sakura's face turned red. The whole phrase was dripping with innuendo. Did he mean sleep as sleep? Or was he talking about sex? And how was she supposed to know what she wanted. Everything he did these last couple of days was completely different from how he normally acted. And now here he was acting like himself again. Before Sakura was ready to answer, Kakashi was already shoving her into his bedroom. "Goodnight," he said and wanted to leave her there.

"Wait," Sakura said. "I don't want to sleep here by myself."

There were many things going through Sakura's mind. The most notable was that her heart had picked up its pace considerably. Nervousness racked through her body. She became even giddier when Kakashi simply stripped his clothes, leaving only his boxer on. She openly stared at his chest, letting them roam over his clearly defined muscles. And then she looked down at the faint dusting of hair just below the navel. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura's eyes snapped back to Kakashi's face. She then nodded at the pile of clothes tossed over a chair.

"I can't throw them on the floor."

"No pajamas?"

"Laundry day," Kakashi answered dryly. "Are you going to sleep in that?"

Sakura looked down, noticing she was still in her high heels and dress. She quickly kicked off her shoes and she turned her back to Kakashi to change into the t-shirt when she felt his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't really holding her, his hands just rested on her shoulders. He lowered his head so he knew she'd feel his breath when he spoke to her. "Earlier," he said. "When you said that I'm a man. What did you want to ask?"

Sakura turned around, chewing on her lower lip. She didn't dare to look at Kakashi when she voiced the question she wanted to ask him earlier. "What is it about me that you guys find so attractive?"

"Let's see," Kakashi teased. "Your hair."

"Your face."

"Your hands."

"You have really sexy legs."

Sakura angrily crossed her arms over her chest. He wasn't taking her question serious. "Kakashiiii," she hissed.

"It's a combination of things," he answered softly. "The way you walk. But for me… What I find most attractive…."

Sakura could feel his hand snake behind her back to unzip her dress. To make it worst, she couldn't make herself want to stop him. It was like she wanted him to look at her. Her eyes made contact with his lone eye as he pushed the garment of her shoulders and let it slide of her body and onto the floor.

Kakashi eye roved over that which he had just exposed. His eye lingered on her lacy dark red bra. Her chest was rising and falling at a quickened pace and it was making him feel increasingly hotter with her. So okay he wasn't being all friend-like at the moment, but she wasn't exactly stopping him either. "Let me make you feel good," Kakashi whispered softly.

"Kakashi," Sakura said equally soft. "I'm not allowed."

"Shhh… I won't do anything that'll make you disobey your orders."

She wasn't exactly sure why she was using her orders as an excuse. It felt like her head was saying no when her body was screaming yes. Maybe she was just scared. In the past she'd been the one doing the pleasuring. Kakashi was basically offering to let her experience the pleasure part.

He was standing so close now she could feel his warm skin heating up the air in front of her. Seeing his exposed torso was eliciting a steady pulse in her naughtier parts and she felt inclined to find out what it would mean to have that pulse satisfied. His face was close to hers, like he was waiting for her to close that last inch. He was giving her the choice to say no, but the bulge in his boxer was giving away how much he really wanted her. Though he was only offering to pleasure her, so this arose the question what he was going to do about his own desires.

Thinking of all the times that Sakura had to listen to Ino talk about all this stuff had made her curios. Was Ino pulling her leg, or was she telling the truth? "You promise?" Sakura whispered her heart fluttering as she spoke the words.

The way Kakashi's hand came up to the side of her face and the way he kissed her was surprisingly tender. It wasn't at all what she had expected from Kakashi. Although she'd been kissed plenty of times before, this was different. Like her insides were set on fire, leaving her wanting more. Had it always been like this? Is this what she'd been so afraid of?

Kakashi pushed himself more fully against her. The soft caress that the kiss had been before was now becoming hotter as his tongue swept against her lips. Without any hesitation she let him deepen the kiss, humming appreciatively his free hand came up behind her neck to grab hold of her hair.

Her hands came up to feel his masculine torso. She had fantasized about touching him like this a million times before. Today she was actually touching him and it was delicious. This was not what she had expected out of this night. Yet she was here and didn't want him to stop. Each stroke of his hand was making her feel so hot and wanted, it was almost addictive.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped. Pulling back from Sakura, a pained look in his eyes. She looked at him, confusion visible in her green eyes. "We should stop," he murmured.

"Why?" Sakura asked almost inaudibly.

"I may not be able to stop if we keep at it."

Sakura kissed his neck softly. "And what if I return the favor?"

She wasn't sure why she wanted this so badly. Maybe it was because of all the stories she had heard from Ino and Temari. Describing sex as something wonderful and passionate. Or maybe it was because Sakon never touched her like this. He always stopped her whenever she asked him to touch her. It was always save it for later. And here she was with Kakashi, who'd made no secret of wanting her, saying that they should stop.

Sakura stepped back, putting one knee on the bed, sitting down. She looked up at Kakashi and patted the mattress on the spot beside her. A few agonizing minutes ticked by as Kakashi thought about it. His eyes roamed over her, as he thought of what she said. What exactly did she have in mind when she said that she'd return the favor? In his mind he knew. Back when she met him at the training field she had explained. He couldn't help but wonder if she was any good at it.

A smile crept unto Sakura's face when he sat down next to her. His hands on her body again, and his lips on her mouth. He leaned into her, pushing her to lie down against his pillow. "You have no idea how much I want this," he murmured as he started kissed her neck. "I have to hear you moan, even if it's just this one time."

Sakura sighed, turning a little red by this confession, but unable to say anything. Deep down she knew she wanted this too. But this also brought back the question of what she really felt for her former sensei. One thing was for sure, this was no longer an infatuation.

Kakashi reveled in how soft her skin was, and how eager her hands roamed over his body. He let out a heated groan when her small hand dipped into his boxer and started pumping his member. Her hand was wrapped tightly around his engorged member, but still gentle at the same time. She let her thumb flick over his tip, making groan in a primal way.

"So what do you say," Sakura asked teasingly, while halting her movements temporarily. "Should we stop, or continue?"

"Definitely continue," Kakashi answered, while removing her hands from his member. "But it's your turn first."

He pinned both hands above her head, holding them there with one hand. She whimpered and wiggled, unable to keep still as Kakashi's mouth was placing those delicious kisses on her neck again. His free hand snaked behind her back, unclasping her bra and releasing Sakura's hands in favor of removing the pesky undergarment. Although he had caught a glimpse of her exposed chest before, seeing them now was different. Her nipples were distended and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Sakura was little nervous now. Sure Kakashi had seen them before, but it hadn't been like this. And it were only a few seconds, but now he was actually staring evenly at them. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes left her chest for a moment to look at her face, before getting back to what he intended to do. He kissed her gently once. "Sakura," he said. "How could you have hidden yourself from for so long?"

"What?"

"You're so beautiful," he said, dipping his head to kiss a path down her chest. Sakura gasped softly when his lips brushed over a pink peak. She moaned low in the back of her throat when he drew the peak in his mouth and sucked rhythmically.

Sakura's hand grabbed hold of his hair, a soft moan formed in the back of her throat. His hand was on her other breast, but he was being far too gentle. She arched her back, pushing more of her against him. His erection was rubbing against her inner thigh and she was feeling increasingly hotter too.

This was exactly what he wanted from her. Her moans were like music to his ears. It was only too bad that he couldn't take this all the way, especially since she was so eager for his touch. Though he was sure Sakura wouldn't have agreed to let him take things that far anyways. He propped himself up on one side, looking at Sakura's face. "Let me show you what you've been missing out on."

Her mind was all hazy and she didn't quite register what his words meant. She only noticed how he stopped for a brief moment and how he was looking at her. As if he was waiting for her permission. "Don't stop," Sakura whispered. If he was going to stop, she was sure she'd die out of misery.

His calloused fingertips trailed a path from her neck, between her breasts and down her abdomen. Her skin jumped slightly at the light touch from touches that were far too gentle in her opinion. They slipped under the edge of her panties and brushed soft pink curls, eliciting a heady moan. He made slow, teasing strokes over her womanhood, and a soft cry escaped her lips as his fingers found that most sensitive bundle of nerves and began to rub it teasingly, delighted at how she shivered at even the lightest touch. Her moans got louder when he firmly pressed down on the sensitive bud, stroking it in a steady rhythm.

Sakura felt as if her body was on fire. The copy ninja above her showed such restraint even with his erection throbbing painfully. But regardless of how much he wanted to just rip to panties off and thrust deep inside her, he knew his orders and he was going to obey them. "Kakashi…," Sakura half moaned the name.

His touch was for too controlled, making her hotter, but not getting her there. She could feel the coil in the stomach tighten, but just not enough to get her over the edge. She moaned low and deep when Kakashi inserted one digit into the scorching heat that her center was emitting. He pumped shallow and slow, while working her clit at the same time. It wasn't long till the only sounds from her mouth were moans. He started to tease her pearl, quickening his strokes and reveling in the many pleasured sounds that came from Sakura's lips. It wasn't hard to tell when she reached her peak. Her body snapped taunt, her back arched as she shivered violently during her orgasm.

It was complete madness as the coil inside her snapped. Her eyes drifted shut, her mouth hung wide open and moans were spilling freely from her lips. Her whole was no longer in her control as the delicious sensations washed over her. It went by too soon, leaving her exhausted, panting and covered in a faint layer of sweat.

By the time she finally came down from her high she found Kakashi looking at her. He wasn't angry; he seemed satisfied in some way. Almost like he'd been awarded a prize of some sort. She looked down his body, to the bulge in his boxer. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to please Kakashi, but she had promised to give him something in return for his efforts. And it was well-deserved.

Sakura took a deep breath, she'd done this with Sakon, but never with anyone else. Although she had the courage earlier, now she felt a little shy. Her stomach fluttered, though it did that a lot when Kakashi was near. She sat up and her hands went to Kakashi's boxer. Her fingers played with the waistband as she looked at Kakashi.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

"Take your time," Kakashi offered, seeming very relaxed while leaving himself at Sakura's mercy.

Sakura let her eyes drink in Kakashi's torso. Her mind was still replaying how gentle he'd been with her. He'd kept his word, so it was only fair that she kept her word. So why did this feel so different then when she did this with Sakon? Why did she feel so giddy when it concerned Kakashi?

She closed her eyes, as she recalled how often she'd done this. Her hands finally pulled down the boxer, looking with fascination at Kakashi's erect member.

"Something wrong with it?" Kakashi asked when noticed how she was examining his manhood.

"No," Sakura said dryly. "I was merely admiring what a fine specimen yours is."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "Not a turn on."

Sakura smiled, pulling her hair to one side and leaning over Kakashi's manhood. She licked off the droplet of semen that was on his tip, looking at him through hazy green eyes. "And what does turn on the copy ninja?"

Her lips closed over his tip, sucking and licking. Her hand was cupping the twin sack, squeezing them in the same rhythm as her sucking.

"That," Kakashi groaned.

He couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as Sakura's head bobbed up and down on his cock. A primal groan filled the room when Sakura took him whole. Though the rhythm had slowed down, it was unbelievably hot for Kakashi to watch. He couldn't help but wonder why she had felt nervous in the first place. This was amazing. He was squirming against the sheets, barely able to keep watching, but unable to close his eyes. He was mystified by the way she swallowed his whole length.

There was something incredibly empowering about satisfying a man like this. She, Sakura, had reduced a power ninja like Kakashi to quivering heap, just by using her mouth. A week ago she wouldn't have dared to try this on Kakashi. Maybe it was because he made her nervous, with all his innuendos. But now that she actually experienced an orgasm herself, it didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

Kakashi lay back against his pillow, unable to watch any longer without the scene sending him over the edge. The muscles of his abdomen fluttered with each bob of Sakura's head and his hips were gently thrusting up into her mouth. He was sure he wasn't going to take it any longer when the wet heat around his shaft was replaced with a hand.

Sakura was still pumping his manhood, when she searched his nightstand for tissues.

"What are you looking for?" Kakashi croaked.

"Tissues," she answered, while still pumping his member, though in a way that would keep him moaning, but not enough to make him come.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kakashi could think of one reason why she was looking for a tissue. But that was also a little disappointing.

"I don't swallow," Sakura explained when Kakashi said nothing.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Under normal circumstances I'd have made you wear a condom," Sakura replied, while pulling out a box of tissues.

Kakashi felt her grip tighten on his cock and saw her hand glow with a medical ninjutsu that he was unfamiliar with. Her other hand touched his lower abdomen with the same green glow on it. Kakashi's abdomen contracted. A low moan tore from his lips. He thrust upwards a few times before Sakura caught his cum in the tissue.

Kakashi felt back against his pillow. Tired and satisfied. "That was amazing," he managed to say.

He looked surprised when he saw Sakura pick up her clothes. "Come here," he ordered.

"I should go," Sakura said, feeling embarrassed again.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, and he wasn't embarrassed. He wasn't angry, he just looked confused. "Come here."

After looking at Kakashi and remembering that Sasuke was probably waiting at her apartment she gave in. Kakashi pulled the covers out from under him and held the up, so Sakura could lie next to him. Forgetting that she was almost completely naked, she snuggled against him. Not that she had a choice, since Kakashi owned a small single bed. He wrapped an arm around Sakura, noticing how she wasn't making eye contact.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"I feel embarrassed," she said.

"Don't," Kakashi said, lifting her chin so she'd look at him. "You were amazing."

"You're making it worse."

Kakashi chuckled softly.

Another reason why Sakura wanted to leave was because the last few weeks had forced her to see Kakashi in a completely different perspective. He had shown her how things could be. She was afraid that she was back where she started. Though, she was feeling guilty too, hopping from man to another.

"Sorry," Sakura said. "I didn't want to spoil the mood."

"Come here," Kakashi said pulling. "We'll figure this out in the morning."

"I have to go see Naruto tomorrow." _He'll be able to make me feel better_.

**I'm going to cut it off here otherwise I'll never get this chapter posted. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Later!**


	18. Friends

**Sorry for the super long wait till I updated. I have been so busy and will be kept busy for a while. Thank you for your patience. R&R please.**

Chapter 18: Friends

Since Naruto wasn't answering, Sakura decided to wake up Ino. She wasn't exactly happy being roused from her bed early in the morning, but when sakura said she wanted to talk about Kakashi Ino's interest was instantly peaked.

Ino listened in silence as Sakura told her about the events of the previous night. Mostly she was just embarrassed how easily Kakashi had convinced her to let him touch her. She had blamed the alcohol at first but quickly realized she only had a few drinks and was far from being drunk. Ino knew why she'd done it. The explanation was a simple one. She just wanted to know what it would feel like to be touched like that. Sakon had turned her down and Kakashi made no secret of his lust for her. That was the sad part. For Kakashi this was a matter of lust. Sakura wanted love, which she would not find with Kakashi. At least not mutual love.

Sakura turned scarlet when she got to the part about her end of the bargain. Ino's lips formed a wide smile on her face. "I knew you weren't a complete nun," she said happily. "So did he like it?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" Ino replied. "Can't you tell? Did he moan? Did he come?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then he liked it."

Now that she'd told Ino, Sakura felt much better. Her best friend and rival wouldn't judge her for her indiscretions, nor make fun of her for feeling embarrassed. They smiled for a while till Ino started telling Sakura of the boyfriends she'd had while Sakura was staying in Suna. It was only too bad that Naruto was nowhere to be found. Talking to him was different than talking to Ino. Even if Ino had more womanly insight, she wasn't like Naruto.

Hours had passed and Ino was finally done talking about all her potential boyfriends. Sakura stretched her arms over her head as she got up. "I have to go," Sakura said. "I have to do some obsessive avoiding."

Ino chuckled. "You know he'll be back for more," she teased.

"Please don't joke about that."

"Who says I'm joking?"

Sakura groaned as she grabbed her jacket and left. One way or another, conversations with Ino usually ended like this. It was like Ino just had to kick her when she was down. Though, she had also managed to make her feel a whole lot better. And maybe she wasn't as bad at this whole being Kakashi's slave thing as she thought. But right now she was still feeling too self-conscious to head back, instead she'd go to the one place he wouldn't dare to come looking for her. The hospital was a perfect place to hide. Kakashi hated that place and wouldn't set foot in there unless he had no other choice.

* * *

"You're up early," Genma said as he walked past Kakashi on the street.

"Same goes for you," Kakashi replied.

"I wanted to surprise Shizune with freshly baked bread. "You?"

"I woke up when Sakura snuck out," Kakashi answered. "Though, she's not very talented at the sneaking part."

"And why did she feel the need to sneak out?"

"She probably still feels embarrassed about last night," Kakashi answered, sighing and closing his book, not like he'd really been reading anyways.

"I'm afraid to ask," Genma said with a mocking undertone.

"I sort of convinced her to do something new," Kakashi answered. "While she was slightly affected by alcohol."

"Oh… What happened to being her friend?"

"That's just it," Kakashi said in a exasperate tone. "I don't want to be her friend. But it's the only way to get her to… Open up."

"Gosh that sounds dirty when you say it," Genma said unable to stop himself from smiling widely. "So what's the problem? Did you ask her to suck your cock or something?"

"Sort of."

"Was she any good at it?" Genma asked before he could stop himself.

"Surprisingly… Yes," Kakashi answered. " Problem is… I think that I definitely want her now."

"Well I can't help you anymore," Genma said. "Shizune said that if I help you she'll condemn me to a life of celibacy. You know she and Sakura are friends and she noticed a change in your behavior and naturally made the link that I'm behind it."

"Too bad," Kakashi said. "And here I was hoping that you could tell me how to deal with this situation."

Genma looked around, as if anyone would be listening in. "Wait for her to come to you. If last night was good for her too, she'll be back. Give it time."

"Thanks man."

* * *

"Don't you feel much better now?" Raven asked the man lying next to her.

The man opened his eyes. He shook his head and got up. Without a word he started putting his clothes on.

"Why are you leaving, Sakon?"

"This was a mistake," he answered.

"So you used me," Raven said sounding bored. "Not like this was our first time."

"I don't feel that way about you," Sakon said.

"Yet you have sex with me, but failed to have sex with Sakura… I think you do have feelings for me."

"You're wrong," Sakon said. "And I'm late for my pre-mission checkup."

Raven shook her head, but let him go. There was no making sense of that man anyways. Nor could she make sense of why he bothered always taking a pre-mission checkup. Like something hazardous would happen to him otherwise.

* * *

At the hospital Nita, the woman behind the front desk, seemed relieved to see Sakura there. Apparently a few medics had called in sick and she was unable to reach Shizune. "I know you've been taken of the hospital roster," Nita said. "But I could really use your help."

"It's no trouble," Sakura answered. "I needed something familiar to do anyways."

Doing a few hospital rounds and some checkups would serve as a nice distraction. Though it was still early, she was hoping that the hospital would serve as some sort of shield. Kakashi hated this place and she secretly hoped that his negative feelings towards the hospital would keep him away.

Most of the people in the waiting room were sick from last nights' party. Obviously many of them had far too much to drink. But not even whiny, stinky half-drunk people could chase Sakura away. This was her safe haven, her shelter.

The morning passed very quickly and just as she was about to leave the examination room, the phone rang. "Sakura, it's Nitta. I have one patient left, could you take this one?"

"Sure," Sakura answered. "Send the patient up I'll be right back. I'm in dire need of some coffee."

Sakon was having trouble finding the examination room he was supposed to go to. He'd already asked four times. This hospital was like some kind of maze. After a while a young man in a surgeon's coat showed him the way. Sakon didn't even have time to thank him. He shrugged and went inside.

The woman behind the desk had told him that the medic who'd give him his checkup was on break and would be back soon. Though soon was a little vague. Looking around, Sakon had to admit that this room was much cleaner than the Suna hospital rooms. It was also very light in color. The walls were a creamy white and the floor looked like imitation marble, also white. Only the surface of the counter was a dark grey. It was now that he noticed a small note hanging on the cabinet door.

_Gown is on the bed. Be right back._

The handwriting looked a little familiar, but Sakon shrugged it off as his imagination. He calmly put on the gown and sat down on the bed. He noticed how everything was already put out neatly. He couldn't resist picking up the stethoscope and warming it in his hands. Experience told him those things felt awfully cold when pressed to ones chest.

Suddenly the door flew open. A pink haired woman rushed inside, coffee in one hand, bagel in the other. "I'm so sorry," she said without looking at the patient. "I forgot to have breakfast and I'm dying for some coffee."

"I didn't know you drink coffee," Sakon remarked.

For a moment Sakura froze. That voice was very familiar, yet she had to see in order to believe. It took her some time to answer the question. "Normally I don't drink coffee, but last night was…"

She didn't finish. Her face turned a little red when her mind went back to Kakashi.

"What happened last night?" Sakon asked. "Did Kakashi…?

Sakura glared at Sakon, more for the tone of voice than his implications. "No," Sakura answered a little too quickly.

"I'll ask again," Sakon said, sounding more sternly than usual. "What happened last night?"

"Not like it's any of your business," Sakura said. "But Kakashi and I made a deal and I feel that is all you need to know on the subject."

Sakon knew what that meant. He had heard her use that exact same line on Raven once, when Raven asked her how far they'd gone. _That is all you need to know on the subject_. "Were you drunk?"

"No," Sakura answered, without looking him in the eye and calmly starting the checkup.

"So how did he get you to do it?" Sakon asked. "I thought you weren't interested in him."

Sakura scribbled something down, putting a little more force on the pen than necessary. "Does it really matter?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. "It's not like I need your permission."

"That's Raven's line," Sakon said. "Or are you aiming to take her place as…"

"You do not want to finish that line," Sakura said glaring. "I am nothing like Raven, but I feel that I need to improve certain skills and Kakashi isn't being an ass about that. You on the other hand won't let me. With all your rules and boundaries."

There it was, that look. Hurt, anger, but most off all deep affection for the woman he was looking at. She'd been so pissed at him that he forgotten how a single look could turn her knees weak.

Sakura backed off a bit. It was hard to describe how she felt right now. Maybe she had gone too far. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "That was uncalled for."

Sakon got of the bed and he was in front of her faster than her eyes could register. His eyes roamed over her face, and he saw how watery her eyes were getting, a little red too. Words didn't seem to get through to her. How could he ever begin to explain that he still loved her? That sending her home like this had been the worst mistake of his life. That as much as his head told him no, his heart craved her touch. He leaned in, bringing his face closer to hers, but she turned her head away. Something she had never done before.

Sakon was still thinking whether or not he should step away when the door opened. His eyes narrowed at the person in the doorframe. "Don't they teach you leaf ninja to knock first?"

"I must've missed that lesson," Kakashi answered sheepishly trying his best to ignore the scene he'd just walked into. "I'm not here for you. I came for her."

"Why?" Sakura managed.

"You left in such a hurry that you forgot to eat breakfast."

"Oh."

"She has her breakfast right here," Sakon hissed, pointing at the half eaten bagel on the counter.

Kakashi seemed to purposely ignore Sakon as he walked inside. His eyes went to the cup of coffee. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

Sakura sighed audibly. "I didn't know you were so observant of my eating habits."

"I've been living with you for several weeks now," Kakashi stated. "I think I'm bound to notice a thing or two."

"Never mind," Sakura answered. "Why are you here? You hate the hospital."

"I felt like bringing you breakfast," Kakashi shrugged. "But I see you're busy."

Sakura's look softened when she noticed the bag in Kakashi's hand. He had actually gone out of his way to buy her breakfast and he even came to the hospital to give it to her. "I'm finishing up," Sakura said. "Wait in the hallway and I'll be right out."

Sakon sighed loudly, while going back to the bed to sit on it. In a flash he discarded the gown for the last part of the examination. He decided not to look at Sakura, but at the ceiling instead. That way he wouldn't be tempted to let his mind wander.

"Relax," Sakura said, though she was having trouble keeping her cool. What business did Sakon have anyway snooping around her personal life? Although she had touched Sakon there often enough she really didn't want to now, but she was a professional. She took a deep breath and carefully pushed back the foreskin. After a short look she drew back, huffing angrily.

"Something wrong?" Sakon asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "The next time you wash your dick, make sure you do so more thoroughly."

"What?"

"There's residue of a woman's bodily fluids right there", Sakura answered pointing angrily at Sakon's genitals.

"I can explain," Sakon said.

"No need," Sakura answered. "I know it's probably Raven's residue…"

"…"

Sakura interrupted before Sakon could say anything else. "You're physically healthy," she said, as she started to gather her stuff. "I have to go."

Sakura rushed out of the examination room. She looked over her shoulder as she hastily called to Kakashi: "I have one more thing to do. Don't move."

Kakashi nodded, not taking his eye of his book.

Sakon came out after Sakura. His glare was one that made Kakashi think of Sasuke. "Tell me," Sakon said. "What did you and Sakura do last night?"

"We had some drinks, danced… Oh and she gave me this amazing blowjob."

Sakon only missed Kakashi's face by a hair. His fist made a dent in the wall. "Why would she even bother," he hissed at Kakashi.

"Because she wanted something from me," Kakashi answered smugly.

"Is it true?" Sakon yelled at Sakura the moment she walked back into the hallway.

Her eyes went to Kakashi and then to Sakon. "Yes," she said. "But like I said before, I have skills I need to improve."

"Trust me," Kakashi said. "That skill doesn't need any more improving. But you may practice on me anytime you want."

"I have to get used to being touched…Intimately… And I have to get used to being exposed," Sakura explained. "And Kakashi is my partner on this mission. I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't mind, but by picking one I hurt the other. And I don't want to ask you."

Sakon's eyes narrowed. She was lying to him and he knew it. Even Kakashi looked at her suspiciously. It was exactly as Kakashi had said. She wanted something from him. Something she knew he would have no quarrel delivering.

His mind went back to the first time she suggested trying something new as she had put it back then. He had been hesitant at first, but agreed to let her mess with him a little. Luckily for him she had some sense of what to do, so the first try wasn't half bad. But had he known she'd be extending the courtesy to someone like Kakashi, he would've never let her try in the first place. Thinking of her with another man awakened a green beast of jealousy that he never knew resided in him.

Kakashi led the way out of the hospital. He fought down the urge to look over his shoulder at Sakon. That would've been a hit below the belt and that would've been too cruel.

Sakura's walk was now more an imitation of Kakashi ever present slouch. Her mind was a million miles away as she wordlessly followed Kakashi to wherever he was taking her. He had looked at her a couple of times and even asked her what was wrong, but she remained quiet. Something had her attention and it wasn't Kakashi. Far away from the busy center of Konoha, Kakashi sat Sakura down. He gave her the breakfast he'd gotten her, and pulled out a bagel for himself.

Finally Sakura's expression changed from deep in thought to utterly surprised. Sitting next her was Kakashi, mask down and eating his own bagel. Maskless in public was not something she'd caught Kakashi doing before. This was just something he never did. Sakura sighed and stared at her bagel. She was hungry, but her mind kept wandering. Did Sakon really ever loved her? Or had he just played her like a fool?

"I don't get it," Sakura finally said, still looking at the untouched bagel.

"Hmm?"

"Sakon."

"What about him?" Kakashi asked casually.

"He always said that he loves me. And that he never wanted to lose me. Yet he never showed any interest in me as a woman. It was like he was my buddy. He just wouldn't do anything that would be considered…"

"Dirty, naughty?" Kakashi finished.

"Exactly," Sakura said in a more high pitched voice. "I just don't get it at all. He doesn't want to uh.. cuddle, but he gets jealous of every guy that gets near me. I wish he would just make up his mind about what he wants. I don't know what to think of him anymore."

"He just scared," Kakashi said calmly, eating the last bite of his bagel and pulling up his mask again.

"I'm not contagious," Sakura spat. "So what does he have to be scared off?"

"He's afraid to make the mistake I already made."

"What mistake is that?"

"I'd rather not talk about that, but this is the reason I rescued you from the hospital."

Sakura finally turned towards Kakashi.

"About last night," Kakashi said. "I shouldn't have taken things so far."

"Was it that bad?" Sakura asked herself out loud while averting her eyes away from Kakashi.

"What? No," Kakashi answered softly. "It was fine… No, fine is insufficient. It was great."

"Then why?"

"When you snuck out," Kakashi started. "I had some time to think… You are my friend and I value your friendship and I wouldn't want to complicate things by sleeping with you. I lost a friend before by sleeping with her. She had expectations that I couldn't live up to. And I think you need something very different than what I have to give. So… Friends?"

Sakura stared at Kakashi's hand as he held it out for to shake it. He had sincere and even the look in his eye was soft, softer than usual. The look in his eye told her everything he had said was the truth. She shook his hand and smiled at him. "Friends."

"So now what?" Sakura asked. "We have the entire day ahead of us."

"Well I still need to refill my fridge," Kakashi said. "And I assume you'll need some things from your apartment. I suggest I go get groceries and you go get whatever you need from your apartment and then we meet for dinner at my place."

"You're going to cook?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Should be worried?"

"A little bit," Kakashi answered while getting up. "Later."

* * *

Sasuke sat down on the floor right outside of Sakura's apartment. In his head he had gone over this a million times before. He would apologize for last night and explain himself to her. She had to understand that his feelings for her were still the same as when she left the Leaf village. He wanted her to know what he felt for her, even if she didn't feel the same about him.

Naruto had spoken to him for hours the previous night. It made one thing very clear to Sasuke. Naruto was still very much in love with Sakura. He had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. Yet, he would say nothing, because he knew it wasn't mutual. That she was obviously in love with someone else.

He had sat here for hours, yet she didn't come home. The house was empty and Sasuke knew with whom she was. Even if the thought made him want to scream in frustration, he would keep his cool. Naruto had expressed to him that what Sakura needed from him was his support as a friend. If she needed a lover she wouldn't have too much trouble attracting one on her own.

Morning had turned into afternoon, into evening. He'd been here all day, but there was simply no sign of Sakura. His head rested against the door as he let his mind wander to the past. When was it that he actually really started to like Sakura? That day in Orochimaru's hideout when he hadn't seen her in years? He'd been rather surprised to see her. She looked and acted so different. That was most definitely the beginning down a road from which there was no turning back. And now, so many years later he loved her even more.

"Sasuke?"

"hmm."

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

His eyes fluttered open, looking around somewhat disorientated. "Sakura."

Sakura nodded, looking her friendly self. "Come on," she said extending her hand.

Sasuke was simply riding the waves. He wasn't able to respond normally. His awareness was gone as he simply followed Sakura into her apartment. It looked different, less girlish, and more modern. Sakura loved stuffed animals, yet they were all gone.

"Are you coming or what?"

Her voice sounded teasing as her silhouette disappeared into a room. Sasuke followed, like a man under a spell. He came around the corner, looking into the room. It was a rather large room, with dark red drapes, an elegant wooden floor, and a soft sand-like color on the wall. In the middle of the room stood a king-size bed. Silky sheets covered the woman lying in the bed, though the covers didn't cover everything. He hadn't meant to stare at her, but he couldn't help himself.

She raised her hand and beckoned him to come closer. He couldn't recall his feet walked him over to the bed. The matrass dipped as he climbed onto the bed. He could feel her hands on his shoulders. "Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura."

"Wake up, Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed himself up from his lying position. He'd been sleeping, yet his brain hadn't registered that. Yet so many things had given it away. While dreaming he hadn't seen it. His senses dulled by his desire for this one girl.

Sakura looked her usual self, and sounded normal. The velvety voice from his dream had been exchanged for a soft woman's voice. Less smooth, but still kind on his ears. She was staring at him evenly unable to decide whether to be surprised, or upset to find him here. His hair looked disheveled and his eyes droopy from sleeping. Even in his half awake, half sleeping mind he saw her gaze softening. The apology he hadn't voiced was already accepted by her and in silence they entered her apartment, as friends.

**Next chapter: Kakashi's mistake**


	19. Kakashi's mistake

**Hey guys, here it is. This was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter, but I'm super slow updating, so I altered it a little made it its own chapter. Warning Mature content inside. R&R please! **

Chapter 19: Kakashi's mistake

The world had shrunk into nothingness while he watched her walk off. He had intended it to be a lie. Every word he had spoken was supposed to be a lie. It was supposed to be a ruse to get her to trust him, to accept him and eventually give him what he wanted. Now that he was replaying the conversation in his mind, he realized that he meant every word of it. She was important to him. He did care and she was a valued friend. The type of friendship he couldn't and wouldn't ruin over something as unimportant as sex. Even if at this very moment he was trying so hard to keep from getting hard. His mind, his heart had already made this decision. If only his body would just follow…

A long time ago he had indeed made a mistake. That was not a lie. He had made many mistakes, but none as catastrophic as that one. Perhaps the two scenario's didn't really have anything to do with each other, but his mind took him back.

How long ago had it been? Fifteen, twenty years maybe? He'd been young and ignorant and it caused him the life of a teammate. Obito. In his last moments he made Kakashi promise. Please take care of Rin. His final request, so there was no refusing. Except that Kakashi hadn't given much thought into what he was agreeing to. His friend was dying so there was no time to go into details. The promise was made, but it was a promise he was not equipped to keep. Or better yet, he chased the object of that promise away.

While he was still young he was aware that Obito loved Rin, with all his heart. She was everything to him, yet Rin only had eyes for Kakashi. The boy, at the time, had no interest in her. They say that time heals all wounds, but seeing Rin every day made something very clear. He would never forget. The look of Obito getting crushed under tons of heavy bricks was forever burned into his mind. The promise he had made just before his death would be like a ball and chain. There was no escaping the truth. Obito was dead because he failed to be a good teammate, a good friend. He was scum.

Somewhere along the line of keeping his promise he even ended up in a relationship with Rin. Her idea, but Kakashi always felt he needed to give her everything she wanted. Just one thing she couldn't have, his heart. Even as a grown man, not one woman had managed to wedge her way into his heart. Perhaps Sakura was as close to a woman he had ever been, on an emotional level. He genuinely cared for her, but there was just that whole lust thing that turned him into an ass.

It had been different with Rin. He never felt any attraction to her. No love, no lust, just duty. He would kiss her, because she wanted him to. He would take her out, because that's what she wanted from a boyfriend. Obito's last words would be held high, even if it killed him. Even with the passing of time, Kakashi felt no romantic love for his longtime teammate. He'd grown numb to his own desires, casting out thoughts of other women. Whatever happened, this was it, the penance for his sins.

Years went by, though it had felt like a lifetime already. Rin was acting more daring, showing more skin, but it just didn't do it for him. She was beautiful and kind and all that. Perhaps it was because he felt trapped. Or maybe it was something else. Whenever she did bring it up, Kakashi would simply tell her to save it for a special day. Maybe she thought he was going to ask her to marry him someday. Maybe she was just blind to the facts. Kakashi simply avoided arguments. Until the one argument came along that just couldn't be avoided.

He was sixteen when they first send him on an optional mission. He was supposed to go to Cougar city and work at a brothel. There he was to gain the fancy of one of their rich clients. This particular woman was married to a crime boss. Rumor also had it the crime boss also dealt in slaves, but that was not part of the mission. Since the crime boss was always escorted by numerous bodyguards, the only way to ensure his death was getting invited into his home. That's where the woman came in.

It didn't take Rin a whole lot of effort to piece the pieces together. Kakashi was going off on a mission, where he would sleep with other women, while he wouldn't even sleep with her. Not even on the fortnight of his departure would he indulge her latest request. Saying that he needed sleep before going off on this dangerous mission.

He never could explain why he took the mission, but it changed a lot of things for him. When he first arrived at the brothel he was given a thorough inspection. Not the kind that made a person happy, only when it was over and with. During his entire stay there, Kakashi had changed his appearance. His hair was blond, his eyes blue and no signs of any scarring.

The woman running the brothel was tall and thin. Her face full of lines and her hands looked worn from a lifetime of hard labor. How the brothel had become hers was a mystery even amongst the older men and women who worked for her. The only one who knew was a very old lady that everyone referent to as aunty. The woman running the brothel preferred to be called Miss Anita. Kakashi never heard anyone in the brothel use her last name, but he did catch it once by accident. Anita Beam.

It was after the inspection that aunty took him to see Miss Anita. The first few minutes she stared at him evenly. To her it was clear, this was just a boy and he had a lot to learn. "What do you know about pleasing women?"

Kakashi acted startled upon hearing the woman's voice. It sounded hoarse and somewhat tired. He lowered his gaze to the floor and shook his head. At first he had thought that maybe he could lie his way out of this, but if she wanted a demonstration than he was screwed. He opted for the truth instead and hoped that she wouldn't kick him out.

The woman laughed. "I thought so," she said while getting up.

She didn't look angry, just amused. Kakashi didn't dare look as this older woman circled around him, touching him in spots that should've made him cringe. She made an approving sound, before she spoke again. "You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" she asked, though it wasn't meant to be answered.

Anita stopped circling Kakashi, one hand rubbing over his shoulder. "You'll make a fine addition," she said while moving back towards her seat. "If you're going to stay here there are a few rules you'll have to follow."

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi answered.

"First of, you will address all our clients with the proper respect. They pay for this all, don't forget that. I don't care for your sexual fancy. If I send you a man to please you will please him. You will not talk to anyone about what you see, do, or hear during intimate moments. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi answered again. He was feeling so tiny. He was an accomplished ninja, but he knew nothing of the trade of the flesh.

"Aunty," Anita said. "Call in Mia. She will teach this boy the trade."

In his mind Kakashi was praying that this didn't mean what he thought. He prayed that the woman wouldn't be ugly and that she didn't stir up the same feelings of numbness that Rin always caused. It seemed like hours as he stood there.

A soft knock on the door, broke his thoughts and he couldn't help but look at the door as it opened. His mouth dropped open at the gorgeous young woman standing by the open door. "You wanted to see me Miss Anita?" A sensual voice asked.

"Mia," Anita said. "I have a special job for you."

Mia's eyes darted over to Kakashi's back, before going back to look at Miss Anita. She came closer to Kakashi, looking at him. She smiled when she saw his amazed look. The look he gave her was not one of lust, but of admiration. Mia was only a little shorter than Kakashi. Her hair was long, silky and a deep black. Brown friendly eyes and womanly curves to top it all off. This was definitely the type of woman Kakashi liked, and nothing like Rin. A pang of guilt seared through him at the thought of her. He had known all along that what he felt for Rin wasn't love, she was his friend, just his friend.

The rest of conversation was muffled, his mind closed off from the outside as he kept looking at the young woman. She couldn't be all that much older, though her eyes showed that she'd already been through a lot. He silently wondered how someone like Mia ended up in a brothel. His thoughts were jumbled, one moment he was wondering about how Mia got here and next he was wondering what it would be like with her. He wanted to find out what she would teach him. Rin, clear in his mind just a moment ago, was now long forgotten.

"I'm taking you off the work schedule during the days," Miss Anita said. "So you can teach him all he needs to know."

Mia nodded politely.

Kakashi almost jumped when he felt a soft silky hand take hold of his. The hand was attached to Mia's arm and he watched her back dreamily as she led him to one of the many rooms. This one was different from the workspaces he had seen so far. The wall was a creamy white, and the room was littered with personal item. Against the wall closest to the door was a make-up table, with a mirror. The single bed had simple grey covers on it. Seeing this should've made him sad, but it didn't. His mind was foggy and unusually slow.

He let himself be led to the bed. As instructed he sat down. His eyes roamed over the clothed silhouette in front of him. The tight t-shirt and shorts left only little to the imagination. Her eyes were locked on his as she straddled him. On her face was a sultry smile.

"When teaching a girl," Mia said, her voice more sultry than before. "I would tell her that this was an act. That it will be her job to convince the man otherwise. That she has to convince him that he is something special, that his cock is special. Most men already know his cock is wonderful from the first time that they've played with it. But… You are not a woman."

Kakashi swallowed when Mia straddled him. Her legs on each side of his, putting her right above his manhood. When Rin did this, it didn't stir much, but now it was different and he was trying very to fight down the urge to buck up. It was like some primal instinct wanted to take over.

"So I will start with the most basic. Sex is more than shoving your cock into a woman. You need to ease into it, make the woman want your cock like she's never wanted anything else so badly in her life. She needs to yearn for it." Mia put her mouth next to Kakashi's ear. "Now comes the fun part."

Kakashi finally managed to make his limbs respond to his mind. He placed his hands on Mia's hips, going with instinct and what he had seen over the years. Women liked being rubbed, right? He wasn't sure what to do, but he decided to start with a gentle rub, first her thighs, then her back, until his hands were high enough for her breasts. She had placed her hands over his from the moment her reached high enough. She was the one guiding his moves now, as she taught him how to touch a woman.

She placed his hands on her breasts, while leaning in closer. "You may want to place a kiss. Here, here or here." She said pointing at various spots on her skin.

The heat was building and clothes were taken off and thrown on the floor. He was riding on instinct as he lay on top of Mia. His lips were on her throat, one hand propped him up the other was placed on the back of Mia's neck. He was grinding his hips, causing a friction between both their sexes. Mia was moaning, arching her back and her hands travelled restlessly over his back.

Much to Kakashi's surprise, Mia managed to turn them over. She was grinding sensually, as she touched herself. A seductive smile was on her lips. "Touch yourself," she ordered.

Kakashi was somewhat befuddled by Mia bold order, but did as she ordered. His right hand went to his hardened manhood, he took hold of his member and started to pump it. This should've been very weird, but he was very turned on by watching Mia watch him touch himself.

Not long after her request, did she stop him. She moved up higher over him. Her hand was now around his manhood, pumping it very slowly. "Now comes the main event," she said aligning their sexes.

Kakashi had never felt anything like it. Warm and wet, like this was meant to happen. He was lying back, while watched Mia move up and down. Every now and again, he couldn't stop himself from bucking up. Mia grabbed his hand and put it to where they were joined together.

Somehow it felt a little unreal. Here he was, far away from home, having sex with a gorgeous woman. A woman who didn't seem embarrassed to let her bed-partner know that was enjoying his touch. This was what he wanted from a woman. Someone who was confident, and knew what she wanted.

Kakashi felt Mia's slick canal tighten and her moans became louder. He watched in awe as her body convulsed, he felt her slick walls convulse in time with her body, milking him of his seed that he could no longer hold onto.

The mission had caused a change in Kakashi. First he never had any real interest in sex. The world was fine, he was fine, so no point in trying something new and different. But he knew after that first time that he wanted more. His _lessons_ with Mia continued even after that first week. Every moment that they had together was spend in between the sheets. His mission was completed in only four months. And Kakashi knew that he was going to miss this place. He wasn't in love with Mia, but they had a connection. But Kakashi knew that he was never going to see her again. After all, Cougar city was a very remote location and odds were that he'd never be send back here again.

He was home within six weeks after completing his objective. His gut told him that Rin would be angry with him. She had every right to be. Every day he was lying to her. Every kind word that came from his mouth was an act. But she wasn't angry when she first saw him again. She seemed relieved and happy to see him. Was she really that blind?

Rin walked hand in hand with Kakashi towards the Hokage tower, so he could make his report. She waited for him and then led him from one place to another. Kakashi barely registered what she was saying. Something about extracting poisons from a persons' body.

Eventually Rin had taken Kakashi to his own apartment. She had demanded a key ages ago and let them both in. Looking around Kakashi had force himself not to sigh. His simple, restful apartment was now cheery, colorful and womanly. He hated it. "Pretty isn't it?" Rin asked.

"hmmm" Kakashi responded and walked ahead towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleep," Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi," Rin called softly, taking of her vest to show him her latest piece of sexy underwear. She was wearing a black, lacy see-through bra. "Don't you like what I'm wearing?"

He hadn't meant for it, but in his mind he was already comparing her to all the other women he'd been with in that past four months. They all womanly curves and a nice chest, but Rin was pretty flat. She wasn't bad looking, but he wouldn't call her hot either. Normal, with even smaller tits.

It was nearly impossible not to sigh in exasperation, but somehow he managed to do so without Rin noticing. The look in her eyes told him she was dead serious. But after all his time in Cougar city, seeing a girl in her underwear was nothing new. How many women had it been since the start of his mission? He didn't even bother to keep count after the first week. So why didn't she turn him on? What was she missing? He'd seen uglier girls than her, and they'd manage to stir something within him.

Deep down he knew why she didn't do it for him. It had nothing to do with love. He hadn't loved any of the women on his mission, yet he fucked them anyway. No, this was not the reason. Maybe it was because he was feeling trapped. That he was stuck in an arrangement he could not escape from. He had never thought of Rin in that way, and couldn't think her that way. After all, he should've died and Obito should've lived. But fate was never that kind and now he was stuck with her, because he lived. A life sentence for his biggest mistake.

In the back of his mind he registered that she was coming closer. Her tongue licking her lips teasingly. For a split second Kakashi closed his eye, trying to picture Mia instead. Maybe if he could just fantasize that it was her, he would get turned on by Rin's feeble attempt at being sexy. That's when it really went wrong.

Kakashi was in front of Rin in less than a second, pushing her up against the nearest wall, kissing her neck, groping her breast and her thigh. He didn't bother unhooking her bra, he simply tore it from her chest, her skirt was pushed up, leaving her sex covered by matching see-through panties.

Rin gasped the moment she felt Kakashi pressed against her. The way he was touching her was almost violent. His groping was almost bruising her skin. She had wanted this for long, but now that she was here, pressed between Kakashi and a wall she wasn't so sure anymore. This was not what she had in mind when she tried to get him to make love to her. This was far too intense, too fast.

She knew Kakashi had always been different. No one ever really got a grip on. Only his friend Genma could claim that he knew him a little. Kakashi kept most things to himself. Even now, when he was kissing every inch of her skin, doing wonderful things to her insides she wasn't sure what he was thinking, or why he finally decided to give her what she wanted. One action melted into another and Rin could do little more but hold on. She was making a sound she had never made before, but she couldn't help herself as moans and incoherent words spilled from her lips.

Kakashi's mouth had finally found its way to Rin's uncovered chest. His eyes were closed, in his mind he was picturing someone else. He was a cruel bastard, an asshole undeserving of Rin's affection. Yet, now that they were here, he couldn't make himself stop. His erection was throbbing in his pants and she was subconsciously grinding her hips against his. Her mouth hung open as moan after moan escaped her lips.

Even with the intensity of his touch, Rin couldn't help herself. She wanted to feel more, she wanted him to keep her touching her like that. The ripping of fabric brought her back from down to Earth, as she felt a finger dig deep in her most intimate place. The feeling was new and strange, but she liked it anyways. She felt herself grow hotter, and wetter with each touch, and silently hoped that he would hurry up and get to part she'd been waiting for so long.

During his time in Cougar city, not once had Kakashi come across a woman who was still so tight. He could feel her feminine muscles clutch around his invading finger, pulling him in deeper. Normally he would've played some more with his bed partner, he would make her come, before continuing. But now he was curious, he wanted to see if it felt different with his cock inside her.

Much to Rin's disappointment, the fingers that made her feel so good, vanaished. She was scooped up in Kakashi's arms and carried to the kitchen table. It took only the cool wood of the table to reawaken her mind, to bring words and thought back to her mind. "Kakashi?"

"Shhhh," Kakashi whispered close to her ear, biting it softly and extracting a moan. He had turned her over, so her back was towards him, one hand held her there as she had already tried to turn over. The other hand was quickly loosening his pants, and pulling out his erect member.

Rin never got to see it. All she could do when she felt him push his manhood against her was writhe in pain and agony. As a medic she knew the first time was painful, but she hadn't imagined this. It hurt so badly that all she wanted was for him to stop. But in this position, there wasn't much she could do to prevent him from going through with it. Her discomfort grew with each inch that he pushed himself inside her. Whatever he was saying to her now, didn't reach her.

She was so tight, Kakashi wondered for a moment if it would even fit. He heard her cries of discomfort, but he was already too far gone to stop now.

Rin just wanted this to be over. This was not what she had in mind when she showed herself to him. She had wanted him to sweet and tender, not fuck her like one of his clients in the brothel.

After what seemed like forever, she felt him spurt a hot liquid into her womb and pull out. She could do little more than sink to the cool tile floor. Unable to hold back her tears, she cried, carefully looking up at Kakashi who had already put his member back into his pants. She had wanted him to comfort her, to tell her that next time would be better, but he said nothing. He hadn't made love to her, she realized, he had simply fucked her.

Their relationship ended shortly after that. Rin took on one dangerous mission after another. Even the optional ones. She simply avoided him, her anger and sadness written on her face whenever he did see her. Mostly she was gone for just a few days and he whenever he could he would wait for her return at the main gate, but one day she never came back. KIA. He would never be able to apologize, or tell her that he did care for her, but not like that. Now, like with Obito it would remain one of those things he regretted, but would have to live with. In a way, he had murdered both his friends.

**Yay, I finally got this update ready. Hope you all liked it. Later.**


	20. Understanding

**Insert good reason for slow update**

**Hi guys, moving, internship, school, social life, etc. That's what made me late in updating. To those who reviewed, fav'ed and alerted, thank you very much. Hopefully the chapter was worth the wait. Let me know if I didn't let you down. Enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Understanding

"So how are your preparations going?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms and leaning on her desk.

"We've worked through most things on the list," Kakashi answered, handing Tsunade a list. "There is just one last thing we haven't done."

Tsunade's eyes roamed over the list.

"Honestly I haven't thought of a way to begin on this, or even how to bring it up," Kakashi continued.

"Are you afraid she'll rearrange your face?" Tsunade asked, smiling broadly at Kakashi

"Something like that," Kakashi replied, a short sigh followed. "How do I even bring this up? How do I tell that she has to…bathe me?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Tsunade said, handing Kakashi back his list. "She's done that a million times before."

Kakashi looked confused, so Tsunade continued. "Every time you've been in the hospital, since she was under my tutelage, she's been the one to look after you. She would put in your IV, wash you and put clean clothes on you. I know the situation isn't the same, but she should do just fine."

"She would look after me?"

Tsunade nodded. "Per my order, but she never once refused. Only when you were awake, she'd refuse. But then again, you'd usually leave the hospital within a few days after waking up."

Kakashi sunk in his chair. All those years, every time he needed her help, she'd been there for him. He recalled not being in the hospital once since she left. But this was different. Their whole dynamic had changed. He wanted her, badly, but knew he shouldn't. So he would keep it in his pants. This mission was surely going to mean the death of him. She'd get pissed at him, or his balls would explode from the constant urge of wanting her. He was just terribly unlucky.

His slouch was more prominent than usual as his feet brought him home. Outside he could hear music playing from inside his apartment. He also heard various other sounds that made him cringe. She was cleaning his house. He instantly regretted ever bringing her here. His apartment was fine the way it was, it didn't need a woman's touch. A long, deep sigh escaped him as he turned his doorknob to go inside. It was just as bad as he'd imagined.

She had obviously snooped around in his closet. There were two decorative pillows on his couch and the thin blanket that he always had lying over it was gone. His magazines were stacked neatly and his Icha Icha novels were now on a shelf. She had dusted, vacuumed and even mopped his apartment and now she was washing his windows, while shaking her ass to the beat of the music.

Kakashi quietly walked over to the radio, while pinching the bridge of his nose. Although he wanted to yell at her for violating his home, he also understood why she did it. This one normal thing was all she'd be able to do over the course of their mission. If she had to be his slave, she could at least do this, but without the music. The silence in the room, the moment Kakashi turned the music off, was deafening. Sakura looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Please stop that," Kakashi said softly, while moving towards the kitchen.

"Stop what?"

"Dancing."

"I was cleaning," Sakura corrected.

"And you need to shake your ass while cleaning?"

"It's to make it fun."

"Well, stop it."

"Aren't you grumpy," Sakura said with a pout on her face. "Here I was having a good time and you come in to ruin it."

Kakashi sighed audibly. There was no way for him to explain why she needed to stop. And now that Tsunade had told him who had always looked after him, he even felt guilty for wanting her. She'd always remain a professional. Naruto and Sasuke often speculated on how ugly he looked under his mask, and Sakura had known all along that he didn't have buckteeth, or a large zit on his nose.

Sakura stood there, unable to string together a phrase. She wanted to express her annoyance about him being grumpy, but simply couldn't find the words. The look in his eye made her silent and even wonder what could've caused his foul mood. This was definitely one of those awkward silences where you want to say something, but no words come out.

Kakashi felt like a depraved old pervert. He couldn't take much more of this. While he wanted nothing more than to watch her shake her ass at him, he also felt a familiar heat radiate towards his loins. Sometimes all she had to do was look at him a certain way and he could feel himself get pulled in. Now he finally understood the obsession that both Naruto and Sasuke had with her. It just took him much longer to realize it. They always say that the forbidden fruits taste the best, but this was getting out of hand. It was like and itch that needed to be scratched, but he couldn't reach it.

"Oh," Sakura managed. "So what did Tsunade-shishou say?"

Kakashi was a little surprised at the sudden change in subject, but he was also glad for it. "She wanted to know if we'd be ready in time."

"Will we be ready?"

"There's only thing left to practice," Kakashi said, pulling out his list again. Unable to voice the words, he put the list on the now clean coffee table.

Sakura studied Kakashi's face for a short moment, before calmly picking up the list. If it worried Kakashi, it had to be bad. Her eyes roamed over the many things crossed out, till she came across a small part of text.

_A slave is required to help bathe his/her master. This can vary in how much the owner wants the slave to help, but it is not uncommon for the slave to completely wash his/her master. _

After a long silence Sakura finally spoke. "I can't do that," she said.

"That's what I thought as well, but Lady Tsunade seems to think otherwise."

"She's wrong," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"She said that you've washed me plenty of times before," Kakashi pressed on, not trying to be mean, but they needed to get this over with. "Every time I was in the hospital."

"That's not the same!"

"How is it different?" Kakashi asked, keeping his voice calm.

"You were never conscious," Sakura explained. "You would just lie there while I did my job."

"So why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Yeah that would make for a real nice dinner conversation," Sakura said sarcastically. "Hey Kakashi-sensei guess what, I saw you butt naked last week… It's not something you discuss. I've seen half of Konoha's male shinobi naked, but I don't go around telling them that it was me who washed them, put clean clothes on them and such. People don't really want to know that. It'll make things weird."

"That explains why you weren't all that surprised when you first saw me eat in your apartment," Kakashi said to lighten the mood.

"I tried to act surprised," Sakura admitted. "I didn't want you to know."

"Thanks," Kakashi said. "For looking after me."

This was actually the first time he said it. She had never needed people's gratitude for her help, but somehow hearing it from Kakashi made it special. He didn't seem to understand why she didn't want him to know. She nodded in acknowledgment of his thanks and buried her face in her hands. How could things get any worse on this mission?

"This one time," Sakura said softly. "When Naruto was hurt, I was assigned to look after him. And since it was Naruto, I instantly said that I'd do it. But I had forgotten how fast he heals, so by the time I reached his room, he was conscious again. But it had to be done, and it was weird. Even in the days that followed it felt weird. It's not like Naruto had done anything, but just the way he would look at me. And he barely spoke to me either. Since then I've only taken care of unconscious patients. Everyone knows I'm the Holage's apprentice so they won't say anything, but it's the looks that I can't stand from people close to me… It's as Sasuke once put it; Just because you eat bacon in the morning doesn't mean you want to know the pig that it came from."

Kakashi shrugged, she had a point there. He never questioned where his food came from either, or who the person was that looked after him while he was in the hospital. It wasn't that he didn't care, but it was just people doing their jobs. Now that he knew, he did feel a little different towards Sakura. She had been a professional all these years, never telling him or anyone else about the things she'd come across. Perhaps he was one of the few who'd gotten around to thank her.

"I know we need to do this for the mission," Sakura continued. "But please try not to be your usual self. This'll be weird enough without you being you."

A grin spread on Kakashi's face as he worked through what she said. Even as he tried to be her friend, she wasn't buying it. She knew that only a few weeks ago he wanted nothing more than to bend her over a table. He still wanted that, but he knew that the consequence didn't make it worth it. "I'll behave," Kakashi said, holding his hands up. "I promise."

~~XXX~~

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He'd spend most of his day listening to Sai tell him about girls. It was all very educational, but the person telling him about girls was unsettling to him. Sai was the last person in the world who would ever attract a girl. Yet he seemed to know an awful lot about the other gender, just from reading books.

The way Sai would talk, calm and monotone was making paying attention a real challenge. When that wasn't bad enough, Lee had to join in, along with Naruto each with their own ideas on how to seduce a woman.

Lee would suggest showing off one's skill and youthfulness. This would require a skilled opponent to beat, someone who was popular with the ladies. And Sai would agree saying that a woman would choose the better man. Evolution dictated that she needed the best man to continue our species with.

Naruto would suggest taking her out for Ramen. Everybody loves Ramen! And he should make it romantic, like a date. So there had to be candlelight and corny music. Just like in those romance novels that the pervy Sage always wrote. It would describe a scene, preferably at a romantic location like the ocean at sundown. There would be lost of fluff, so blankets were involved, a light from a fire or several candles. Then they would eat and afterwards they'd have steamy sex.

Needless to say that this was a complete waste of time. Even Shikamaru stopped by to hear this ridiculous conversation. Shaking his head at almost everything Lee, Naruto and Sai said. "Women don't want that," Shikamaru said when he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh and you would know?" Sasuke asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Shikamaru replied.

"Enlighten me then," Sasuke said. "How would you sway a woman into liking you.?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Women aren't as complex as you'd think. First off, you need to have genuine interest in whatever interests them. They'll see right through a scam. Second, don't try to solve every little problem they have. They want your support, not your help. Thirdly and this is the most important thing of all. Aside from all the gooey romantic stuff you have to be their best friend. Tell they that dress looks great and mean it, even if it looks awful. Women lie to each other all the time, that way they won't hurt their friends' feelings. Tell her how you appreciate her. And so on…"

"Sounds like women want a woman instead of a man," Sasuke said.

"Not exactly," Shikamaru corrected. "But it does come down to knowing how women interact with each other. You can still be a man, but you have to be in touch with your inner woman."

"Like that'll ever happen," Naruto chuckled. "I can already see Sasuke go shopping with Sakura. This'll look so great on you miss Sasuke."

~~XXX~~

Kakashi tried very hard not to smile, or do anything that would get on Sakura's nerves. He just stood there while Sakura did what she'd normally do, except that this time the person was wide awake. Sakura put out two towels, two washcloths, soap and shampoo. She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi's face. With a soft thud, the doors of cupboard under the sink closed.

Sakura walked up to him, after laying out everything she would need. Without looking at him, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled on it. Kakashi watched as she chewed on her lip, while continuing. His belt and pants were the next to come off and then she paused for a brief moment.

Kakashi boxer fell to the cold tile floor. He kicked off his shoes himself. Sakura turned on the water, feeling with one hand if it was warm enough. All this time she hadn't said one word. She froze when she felt Kakashi's arm alongside hers to feel the water.

"It's too hot," Kakashi commented.

Sakura swallowed, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She watched as Kakashi added more cold water. He didn't seem bothered, standing here in the nude. After a few moments, she regained her composure. "Stand over there," she ordered.

Now Kakashi had to smile. Sakura usually didn't order him around. She would simply ask him to do something. "Bend your head," she continued with her orders.

He just couldn't resist teasing her little, bending his head only a little so she still had to reach up in order to get his hair wet. It was the same with the shampoo. He could tell that she was slightly annoyed by this, but he was curious how long she would remain silent.

Sakura kept a safe distance, trying not to get soaked and of course she didn't trust Kakashi keep his word. He was going to pull off some stupid joke, just to annoy her. So far he had been reasonably cooperative, letting her wash his arms, torso and back. Now, Sakura had gotten to a point that made her pause. Surely he didn't expect her to wash _that_ as well.

Kakashi saw her pause, she was even blushing a little. She was embarrassed and there was only one thing he could do about that. While Sakura was contemplating if and how to continue, Kakashi grabbed the showerhead. With a mischievous grin, he aimed it at Sakura, making her squeal from the, for her, cold water.

"Kakashiiiiii," she yelled, trying to get away from the water only to be pulled under the spray, soaking her clothes. "Let go of me."

Sakura's face was red like a tomato as she tried to free herself from Kakashi's grip. "Where we're going," Kakashi explained. "There won't be a shower, it'll be a hot spring and you won't be wearing that."

"I'm not getting in a bath with you," Sakura said angrily. "And certainly not while I'm naked."

"I was thinking about letting you wear a bikini," Kakashi said teasingly. "But if you want to accompany me naked than that's fine as well."

"You're being you again," Sakura complained. "You promised you'd behave."

"Sorry," Kakashi said. "But you were embarrassed, and this was the only way I could think of to get you past that."

Sakura fell silent. He was right, she wasn't embarrassed anymore. Now, she was annoyed, until she felt something poking her buttocks from behind. "Please tell that's your finger poking me."

"Okay," Kakashi answered. "That's my finger poking you."

**Sorry guys, leaving it here. Mean huh? :p**

**R&R please….**


	21. Sasuke's romantic idea

**I'm not going to lie, I've been stuck on this for a long time. I'm not pleased with the result. I still hope you guys like it, and hopefully any future chapter will be better. Enjoy anyways.**

Chapter 21: Sasuke's romantic idea

At first, Genma just stared evenly at Kakashi. In his mind he retold himself the story Kakashi had just told him. A broad grin spread on his face, followed by loud laughter. When he had almost regained himself, he would look at Kakashi and he'd start laughing again. After a while Genma finally managed to speak again, tears still in his eyes. "So what happened next?"

"She just walked out," Kakashi replied. "I don't understand her at all. Should I have said something else?"

Genma nodded. "I believe in honesty."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question.

"I would've said that it's my _special_ finger," Genma finished.

"Really?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. "You would say that to a woman who can rip it off with her bare hands? Are you sure? You see, she has a but of a temper."

"Good point…." Genma scratched the back of his head. "Have you even talked to her since your little incident?"

"No," Kakashi answered. He sighed and finished his cup of Sake. "I think she'll be attending the next round of the chuunin tournament. I'll see if I can't talk to her there."

"Do you even know what you're going to say?"

"Probably something like; Sorry my dick got hard on you."

Genma started laughing again. "Yeah that'll work."

"I'll try to put it more delicately," Kakashi added.

XOXOX

Sakura had just finished telling Ino the whole story. The silence that followed was long, while Ino mulled it all over.

"You do know that he was naked in the shower with a hot medic, who had her hands all over him?" Ino asked rhetorically.

"I was washing him," Sakura said. "Nothing sexual about that."

"Really," Ino said. "And you never wanted Sakon to place his hands on your body, rubbing and…"

"I get your point," Sakura interrupted. "It's just weird. Just like that time with Naruto."

"Completely unrelated question," Ino said with a smirk. "Whose is bigger? Naruto or Kakashi?"

"Ino!"

"What?" Ino asked, shrugging. "I'm just curious."

"I…I don't know," Sakura stampered. "I wasn't looking at that!"

"Sasuke has a small dick," Ino said sounding disappointed. "But he does know how to use it."

Sakura sighed. "Isn't there at least one shinobi friend that you haven't slept with?"

"Well…. There's Naruto, Lee, Choji, Neji, Sai, Shikmaru, but aside from Shikamaru they don't really interest me."

"So why Sasuke?"

Ino shrugged. "Not sure. He's hot, but that's all there is. He's usually just mean. I don't even think he remembers."

"How come?"

"He was so very drunk; I doubt he could spell his name if I had asked him to."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. "I guess he's only ever been nice to me."

"Don't be," Ino said. "It was just a night for fun… Anyway back to our topic…. What will you say to Kakashi when you see him again?"

"I was thinking about just dying from embarrassment."

"You can't blame the man," Ino said. "We only have one brain. Men have two."

"Where's the second bra….. Oh never mind."

Time went by quickly whenever she was with Ino. The blonde was a good friend. "I don't get how men find you attractive while wearing something like that," Ino half shouted at Sakura.

Sakura was wearing shorts and an oversized shirt. "They don't, that's the point."

"No. No. NO," Ino said. "I will not be seen in public with you while you're wearing that. Come on so I can put you in some proper clothing."

Sakura wasn't in a fighting mood and she let Ino work her magic. Only an hour and half later Sakura was wearing a tight, short dark red dress, on top she wore a grey colored blouse that was knotted instead of doing the buttons. "And to top it off," Ino said. "Wear these."

Sakura took the simple black high heels. "I look like a prostitute," Sakura said.

"You look sexy," Ino said. "But not too sexy. Here's my make-up kit, now go work on you, while I get ready."

"We're just going to watch the fight," Sakura called.

"And afterwards there's a party," Ino said. "And there'll be no time to slut-up then."

"So I do look like a prostitute."

"With that attitude," Ino called back. "You'll be a virgin forever."

Sakura's face turned red. "I have my orders," she shouted angrily.

"So after the mission," Ino said. "Who gets the first taste?"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"I don't know," Sakura said. "Whoever I'm seeing at the time."

XOXOXO

"How do I look," Sasuke asked.

"You're asking me how you look?" Naruto asked. "I'm a man; you always look disgusting to me."

"I think you look great," Sai said with a fake smile.

"That's really creepy Sai!" Naruto yelled.

"I read in this book that when a woman asks you if she looks good that it's best just to say yes."

"Do I look like a woman?" Sasuke hissed.

"I don't know how to answer that," Sai said, his nose buried in one of his 'how to behave books'.

"Why do you even care?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura's out there," Sasuke said. "She'll be watching."

"I'm pretty sure she won't be admiring how you look," Naruto said. "Besides she's probably seen all of us naked before."

"It's not what's in the package," Sasuke said. "But how the package looks."

"Is he referring to his genitals?" Sai asked. "Because I've read that women first look at that when meeting a potential mate."

"It's about to begin," Sasuke said. "Good luck, loser."

"I don't need luck," Naruto said. "But thanks anyway."

Naruto was the first to enter the battle area. The sun was high up in the sky, making it difficult to see where his friends were sitting. A green glow on the far left made him smile. That had to be Sakura. Although none of the genin had posed any real challenge, it felt good to know Sakura was there. All of this was merely a formality, since Tsunade had already told him he'd be a chuunin after this.

Genma stood in the middle, making a weird a signal, and pointing towards the spot where the green flash had come from. Naruto looked a bit confused, but decided to put it out of his mind. He had a fight to win and he wasn't about to lose to some rookie genin.

Naruto's opponent was a kid from the hidden cloud. He was awfully short for his age and wearing glasses. The kid swallowed hard, knowing that he probably stood no chance against the hero of Konoha.

"You know the rules," Genma said. "You may begin."

The kid jumped back, instantly, making hand signs. "Summoning jutsu," he yelled.

A giant crab appeared from within a cloud of smoke. The crab began the assault, trying to grab Naruto with his pincers. The kid had started a new series of hand signs. Naruto smiled, watching this kid reminded him of himself. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance, he was still trying.

"Multi-shadow-clone-jutsu," Naruto yelled as he made the necessary hand sign.

Five Naruto's appeared, one distracted the crab, while the other four demonstrated an old move. The kid was kicked into the air by the first clone to reach him. The second and third kicked him even higher. The original Naruto appeared above the kid and kicked him back down.

Genma calmly waited for the dust to settle. The tournaments weren't very exciting. He would just stand there tell them when to start and declare a winner. He was more interested to learn if Kakashi had managed to screw up again. With the sun shining brightly it was difficult to see.

Sakura sat back down. Her hands held the back of her dress down while she sat. "Did it have to be this short?"

Ino nodded.

"And look," Sakura said, opening her blouse a little. "Just a little deeper and everyone can tell what type and color bra I'm wearing."

"This seat taken?" A man asked.

"No," Sakura answered without looking.

"You look hot," Ino said.

"I know, but….

"No buts," Ino interrupted. "It is time we unleash you on the men."

Sakura sighed. "You make it sound like love is war."

"It is," Ino said, looking past Sakura at the man who had sat down. "Will you stop staring at her legs Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo," Kakashi said, making his trademark, two-fingered wave.

Sakura first reaction was to quickly try and cover up. She didn't care who looked at her, as long as it wasn't Kakashi. For some reason she always felt the need to cover up in his presence. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, unable to prevent herself from blushing.

"Watching the fight," Kakashi answered. "And I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier."

Sakura's heart clenched. He sounded more sincere than she would've expected. Part of her had believed that he had done so on purpose. On the other hand she knew that a man had absolutely no control over that. "It's okay," She said softly.

Kakashi sighed silently. Apparently she had calmed down. And of course one value piece of advice that Genma had once given him. _When a woman is angry and you don't want to get into a fight just say that she's right. Make her believe that you completely agree with her._

"It's not like that happened on purpose," Sakura said.

Kakashi smiled, making his eye crinkle. "Want to go to that party with me after the fight?" He asked casually.

The days till their departure were slowly diminishing, and he managed to make her feel more at ease around him. She didn't freeze when he would grab her from behind. She didn't really mind that he always had his arms around her when they slept. Even his morning wood didn't seem to bother her that much anymore. Yet, there was something… Sometimes he would just look at her and she felt like her legs were made of jelly. Whenever he did touch her, his touch was always gentle, much to Sakura's surprise. And now there was this question. Usually he didn't ask, he just went with her. Now he was giving her the choice to say no. And were they going as friends, or to practice for the mission, or was it a date? His masked face was as unreadable as ever. Her mind tried to come with the answer of why he'd asked her when he spoke again.

"I'll understand if you don't want to…"

"I'll go with you," Sakura said quickly, though wondering what she was getting herself into. Last time they went to a party together, she was drunk enough to ask him to touch her. Yet she'd been sober enough to remember most of it.

Ino was smiling almost as perversely as Genma would usually smile. Her eyes said the words her mouth didn't. All Sakura did in response was shoot Ino a murderous glare, which seemed to have little effect on her. "What is the matter with you?" Sakura asked, moving her mouth and lips, but making no sound.

Ino shrugged. "I just think it's time you get out there," she whispered. "Soon your uterus will dry up and shrivel."

Sakura did a very convincing imitation of Sasuke's glare. Instead of getting into another long argument with her friend of the pros and cons of sex, Sakura turned her eyes back to the arena, where Sasuke was stood waiting for his opponent to show up.

The battle was short, Sasuke was far out of the genin's league. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke quickly started his assault by a large variety of jutsu. By the time the dust settled, a flame formed a heart and Sasuke stood in the middle, his sword in his left hand, pointing towards Sakura. His sharingan eyes fixed on Sakura's location.

Stunned silence filled the arena at first due to this declaration of love, followed by the squeals of many women. Sasuke was one of the more desired bachelors in Konoha and he had now openly declared to who his heart belonged.

In the past, Sakura would've belonged to the horde of squealing women. Today she was the woman who got angry at a stunt like this. Sasuke had given her his word that he'd be a friend to her. Declaring your love to a girl wasn't exactly the way to go when trying to convince her that you're not interested in a romantic relationship.

Sakura's fist clenched and her eyes narrowed. That man was begging for a good beating. He was openly embarrassing her. Sure the whole idea was pretty romantic, if she had had romantic feelings for him. Sasuke was so unlike Naruto, who she knew had loved her since their days as academy students. Naruto would never impose, nor force himself on her. Sasuke was obviously not used to getting denied.

Kakashi carefully studied Sakura's face. Her beautiful face went from being speechless to being furious. Her back was straight, her fist clenched and he knew that if he would say one wrong word he'd be spending the better part of the year in the hospital. Sasuke was a dead man, and Kakashi had to control himself, not grin at his former student's stupidity. In all the time Kakashi had now spent with Sakura he had learned that she didn't like big exaggerating declarations such as this. He knew that she liked simple things, like flowers and getting cooked for.

Genma sighed when he saw the flaming heart. _A heart? Really? Lame_. What was the Uchiha-kid thinking? That she would fall into his arms and fuck him till the end of time? There was something very wrong with today's men. They seemed to think that they had to pull their romantic stunts from a romance novel. Women didn't like exaggerating things like this. They want to feel loved in an intimate way, the world doesn't need to know. Women don't need big declarations; the simplest gesture is often the most beautiful. Genma knew for sure; this kid was getting pummeled.

Sakura had stormed past Kakashi, racing to be outside. Ino sat there in stunned silence. Men were absolutely clueless, regardless of their age. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. What was it that drove these guys on? What part of "Do not touch", hadn't reached their tiny minds? She shook her head and looked over at Kakashi, who stared back with his usual droopy look.

"What are you waiting for?" Ino asked, sounding annoyed. "Go after her."

"The winner is," Genma said. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's smugness had vanished the moment he saw Sakura storm off. Obviously she wasn't pleased. Something had to be very wrong here. He had planned this for a while, but it didn't get him the results he'd been hoping for.

"Want to know what went wrong?" Genma asked.

Sasuke cast a blank stare at Genma.

"She's not interested in you," Genma continued. "Being with you would be like being with a close relative and that's just disgusting."

"You think she sees me as a brother…"

"I _know_ she sees you as a brother."

XOXOXO

By the time Kakashi reached the exit of the stadium, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't even sure what he would say to her. Saying he was sorry would be a lie. He couldn't really care about Sasuke's little stunt. What was this feeling then? He cared for her, naturally. Saying he wasn't at least a little attracted to her, would be a lie. If only he knew what he was going to say when he finally found her.

Kakashi made the necessary hand signs to summon his pack of ninja dogs. He gave them the order to find Sakura and quietly followed them as the quickly found her scent. The ninja dogs led Kakashi to the training field where he gave team 7 their first assignment. He could hear Sakura voice from afar. She was upset alright. Her groans of frustrations were accompanied by the sound of breaking wood and falling trees.

Softly, with experience from years of training, Kakashi landed soundlessly on the grass. Another tree fell loudly under the pressure of Sakura's fist. He noticed how she hadn't bothered taking them off, and how beautiful she looked in that dress. As if drawn to her by an invisible force, Kakashi walked up behind her. She seemed unaware of his presence until he said. "That tree was innocent."

The fist that was thrown in his direction as a result of his comment only barely missed his face. "Oh it's you," Sakura said. Somehow he was one of the last people she wanted to see, and also one of the last people she had expected to see. "What do _you_ want?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his sheepishly while looking at the sky. "I was supposed to meet this girl to go to a party…. But she sort of stood me up."

The angry slowly left Sakura's face. She had stood him up, sort of. "I don't really want to go," she admitted.

"I know," Kakashi said, smiling. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"And go where?" Sakura asked.

"Anywhere you want to go."

Sakura shrugged, taking of the heels and walking barefoot past Kakashi. "Come on then."

Kakashi took a deep breath. He had managed to get through this unscathed. She seemed to have calmed down, but Sakura was as unpredictable as the weather, it could change any minute.

"Listen," Sakura said without looking at Kakashi. "I'm done being the whiny little girl I was when I left." She turned, her hair glistening in the late afternoon sunlight and her face determined. "No more playing around, this is serious. So let's just forget what happened and Sasuke can go fuck himself."

Kakashi smiled, nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Sounds fine by me."

XOXOXO

Sakon saw Sakura storm out of the arena. He clenched his fist, and looked at the Kazekage. His duty was to accompany the Kazekage and his sister, he couldn't just leave. Knowing Sakura she was probably very angry and she needed a friend.

"Ino Yamanaka will look after Sakura," Gaara said to Temari, who had already gotten up. "She doesn't need you right now."

"But Gaara," Temari pleaded. "…."

"She needs to figure things out for herself," Gaara finished.

Temari looked at her little brother, her eyes pleading him to reconsider. Gaara tried not to be bothered by his sisters' saddened look.

Gaara sighed. "Sakura has plenty of friends, I'm sure one of them will look after her."

**I really hate this chapter, but since I've been sitting on it for such a long time, I'm posting it. I promise the next chapter will be better. R&R please.**


End file.
